L'assistante du professeur
by William C. P. W
Summary: Johanne Lignuss se retrouve assistante du professeur Rogue. Entre haine et amour les deux protagonistes vont passer une année à s'apprivoiser en devant gérer les petites crises du quotidien. Amis ou ennemis?
1. Le ministère de la magie

**Chapitre 1**

**Le ministère de la magie**

Assise devant sa fenêtre Johanne regardait le soleil se lever. Son réveil affichait 6 heures 12. Le calendrier lui annonçait la date du 7 juin. Elle avait aujourd'hui 26 ans. Elle se leva, passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains et s'étira longuement. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son bureau et s'empara d'une feuille qui traînait dessus. Là-dessus elle quitta sa chambre et descendit les quelques marches de son escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle lança la feuille sur la table encombrée de miettes de pains et se prépara un thé. Enfin, elle prit place et, buvant la boisson par petite gorgée, elle relue la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours.

_De: Monsieur Isidore Montadier, représentant du ministère de la magie _

_Département de l'éducation magique _

_A: Mademoiselle Johanne Lignuss _

_Mademoiselle, _

_Votre demande du poste d'enseignant à l'école Bauxbâton a bien été prise en compte. Nous vous invitons à vous présenter le 7 juin à 9h15 devant les grilles du ministère afin de pouvoir procéder à un entretien de routine ainsi qu'à une épreuve écrite qui nous permettra d'évaluer votre niveau. Nous vous rappellerons que vous avez postulé au poste de professeur de potion à la date du 13 mai 1993 suite à l'obtention de votre diplôme de maître des potions le 10 mai 1993. _

_Vous serez reçu par Monsieur Theodor Bechtrod et serait jugée par un jury de 5 personnes. _

_Cordialement _

_Isidore Montadier _

Johanne reposa la lettre sur la table et consulta l'heure. Il était temps pour elle de se rendre à la gare. Elle devait être à Paris avant 9h afin d'être au ministère à l'heure convenue. Elle enfila un pull à col en V au dessus de sa chemise et s'empara de son sac. Elle vérifia le contenu de ce dernier et y rajouta à la dernière minute son injonction. Enfin, elle se mit en route.

Arrivait à la gare, elle prit place dans son wagon alors qu'un employé des trains sifflait le départ de ce dernier. Le train s'ébranla alors que la jeune fille cherchait des yeux la place 123. Elle finie par la trouver et s'assit au côté d'un garçon qui s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur la vitre.

Johanne sortit de son sac un livre de potion et entreprit de réviser les principales décoctions qu'elle devait connaître. Après une heure, la tête penchée sur ses bouquins, elle fut tirée de sa lecture par la voix d'une femme.

"Ho, vous êtes en route pour la... hum... place de professeur vous aussi?"

Johanne se retourna et leva un sourcil quand elle vit une fille penchait par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci tenait dans sa main un livre intitulé "Principales plantes françaises et propriétés.". La jeune fille avait un joli nez en trompette et des cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses yeux bleus parcouraient l'ouvrage ouvert sur les genoux de Johanne.

"Il semblerait en effet." Marmonna cette dernière.

"Heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je suis Adelle!" La jeune femme blonde lui présenta sa main.

Johanne se présenta avant de lui offrir à son tour ses doigts.

Un silence prit place. Johanne en profita pour retourner à sa lecture. Néanmoins, le regard omniprésent d'Adelle sur sa nuque l'empêchait de se concentrer.

"Voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose?" Fini t-elle par marmonner en se retournant vers la blonde.

"C'est la première fois que vous passez le concours?"

Johanne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Adelle fit la moue.

"Ho... J'aurais aimé avoir de plus amples informations sur les épreuves qui nous attendent..."

"Les épreuves?..." S'étonna la jeune femme. "Je pensais que nous n'avions qu'un oral et un écrit!"

"Oui, mais il paraît qu'à l'oral on nous impose une épreuve pour voir comment nous nous débrouillions en... situation. On m'a raconté qu'une fois un des postulants a dû attraper un torack à pointes dures pour lui retirer ses épines... C'est pas le genre de truc qui sont communs."

"Un torack à..." s'étonna le voisin d'Adelle, un homme portant une petite moustache blanche. "Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose?!" Il émit un rire grave qui soulevant sa maigre poitrine.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et blêmir légèrement. Adelle émit quelques balbutiements cherchant à se justifier et fini par déclarer.

"Nous partons pour un jeux de rôles grandeur nature. Il se passe parfois des choses bien étrange quand on se prend pour un magicien ou pour un elfe!" Elle éclata de rire en jetant un regard appuyé vers la sorcière.

"Oui, une fois d'ailleurs on a vu débarquer un dragon en pleine bataille! C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent avoir d'imagination ces organisateurs!"

Enfin, le train entra en gare. Au fond, Johanne n'était pas mécontente d'avoir rencontré Adelle. Celle-ci semblait connaître Paris sur le bout des doigts et il était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent la ville en métro avant de sortir dans les beaux quartiers. Elles continuèrent de marcher dans les rues et finirent par s'arrêter dans la plus étroite d'entre elles. Celle-ci finissait en cul de sac, fermée par une grille usée. Posée contre la grille se trouvaient quelques planches de bois et des poubelles autour desquelles voletaient des mouches. Adelle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"C'est ici normalement." fini-t-elle par dire en regardant autour d'elle.

"Il n'y a personne." fit remarquer Johanne. Elle commençait à se demander si elles étaient bien au bon endroit.

"On nous a demandé d'attendre devant les grilles du ministère... normalement c'est ici." Insista-t-elle. "Et il n'est que 9h05..." Marmonna Adelle comme pour se rassurer.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes et un garçon vint les rejoindre. Il sembla très embêté de voir des personnes à cet endroit. Il tourna quelques instants en rond, tapota le mur avec sa chaussure et fini par lancer d'une voix aiguë très étrange.

"Vous venez pour le poste?"

Les deux filles firent oui de la tête et Adelle se présenta.

"Édouard." Lança simplement le garçon en sortant de petites lunettes rondes d'une poche de sa veste avant de se les mettre sur le nez d'une façon totalement ridicule. Celles-ci tenaient de travers et ne semblaient pas lui servir à grand chose. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Johanne.

"Et toi?"

"Johanne..."

Bientôt plusieurs personnes arrivèrent, au compte gouttes ou par groupe. Très rapidement la ruelle fut remplie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Le ventre de Johanne se tordit légèrement, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à autant de concurrence. D'autant plus que beaucoup de personnes semblaient bien plus âgées qu'elle. Et lorsque 9h15 sonna à la montre de plusieurs des personnes présentes il se passa quelque chose d'étrange du côté de la grille.

Personne ne fut étonné de voir sortir un homme de nulle part, traversant la grille comme s'il sortait du néant. Après tout, il était des sorciers et la voie 9 ¾ reposait sur le même type d'illusion. L'homme qui venait de sortir portait une robe bleue nuit portant l'écusson du ministère de la magie française. Celui-ci représentait un lion et une fleur de lys, il datait en effet de l'époque de la royauté. Il était de taille moyenne et abordait une coupe au bol assez risible. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus. Le suivit deux femmes portant le même uniforme. La première, une petite rousse à l'air farouche, trébucha légèrement à la sortie de la grille. La seconde, une grande blonde maigre au long nez crochu, la rattrapa par la robe en sifflant entre ses dents.

Les trois sorciers en robe bleue nuit se placèrent devant l'attroupement qui avait fait silence. L'homme s'avança et toussa quelques instants pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Bienvenue à vous tous. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Vous êtes ici pour passer deux tests qui nous permettront de choisir un nouveau maître des potions pour l'académie de magie de Bauxbâton. Nous sélectionnerons 5 personnes qui subiront un dernier examen qui leur sera imposé par la directrice elle même."

Il fit un pas en arrière et la rouquine s'avança.

"Les personnes ayant rendez-vous avec Salomé Essiopée, veuillez me suivre!" Hurla t-elle. La foule fut traverser par un bon nombre de personnes et la jeune femme sembla décontenancée quand tellement de monde se mit à la suivre. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit des gestes complexes avant de traverser le portail.

La seconde femme s'avança à son tour. Elle tira ses cheveux en chignon laissant quelques minutes s'écouler. Une fois sûre d'avoir capté l'attention de tous les convives elle lança d'une voix suave.

"Les personnes ayant rendez-vous avec moi-même, miss Emira, veuillez me suivre!" Elle lança un clin d'oeil à la foule avant de se diriger vers la grille.

Enfin, l'homme s'avança. Il ne restait plus que huit personnes autour de Johanne, dont Édouard et Adelle. L'homme se révéla être Theodor Bechtrod, l'homme cité dans la lettre. Ils s'avancèrent vers la grille et la traversèrent comme si elle n'avait été que fumé. Ils se trouvèrent propulsaient au milieu d'un brouhaha phénoménal. Ça et là des gens courraient, tous habillaient de robe bleue nuit. Johanne se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas enfilé sa robe et était habillé comme une moldue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les autres candidats. Par chance, eux non plus n'avait pas enfilé la tenue des sorciers. Néanmoins, elle espérait pouvoir rapidement l'endosser.

Le hall était fait tout en marbre blanc. Sur les côtés se trouvaient des tas de grandes statues représentant les grands sorciers français. Leurs socles avaient été creusé pour recevoir des cheminées. De là, une multitude de sorciers sortaient et entraient pour voyager à travers les conduits. Johanne avait entendu dire que tous les ministères se ressemblaient. Seules les décorations divergeaient, mais les modes de fonctionnement et les bureaux restaient les mêmes.

Ils prirent un escalier en colimaçon, traversèrent un long couloir et, enfin, entrèrent dans une grande pièce ressemblant à une salle d'attente. Un nombre important de fauteuils avait été posé contre les murs. La gazette du sorcier trônait sur une table. Theodor les invita à s'asseoir.

"Bien, nous vous appellerons un par un pour l'oral. Nous viendrons vous chercher d'ici une dizaine de minutes. En attendant enfilez votre robe de sorciers."

Les premières personnes à passer sortir en faisant la moue. Ils ne semblaient pas très fiers de leurs prestations. Vint le tour d'Édouard. Il regarda en direction de Johanne avant de rentrer dans la salle, celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un signe de main encourageant. Après une demie heure environs, le garçon ressortit en soupirant.

"L'horreur..." Marmonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir. Une nouvelle personne fut appelée. "Ils m'ont demandé des choses qui ne semblent même pas exister. J'ai pas su répondre à la moitié des questions. Et je vous parle pas de la mise en situation... On m'a demandé ce que je devais faire si un élève présentait une plaque rouge après avoir manipulé de la Garganza... je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une allergie. Après tout, la Garganza ça sert qu'à faire des tisanes."

"Tu ne savais vraiment rien?" Balbutia Johanne. "C'était vraiment si horrible?"

"Ho que oui..."

Ce fut au tour d'Adelle. Bizarrement, elle semblait parfaitement sereine. Elle revint elle aussi après trente minutes, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa chaise. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes à passer. Johanne et un garçon aux cheveux longs et gras. Le sorcier appela le garçon, et le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit vivement.

"Alors?" Demanda Édouard.

"C'était vraiment très simple. On m'a posé deux trois questions basiques et on m'a demandé que faire si un élève me manquait de respect. Enfin bref, je crois que vous en faites un peu trop avec ce concours. Il n'y a rien de bien complexe."

Johanne soupira. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait pareil pour elle.

Arriva enfin son tour. Elle entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était ronde, tapissait avec un papier peintvert olive. Sur le sol reposait une épaisse moquette marronnasse qui jurait atrocement avec le reste. Les seuls meubles présents étaient: une grande table en chêne derrière laquelle trônaient 4 personnes et un immense miroir bordé d'or. Le miroir ne reflétait pas le miroitement de Johanne mais présentait l'image d'un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez. Il portait un ridicule chapeau pointu noir sur lequel avaient été cousues main des étoiles et des lunes dorées.

Le reste du jury comportait au moins une tête connue: Theodor Bechtrod qui siégeait à la limite gauche de la table. Il se leva pour présenter ses camarades.

"Ici se trouve Béatrice Julio, directrice de notre département." Une petite dame ronde se leva et salua la jeune femme d'un mouvement rapide de la tête faisant voler ses cheveux roses autour d'elle. "A sa gauche," Poursuivi Theodor "vous retrouvez Leo Trésor votre prédécesseur aujourd'hui à la retraite." Un grand homme, tout en longueur, laissa glisser ses longs doigts dans une barbe brune extrêmement fournie. "Monsieur François, maître des potions au service des aurors." Un homme à la mâchoire carrée lança un regard froid à la nouvelle venue sans daigner en faire plus. "Et enfin, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard."

"Poudlard?" S'étonna Johanne à voix haute avant de rougir de son impolitesse.

"Oui? C'est moi." Lança Dumbledore de son miroir avec un accent anglais fortement prononcé. "Qui a t-il d'étonnant?"

"Ce n'est rien." Le coupa Théodor. "Madame Maxime fait entièrement confiance en Monsieur Dumbledore pour trouver le candidat parfait pour ce poste." Expliqua-t-il à l'adresse de Johanne qui baissa les yeux.

"Bien, nous allons chacun notre tour vous poser une question. A vous dit répondre le plus précisément possible. Ces questions peuvent porter sur les potions, les ingrédients et l'un d'entre nous vous posera une question de mise en situation. A vous de vous adaptez." Il se gratta la gorge avec ses petits doigts. Johanne restait plantée là, attendant la première question qui ne venait pas. Enfin, la petite dame rose dénia ouvrir la bouche.

"Puisque vous semblez si étonnée de voir notre cher Albus parmi nous, pourriez-vous nous expliquer le sortilège utilisé par ce dernier pour apparaître au travers du miroir?"

Johanne tordit la bouche. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un sortilège. Elle frotta ses mains en regardant le sol, cherchant le meilleur moyen de répondre à la question.

"Hé bien" murmura t-elle, sentant sa gorge se serrer. "On appelle cela de la scrutation. Durant plusieurs années cette méthode fut associée à la magie noire. En effet, cela servait bien souvent à espionner les personnes. La scrutation consiste à faire communiquer deux miroirs, l'un servant d'émetteur et l'autre de récepteur. Pour cela, on applique tout d'abords une potion à base de griffes de dragon des neiges, d'yeux de dorifères ainsi qu'une plume d'hyppogriffe. Le mélange n'est pas en soit difficile à réaliser, la difficulté résidant dans la température à maintenir constante... aux alentours de 56 degrés. Il suffit ensuite de frapper le miroir du bout de sa baguette en prononçant _Voytis_ et le lieu que nous voulons observer. S'il s'y trouve un miroir, c'est tout bon." Conclu t-elle. Elle soupira, la première question lui avait paru simpliste.

Le jury se regarda en secouant la tête, prirent quelques notes. Les questions se succédèrent les unes les autres, plus ou moins complexes. Une lui fut posée sur les filtres d'amours, une seconde lui demanda des précisions sur l'Amortentia le plus puissant de ces derniers. On lui demanda aussi les ingrédients composants le polynectar. A cet instant il ne lui restait qu'une question et celle-ci devait être posée par Dumbledore qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux, observant simplement la jeune fille.

Il n'était pas très dur de deviner que la question posée allait être la mise en situation. Le ventre de Johanne se tordit. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été dans une classe et il était fort probable qu'elle ne sache que faire en cas de problème. Elle savait simplement les règles basiques consistants à éviter à l'élève des blessures graves en cas d'explosion de chaudron ou soigner les différents poisons pouvant être ingérés. Elle prit une grande inspiration quand la voix du professeur traversa la pièce, avec cet accent anglais qui lui donnait envi de rire.

"Préférez vous un élève doué ou un élève ayant des difficultés mais faisant des efforts?" Demanda t-il en planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Johanne détourna aussitôt le regard. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Je ne préfère aucun des deux, je n'ai pas à avoir de préférence parmi mes élèves. C'est bien là la réponse que vous attendiez non? Mais, je pense qu'humainement parlant, je m'attacherais sensiblement à l'élève en difficulté. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mérite à avoir des dispositions dans un cours... réussir en faisant des efforts me paraît plus louable." Le visage d'Albus s'étira en un large sourire que Johanne ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Puis, on l'invita à sortir.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint les autres Johanne se sentait assez fière d'elle. Elle semblait s'en être parfaitement bien sortie. Ses réponses lui paraissaient pertinentes et complètes. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle fut accueillie par Adelle et Édouard. Le garçon semblait réellement dépité. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une nouvelle salle, les filles tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

"Allez, je suis sure que tu exagères. Tu penses avoir raté, mais si ça tombe, tu as eu tout bon."

"Vu la tête que tirait le jury, j'en suis vraiment pas convaincu." Marmonna le garçon en passant devant une multitude de portes de couleurs différentes.

"Ça ne veut rien dire. Ils ne sont pas très sentimentaux c'est tout." Lança Adelle et lui tapotant l'épaule. "Et puis tu vas cartonner à l'écrit et tout ira bien!"

Ils finirent par entrer dans une petite pièce toutes violettes. Des bureaux apparurent aussitôt qu'ils passèrent la porte. Sur les pupitres se trouvaient des parchemins et des plumes. Johanne se cru un instant revenu à l'époque de ses études et sourit. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent aussitôt à répondre.

Le test écrit n'avait rien de bien compliqué lui non plus. C'était une suite de 250 vrai ou faux à faire en une heure. En bref, il ne fallait pas réfléchir. Johanne estima avoir bon à environs trois quart des questions. Elle sortit de la salle dans les premiers.

Lorsque tout fut fini, on leur annonça que leurs notes leurs seraient envoyées par hiboux et qu'il leur serait spécifié s'il passait à l'étape supérieur. Johanne salua ses deux camarades et fila prendre son train. Elle avait 26 ans, et semblait bien partie pour devenir professeurs de potion.


	2. Madame Maxime

**Chapitre 2**

**Madame Maxime**

Lorsque Johanne mit le pied chez elle une lumière verte l'aveugla. Elle paniqua un instant, la couleur verte étant souvent synonyme de mort violente dans le monde des sorciers. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun sort ne lui avait été jeté, elle daigna ouvrir les yeux. Une troupe d'une dizaine de personnes avaient jaillit de derrière les canapés et la fixait en clignant des yeux. Il faut dire que Johanne n'était pas dans une position des plus normales. Elle était tombée au sol en se protégeant le visage dans un élan de survie soudain."Je vous avez bien dit que c'était pas une bonne idée le feu d'artifice les gars." Lança une voix non loin d'elle.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Beugla la résidente de lieu qui ne comprenait pas grand chose. Elle se releva sur son séant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle scruta les intrus en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Allez les gars, on se démonte pas!" Lança la même voix. Et soudain une explosion d'exclamation firent bourdonner les oreilles de Johanne.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!" hurlèrent d'une même voix ses amis.

"Fallait pas." Se contenta t-elle de dire en remarquant, posé sur la table, un tas de paquets cadeaux. Elle se relava et s'épousta un moment en regardant le sol pour masquer sa gène. Ses joues arboraient une jolie couleur tomate.

De la musique retentit. Il semblait qu'un de ses amis lui avait offert le nouvel album de Benabar. La demoiselle avait quelques difficultés à l'avouer mais elle préférait de loin les chanteurs moldus à ceux du monde des sorciers. Bien souvent, elle ne se retrouvait pas dans les paroles qui faisaient référence à une enfance parmi les gobelins. En effet la jeune fille avait été élevée par deux parents moldus et avait eu une enfance des plus normales. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir un jour fait preuve d'un quelconque talent magique durant son enfance.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière sa première réaction avait beaucoup fait rire madame Maxime qui c'était déplacée en personne.

"Bah oui, je sais que je suis une sorcière. Maman m'a offert un déguisement à Noël! J'ai même un balai qui vole." Avait-elle répondu en roulant des yeux comme-ci il n'y avait rien de bien particulier dans cette annonce. Lorsqu'elle y repensait aujourd'hui cela la faisait sourire.

Une table apparu comme par magie et on y déposa un gâteau énorme.

"Alors?" Lui demanda un garçon roux aux cheveux bouclés et à la barbe en broussaille. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"J'ai bon espoir William."

"C'est-à-dire?" Insista la fille assise sur les genoux du garçon. "Tu leur as montré de quoi était capable une sang de bourbe?"

"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sang-de-bourbe?!" S'exclama un garçon brun portant un bouc au fond de la salle.

"Je préfère quand tu m'appelles la fille de moldus Aléa." Soupira Johanne. "Et merci de ton soutien Térence!" Hurla t-elle à l'adresse du garçon brun. Sang-de-bourbe était un mot grossier pour désigner les gens comme elle dont les parents étaient dépourvus de pouvoir magique.

"Tu imagines" Poursuivit William "si tu deviens prof, on va bosser ensemble!"

"Alors c'est sur, c'est toi le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal?"

Le garçon acquiesça fièrement.

La bande c'était rencontrée à l'école en première année. Térence et Aléa voulaient devenir Aurors et travaillaient encore pour. Quant à William et Johanne ils se voyaient déjà professeurs. Elle sourit à son ami.

La fête prit fin sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Johanne remercia chaleureusement tout le monde. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de livres sur les potions, un nouveau chaudron et un livre expliquant comment faire preuve de répartit devant les élèves.

Les jours passèrent, jours durant lesquels la jeune fille passa beaucoup de temps à étudier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait l'épreuve de Madame Maxime. Et elle craignait le pire. La directrice n'était pas du genre à choisir un professeur à la légère et elle était persuadée que l'épreuve finale lui serait pénible. Peut être allait-elle être empoisonnée... elle devrait alors fabriquer elle-même son antidote. On lui demanderait peut-être de reconnaître des ingrédients à la couleur et au touché. Un doute horrible l'assaillit. Les racines de mandragore étaient-elles marron-terre ou marron pale?...

Alors qu'elle révisait un chapitre important expliquant la différence entre un filtre et une potion, un hibou vint toquer à sa fenêtre. Le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit quand elle vit qu'il portait une missive portant le sigle de l'école Beauxbatons. Elle fit entrer l'oiseau qui alla s'installer sur une chaise. Elle lui donna quelque graine en sermonnant son chat pour qu'il ne se jette pas dessus. Ce n'était pas un repas mais un courtier.

La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur le cachet. La cire c'était figée en représentant un bâton magnifique décoré derrière lequel trônaient 4 arbres: un charme, un boulot, un être et un arbre mort. Les végétaux représentaient les quatre maisons de l'école et Johanne était fière d'avoir était chez les Boulots.

Elle décacheta la lettre avec précaution et se mit à lire.

_De: Madame Maxime directrice de Beauxbatons. _

_Détentrice du grand-ordre de Merlin, siégeant au conseil des sorciers Français en place de vice présidente. _

_A: Mademoiselle Johanne Lignuss_

_Mademoiselle,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer vos notes à concours visant à désigner le nouveau maître des potions de notre école. Vos notes sont_

_A l'oral ............................................... 17/20_

_A l'écrit .............................................. 19/20_

_Nous ne pouvons revenir sur vos notes, celle-ci resterons comme tel. _

Le coeur de Johanne fit un bon. Ses notes étaient tout bonnement excellentes. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'un dix-sept suffirait à faire parti des 5 finalistes. Elle reprit sa lecture, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

_Ces notes vous classe 4 eme de cette première partie du concours et vous accorde l'accès à la seconde étape. Nous vous donnons rendez vous le 20 juin à 7h00 au château de Beauxbatons afin de vous évaluer. Nous vous demandons de vous fournir de votre propre chaudron._

_Cordialement_

_Madame Maxime_

Johanne poussa un cri de joie et serra la lettre sur son coeur. Elle était 4 eme, elle était prise pour la seconde étape! Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche du son but. Il lui fallait néanmoins se rendre à Beauxbaton. Le château ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans sa région et s'y rendre à pied lui paraissait légèrement compliqué.

Après réflexion, elle estima qu'en volant haut, au-dessus des nuages, elle pouvait y aller en balai après avoir rejoint la ville la plus proche en train. Ceci convenu, elle retourna à ses révisions.

Le jour venu, elle était devant le grand portail en fer forgé de l'école. L'entrait de l'établissement ressemblait à un énorme enchevêtrement de branches et de racines grisâtres, ce qui était assez intimidant. Il était 6h30 et elle n'avait encore vu personne. Elle essaya encore une fois de pousser le portail mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Elle donna un coup-de-pied dans le fer et grimaça de douleur.

Elle se dirigea en clopinant en direction d'une petite porte dérobée sur le côté du portail. Après plusieurs tentatives il s'avéra que celle-ci aussi été fermée. Au grand mot les grands remèdes, pensa t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

"Alohomora" Souffla t-elle en pointant la serrure. Une magnifique explosion se fit entendre et Johanne voltigea dans les airs avant de se cogner violemment contre un arbre. Elle se releva en se frottant le dos. En même temps, ça lui paraissait un peu trop facile.

Elle enfourcha son balai mais se heurta à un mur invisible qui la fit dégringoler à toute vitesse vers le sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre et pesta de toutes ses forces.

Le bruit n'avait attiré personne. Elle piétina quelques instants devant le portail et fini par avoir une idée.

"_Sonorus_" Marmonna t-elle en pointa sa gorge de sa baguette. Le sort d'amplification fit son effet et elle se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

"Il y a quelqu'un! Il faut que je rentre! Je viens pour le poste de professeur! Madame Maxime est prévenue! Youhou!" Ses cris finirent par attirer quelques curieux et enfin, la gardienne. Elle lui ouvrit le portail en s'excusant platement.

"Veuillez me pardonner mademoiselle, je pensais que vous étiez tous arrivé hier au soir. Je n'ai pas pensé que d'autres arriveraient ce matin! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas mis dans une position délicate! Suivez moi s'il vous plaît!"

Suivant donc le postérieur gigantesque du concierge, Johanne traversa la foret qui entourait les lieux. De grand arbre très bien entretenus sortaient du sol de manière très artistique. Lorsqu'elle était encore élève, Johanne discutait souvent au pied d'un charme avec ses amis. D'autres élèves aimaient dormir sur les hautes branches. Elle chercha des yeux le petit étang qui se trouvait au milieu des arbres mais il était certainement trop loin pour être vu. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait un château. Celui ci était entièrement recouvert de lierre et de plantes grimpes de diverses variétés ci bien qu'il donnait l'impression de ne tenir que par le bon vouloir de la végétation.

Johanne entra dans le grand hall et remercia la femme qui lui indiqua brièvement le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, lui assurant qu'il fallait se rendre là-bas. Après avoir traversé bon nombre de couloirs et montait plusieurs escaliers, Johanne trouva enfin un petit comité de quatre personnes, dont une familière. Johanne fit de grand mouvement en direction d'Adelle dont le visage s'illumina à la vu de son ami.

"Johanne! C'est donc toi qui manquait à l'appel?" S'écria tel en lui serrant la main.

"J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à l'heure, les grilles étaient fermées!" Râla la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. "Je n'ai rien manqué?"

"Non. Rien. Nous sommes arrivés hier, on nous a parqué dans des appartements et voilà. Il y a du niveau." Souffla t-elle en se penchant vers son amie en regardant les autres personnes.

Le reste du groupe était constitué d'homme. Tous étaient bien plus âgés que les deux jeunes filles et arboraient un air sévère, fixant la grande porte en bois derrière laquelle se cachait le bureau de la principale. Johanne se rappela avoir trouvé cette porte étrange dans le passé. Comment une simple porte pouvait elle gardait les innombrables secrets d'un principal? Jusqu'au jour où elle avait été convoqué et que la porte lui avait demandé un mot de passe. C'était la première fois qu'un objet inanimé lui parlait. Le mot de passe donné, la porte c'était ouverte pour la laisser entrer.

Madame Maxime ouvrit la porte à la volet. Sa taille impressionnante et sa force de titan laissait supposer qu'elle était une demi-géante, mais tout le monde ici s'accorder à dire qu'elle avait de gros os. Elle portait une immense robe bleue à motifs roses, représentant des pétales de fleurs. Elle nous toisa du regard avant d'inviter les candidats à entrer.

Le bureau était tout en hauteur et en longueur, donnant l'impression de ne jamais finir. Les murs étaient couverts des portraits dans anciens directeurs discutant dans leurs cadres. Ils se turent en voyant venir les petits nouveaux. Johanne salua discrètement le portrait de Gédeon Val, portrait avec lequel elle aimait discuter à son époque, l'homme âgé lui répondit par un clin d'œil et la jeune femme se détendit légèrement. Des rayonnages se succédaient sous les portraits, portant sur leurs étagères des objets étranges, mais aussi des bibelots représentant des petits chiens. Certains d'ailleurs tournaient en rond en jappant.

Madame Maxime prit place à son bureau et observa les cinq postulants quelques secondes encore.

"Bien!" La forte voix de la femme fit tonner le mot. "Je suis madame Maxime, directrice de cette école. Nous nous trouvons dans l'obligation de trouver un nouveau professeur de potion pour notre établissement et j'espère que l'un d'entre vous sera à la hauteur de nos espérances." Elle marqua une pause. "Je ne vais pas me perdre en grand discours. Dans le sac, posait sur mon bureau, se trouve cinq épreuves, une pour chacun d'entre vous. Je vous souhait bonne chance."

D'un geste de la main, elle les invita à venir piocher dans le sac. Adelle fut la première à tirer, suivi d'un homme âgé, Johanne osa enfin plonger sa main dans le sac. Elle en sortit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était marqué "Bois de charme." Elle leva la tête plutôt déconcertée. Adelle ne semblait pas mieux comprendre l'énoncé de son problème alors que l'homme lui était déjà sortit en courant de la salle.

Soudain Adelle s'enfuit en courant à son tour laissant définitivement Johanne seule. Elle se tourna vers madame Maxime et lui lança un regard plein de détresse.

"Mademoiselle Lignuss, que vous arrives t-il?" Demanda t-elle en croisant ses avants-bras de la taille d'un jambonneau sur son bureau. "Votre ingrédient ne vous plaît pas?". Le mot ingrédient alluma un ampoule dans la tête de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de quitter le bureau, lança derrière elle un remerciement.

Elle se dirigea tout droit vers le parc et descendit en direction du charme qui lui servait d'abris durant ses études. Elle lui coupa quelques racines, lui arracha quelques feuilles et prit de son écorce. Elle s'excusa platement en retournant vers le château.

Elle bifurqua au dernier instant vers le potager où elle récupéra des fleurs de pissenlits et fini sa course en salle de potion. Adelle s'y trouvait déjà, et l'on devinait à l'odeur qu'elle fabriquait une potion de sommeil. L'air était un peu plus lourd dans le cachot et des volutes de fumée violette sortait du chaudron. Johanne fouilla dans l'armoire du professeur et dénicha de la poudre de condensé d'écailles séchées. Elle mit son chaudron sur le feu et le rempli à moitié d'eau. Elle passa les minutes qui suivirent à préparer ses ingrédients en attendant que son eau chauffe. Elle n'allait pas préparer quelque chose de bien complexe. Le charme était connu pour ses propriétés à éloigner le mensonge, elle allait concocter un filtre de vérité avec les moyens du bord.

Bien vite les autres candidats arrivèrent dans la classe. La pièce était remplie de fumées de couleurs diverses et d'odeurs étranges. Certains chaudrons émettaient des sifflements peu rassurants. Le filtre de Johanne avait la couleur et la consistance voulue. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle voyait le résultat obtenu par ses voisins, elle se demandait si elle avait la moindre chance d'obtenir le poste. Sa potion semblait réellement basique face à la complexité des ingrédients utilisés par ses camarades.

Elle remplie une fiole avec sa substance et soupira. Le sort en était jeté.

Ils se présentèrent tous ensemble devant la porte de la directrice. Le plus âgé d'entre eux toqua. Le battant pivota et madame Maxime fit entrer l'homme. Il ressortit après deux minutes invitant un jeune homme un peu rond à entrer à son tour. Il sortit et demanda à Johanne d'entrer.

La demie-géante était assise à son bureau, deux fioles de potions devant elle. Elle les observait avec insistance. Après un moment de réflexion, elle jeta la première au sol. Cette dernière se brisa en relâchant son contenu sur le tapis. Elle leva la tête vers la jeune fille.

"Et donc, je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi." Déclara-t-elle. "Que m'avez vous préparé?"

Johanne posa le flacon sur le bureau.

"C'est un véritaserum de dernière catégorie n'ayant pas tous les ingrédients à ma disposition. Il permet de..."

Elle fut couper par un mouvement las de la directrice. "Vous aviez le charme c'est bien cela?"

"Oui..." souffla Johanne qui sentait les larmes monter. Des toutes évidences... ce n'était pas assez bon pour celle qui aurait pu être son employeur.

"Merci, je veux voir Adelle."

Johanne sortit et demanda à son amie de se présenter à son tour. Le plus vieux du groupe se dirigea vers Johanne.

"On a entendu de la casse... tout va bien?" Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre venant du bureau.

"Elle jette les potions qui ne lui conviennent pas... Quand je suis rentrée, elle a gardé la verte."

"C'est la mienne!" S'extasia l'homme âgé en regardant vers le ciel.

Adelle ressortit du bureau et se fit de suite sauté dessus par l'homme. Elle lui apprit qu'il restait sur le bureau à l'heure actuel sa potion et une potion verte. Le coeur de Johanne se déchira... elle n'avait pas le poste. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se laissa glissant contre un mur.

Le dernier sortit de la salle. On entendit un dernier fracas de verre, puis un bruit de chaise. Enfin Madame Maxime se présenta. Il y eu un long silence, puis elle annonça un simple nom.

"Johann..." Johanne leva la tête n'en revenant pas, elle était donc sélectionnée?! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever ses espoirs furent anéantit. "...berg.".

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit de toutes ses dents et serra la main de la principale. Il était le nouveau professeur.


	3. Mieux que rien

**Chapitre 3**

**C'est toujours mieux que rien**

Le mois d'août était déjà bien avancé. Severus Rogue se leva en sueur, ses cheveux gras collés à sa joue. Il passa une de ses mains sous son nez et se gratta la joue. Une barbe de trois jours avait poussée sur son visage, aussi noire que ses cheveux. Ses yeux de même couleur fouillèrent sa chambre à la recherche d'un éventuel pantalon. Il en trouva un traînant dans un coin, roulé en boule. Une fois son jean's enfilé, il sortit de sa chambre une serviette sur l'épaule. Il traversa les couloirs du cachot pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain des professeurs.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, une voix l'interpella.

"Alors Severus, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?"

Rogue pivota sur ses pieds nus pour se retrouver face au vieux fou. Albus Dumbledore, encore affublé d'une chemise de nuit rouge et d'un bonnet coupé dans le même tissu, se tenait au milieu du couloir, souriant au milieu de sa barbe blanche. Severus se contenta de grogner et reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain.

La salle du bain des professeurs ne plaisait pas du tout à celui de potion. Premièrement, il n'aimait pas prendre de bain, hors il ne se trouvait ici qu'une immense baignoire. Secondement, n'importe quelle personne pouvait venir se laver avec lui. L'homme présentait un physique qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas repoussant, au contraire. Il présentait de larges épaules, un torse tout aussi large, des muscles fins qu'il ne prenait guère le soin d'entretenir. Le tout donnait une impression d'harmonie dans le chaos. Néanmoins le garçon s'estimait totalement difforme.

Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude après avoir retiré son pantalon. A sa première baignade il s'était mis entièrement nu... chose qu'il regretta en voyant entrer dans la pièce le professeur de métamorphose qui s'était trouvé choquée. Depuis, il portait toujours ses caleçons même dans l'eau.

Il put profiter de la salle de bain durant une petites dizaine de minutes. Par malheur, la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur affublé d'un maillot de bain bleu fluo, zébré de rouge. Severus roula des yeux en voyant son supérieur se glisser dans l'eau à son tour et ouvrir trois robinets, déversants de la mousse multicolore à l'odeur enivrante.

"Alors mon cher ami!" Lança Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée. "Bientôt la fin des vacances!"

"Mmmm"

Un silence prit place durant lequel le vieux se frotta vigoureusement la barbe avec de la mousse rose. Il tenta d'envoyer de l'eau sur Severus en lui lançant des regards polissons mais le maître des potions se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

"Vous ne vous lavez pas les cheveux?" Fini par lancer Dumbledore. "Vous savez, des cheveux propres, c'est bien plus agréable."

"Ce que je fais de mes cheveux me regarde." Cracha Severus en se tirant du bain.

"Si vous voulez!" Gazouilla le vieux fou avant de couler comme une pierre au fond de bassin pour se rincer la barbe.

Severus se sécha rapidement et enfila avec difficulté son pantalon sur sa peau humide. Il retraversa le château dans l'autre sens et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Une odeur de fauve le prit à la gorge et il détourna la tête. Sa chambre se trouvant au niveau des cachots, il n'avait pas de fenêtre, ce qui n'aidait pas à l'aération. Le professeur Chourave lui avait bien proposé d'utiliser une plante pour filtrer son air, mais il avait refusé. Son antre lui servant aussi de bureau, il aimait à la tenir la moins accueillante possible.

Il entra dans l'univers malodorant et moite de la pièce. Là, Il se gratte le ventre et ramassa la première robe sur laquelle il tomba. Celle-ci n'était pas de première fraîcheur mais après tout, il n'avait pas pour projet de sortir aujourd'hui. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les vêtements et les divers objets jonchant le sol jusqu'à son bureau. Il fouilla parmi les papiers éparpillaient dessus et en sortit une liste d'ingrédients.

"Severus!" La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans le couloir.

"Merlin, mais il va me foutre la paix l'autre cinglé." Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Le directeur passa la tête dans la chambre-bureau et eu un mouvement de recul immédiat. Rogue l'entendit tousser dans le couloir et soupira bruyamment. Le directeur fini par entrer dans la chambre, un mouchoir bariolé posé sur son nez aquilin. Il poussa du pied un t-shirt sale et s'avança vers le professeur de potion.

"Par Merlin Severus, rassurez-moi. Il y a un animal mort sous un meuble!" S'écria Albus plantant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noirs du maître des cachots.

"Mouai, non." Marmonna ce dernier. "Vous voulez quelque chose peut être?"

"Je voulais vous proposer de prendre le thé. Mais vu l'état de votre bureau, vous devriez peut être vous mettre à ranger dès aujourd'hui pour avoir fini le jour de la rentrée."

"Non" Lâcha simplement la chauve souris aux cheveux gras en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Le vieux le fatigué vraiment.

"Vous ne recevez pas vos élèves dans une porcherie pareille. On se croirait dans ma chambre d'étudiant à l'époque où..." Il fut coupé.

"Non, je ramasse mes habits d'habitude..."

"Mais les elfes ne viennent jamais faire le ménage?" S'étonna l'ancien.

"Je leur ai fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue."

Dumbledore sortit de la chambre en se demandant si tout cela était vraiment tolérable. Une chose lui paraissait sure et certaine. Si jamais Mc Gonagall apprenait l'état du bureau du professeur de potion, elle ferait soit une syncope soit un meurtre sanguinolent.

Passant devant la classe du professeur il eu soudain un doute absurde. Si la chambre du professeur ne ressemblait à rien d'humain, sa classe était-elle rangée? Jamais Rogue n'aurait osé préparer des potions dans une porcherie. Le directeur en était persuadé. Il n'y avait qu'une chose importante dans la vie de l'ex mangemort: les décoctions. Son pied chouta dans la porte de la classe, l'entrouvrant.

"Ho, que je suis maladroit." Lança le directeur en roulant des yeux. Il poussa la porte et passa sa tête dans la classe. Il fut soulagé de voir que tout était parfaitement bien en ordre. Les chaudrons étaient rutilants, le bureau bien rangé, les planches à découper brillantes. Il sourit en entrant dans la salle, respirant une bonne odeur de chaudrons neufs.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'armoire où le professeur rangeait ses ingrédients. Il ouvrit le premier battant et...

"SEVERUS!!"

Le cri sortit le maître des potions de sa torpeur. Il était assit sur son lit, un livre d'Edgard Allan Poe dans les mains. Il s'arracha à sa lecture à contre coeur et se leva en râlant avec force. Après avoir traversé le couloir en direction de sa classe il se stoppa net, se trouvant face à face avec le directeur qui semblait, pour une fois, perdre son calme légendaire. Remarquant cela, il sourit. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Oui, qui a t-il?"

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre armoire ressemble à... à... à ça!" Il pointa du doigt les étagères sur lesquels se trouvait un tas de pots et fioles posaient dans un désordre totale. Certains étaient même renversés.

"C'est du désordre logique" Marmonna Rogue en faisant un mouvement las de la main. "C'est pas rangé, mais on s'y retrouve."

"Vous peut être, mais les élèves?"

"Ils sont pas foutus de faire les choses correctement. C'est pas un placard rangé qui fera d'eux des bons élèves. Ils sont des bons à rien et puis voilà."

Il fit demi-tour la-dessus. Le débat était clos.

Mc Gonagall buvait un thé en lisant la dernière édition des "métamorphose pour sorciers avertis" l'ouvrage le plus recherché dans la profession. Alors qu'elle abordait un chapitre sur les transformations de meuble en être humain dénué d'intelligence mais fort utile pour détourner quelques instants l'attention, un être humain, bien réel cette fois ci, vint toquer à sa porte.

"Oui?"

"C'est Albus! Je ne vous dérange pas?" La tête du principal, ses lunettes de travers sur son visage, passa par la battant de la porte. La sous-directrice portait sa robe de chambre au motif écossais ainsi de magnifique petit chausson en forme de chat. Dumbledore sourit en les voyant.

"Alors comme ça vous portez mon cadeau de Noël?" Rigola t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

"En effet, ils sont très confortables." Lui répondit Mc Gonagall en reposant sa tasse. "Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici mon cher Albus? Vous venez chercher quelques douceurs? Il me reste une boite de chocolats moldus dans le placard je crois bien."

Elle pointa du doigt un placard richement décoré de tentures écossaises. Le principal sembla quelques secondes oublier ce pourquoi il était venu, regardant avec avidité les draps mais fini par se reprendre. La gourmandise attendrait.

"Je viens vous parler de Severus. Il y a comme un problème."

La directrice se jeta sur ses chaussons en regardant le directeur avec un air sévère.

"Il replonge dans la magie noire?" Lança t-elle en sortant de sa manche sa baguette. "Si c'est le cas, je vous le transforme en cafard, et on en parle plus!"

"Non ma chère, il ne s'agit pas de ça." Dumbledore se servit une tasse de thé.

"Le professeur Rogue semble avoir quelque problème avec... l'ordre."

"Ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Il n'a jamais été respectueux des consignes et des règles." Marmonna Mc Gonagall en ramassant son livre qui était tombé de ses genoux lorsqu'elle avait bondit. "Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, il a un problème avec le rangement. Sa chambre ressemble à la caverne d'un géant et un dragon ne retrouverait pas ses petits dans l'armoire de sa classe. Et Merlin sait que les petits dragons font à peu prêt la taille de Flitwick."

Mc Gonagall observa un léger silence durant lequel elle sembla lutter contre une colère montante. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait encore plus qu'une tarte au citrouille ratée, c'était bien le désordre. Et elle trouvait inadmissible qu'un professeur se laisse aller dans son école... enfin celle de Dumbledore. Elle se frotta les mains.

"Je suppose que le dialogue ne sert à rien."

"Il est aussi aimable qu'un Détraqueur lorsqu'il le veut."

"Et les elfes de maison?"

"Ils en ont peur. Et ce ne sont pas des esclaves après tout. Nous avons nous aussi un minimum d'effort à fournir."

La sous-directrice acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle tira un peu plus son chignon et essuya ses lunettes. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comme faire entendre raison au professeur de potions. Il était borné, mal aimable, mal élevé, moche, puant... elle fut sortit de ses pensées par le directeur.

"Et si on lui prenait un assistant?"

"Les autres professeurs en voudront un aussi."

"Les autres professeurs n'auront qu'un s'en trouver un s'ils en ont envi! Il faudra juste veiller à ce que cette jeune personne ne devienne pas l'esclave personnel de ce cher Severus."

"Et que fera cet assistant?"

"Il effectuera de menu tâche et en échange il apprendra le métier de professeur, après tout, beaucoup de jeunes gens cherchent à devenir enseignant."

Mc Gonagall considéra la proposition.

"C'est une excellente idée Dumbledore, mais il y a deux problèmes majeurs."

"Lesquels donc?"

"Severus n'acceptera jamais de former quelqu'un."

"Ca, je m'en occupe." Assura l'homme en souriant.

"Et soyons réaliste, qui acceptera de travailler avec le professeur Rogue?"

"Un serpentard de toutes évidences."

"Je m'y oppose. Il avantage déjà beaucoup trop sa maison. Avoir un assistant Serpentard serait une occasion de plus de donner des points non mérités à un élève."

Dumbledore secoua la tête et se plongea dans ses pensées. Soudain la solution se présenta à son esprit comme une évidence toute simple.

"J'ai peut être la candidate idéale!" S'écria t-il en reversant un peu de thé sur sa robe.

"Qui donc?"

"Une jeune fille française. Elle veut devenir maître des potions et j'ai eu vent qu'elle n'a pas obtenu le poste qu'elle visait. Elle ne connaît pas Rogue, elle recherche un travail, si possible en rapport avec l'enseignement et elle pourra peut-être insérer un peu d'humanité dans la classe de Severus!"

"Nous pouvons toujours la contacter. Elle semble parfaite pour ce poste. Reste à convaincre Severus."

"Je vous l'ai dit, je m'en occupe!"

Là-dessus, le principal sortit de la chambre du professeur de métamorphose. Il fila directement à son bureau et rédigea une lettre qui partie aussi vite pour les longs courriers.

~*~

"Thad! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?!"

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée l'avait détournée de la Gazette du sorcier. Depuis l'annonce officielle de son échec envoyée par hiboux, Johanne passait ses journées à écumer les journaux pour trouver un travail convenable. Elle se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Thaddeus, son chat, la regardait en ronronnant, assit sur la table. Au pied de celle-ci, une assiette était en miette.

"Monsieur Beaumont vous pourriez faire attention!"

Le nom du chat venait d'un livre moldu de Stephen King que la jeune fille avait particulièrement apprécié durant son adolescence. Le chat miaula et sauta au sol avant de partir se rouler en boule sur un fauteuil du salon.

La jeune fille nettoya les morceaux de porcelaine à l'aide d'un balai. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser la magie pour les travaux de la maison, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dépendante de cette dernière. La simple idée d'être accroc à la sorcellerie lui donnait l'impression très désagréable de s'approcher des drogués. Elle jeta les restes à la poubelle avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Le chat leva la tête dans sa direction et miaula. Johanne lui sourit.

"Non, il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse vraiment je dois t'avouer."

Le chat miaula une seconde fois.

"Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas à faire ma fine bouche. Mais pour le moment à part un travail de vendeuse chez "Mon beau chaudron" il n'y a rien qui rentre dans mes capacités. Je pourrai écrire en livre qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Un nouveau miaulement.

"Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, ce travail de vendeuse, c'est mieux que rien..."

Le chat se mit à ronronner.

Alors que la jeune fille rédigeait une lettre pour accepter l'emploi de demoiselle de boutique, un hiboux la fit sursauter. Un grand duc venait de cogner à sa fenêtre. De toute évidence, l'oiseau était épuisé. Il portait à sa patte une lettre toute chiffonnée.

Johanne le fit entrer et lui offrit de l'eau et des graines. L'oiseau l'en remercia en piaillant mais refusa d'y toucher du moment que sa patte arborerait le parchemin. L'enveloppe présentait une écriture calligraphiée verte émeraude, très joliment travaillée. Johanne ne connaissait pas cette plume mais le plus étrange la frappa lorsqu'elle retira le cachet représentant un P surmontant quatre animaux qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier. La lettre était rédigée en anglais.

_De: Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_A: Mademoiselle Johanne Lignuss_

_Mademoiselle,_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous vous souvenez de moi. Nous avons eu l'honneur de nous rencontrer, certes brièvement, durant votre examen oral au concours de professeur de potions. On m'a malheureusement apprit que vous n'aviez pas été retenue pour ce poste. Néanmoins, mademoiselle, lors de notre brève entrevu vous m'avez fait forte impression. _

_Les quelques qualités que vous m'avez présentées durant notre entretien me font penser que vous êtes la candidate idéale pour un nouveau poste que nous voulons mettre en place au sein de notre école. Nous vous proposons un poste d'assistante du maître des potions de notre école: Severus Rogue. Vous effectuerez quelques menus travaux pour le professeur qui s'engage à vous transmettre son savoir._

_Veillez mademoiselle nous répondre au plus vite._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Johanne resta un instant interdite, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle rêvait ou si la lettre existait bien. Si elle comprenait bien, elle venait d'obtenir un poste de rêve dans une école prestigieuse, et ce, sans n'avoir rien fait de particulier. Elle se tourna vers son chat qui le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de questions.

"Mon cher monsieur Beaumont" Déclara t-elle en se munissant d'un parchemin vierge et de sa plume fétiche. "Nous partons pour Poudlard! Oui, mon cher! C'est mieux que rien!"


	4. Quatre maisons

**Chapitre 4**

**Le lion, le serpent, l'aigle et le blaireau**

La voie 9¾. Certes, Johanne en avait très souvent entendu parler, en dernière année elle avait même étudier son mode de camouflage magique, mais le problème n'était pas là, elle ne l'avait tout simplement jamais empruntée. Cela faisait bien une demi heure qu'elle parcourait l'entre deux de la voie 9 et 10 en tâtonnant les murs. A ce rythme, elle n'arriverait même pas à Poudlard.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, sa valise pesait trois tonnes et Thad s'impatientait dans sa cage. Les miaulements incessant du chat attiraient presque autant de regards sur la sorcière que son étrange attitude à longer les murs en les touchant de la main.

Désespérée, elle fini par stopper sa recherche intensive pour essayer de repérer quelques petits sorciers en partance pour l'école de sorcellerie. Au début, elle se dit que la chose allait être plutôt simple. Il suffisait de repérer des jeunes gens comptant un hiboux ou encore une robe de sorcier parmi leurs bagages.

Par chance, elle fini par entendre quelque chose d'incongru.

"Neville, dépêche toi s'il te plaît. S'il le faut on abandonne ton crapaud ici!" Une vieille femme portant un immense chapeau ressemblant à un vide grenier portatif suivait un garçon rondouillard qui cherchait quelque chose par terre.

"Trévor! Mais où es-tu?!" Génia le garçon en fouillant derrière une poubelle.

C'était l'occasion où jamais de trouver la voie et, en plus, de se mettre bien avec un élève. A vu de nez le garçon devait être en troisième, ou deuxième année. Johanne ouvrit la cage de Thad et se planta devant le chat qui commençait à se demander si, tout compte fait, sa cage n'était pas un endroit tout à fait sur et formidable.

"Monsieur Beaumont, vous allez me chercher un crapaud! Mais attention, vous me le rapportez en un seul morceau! Sinon les réprimandes seront sévères. Vous m'avez bien comprit monsieur?"

Le chat miaula et fila à travers la gare.

Enfin, Thad refit son apparition, un crapaud sur la tête.

"Ce soir y'en a un qui va avoir droit à un gâteau au poisson!" Johanne récupéra le batracien et invita le chat à rentrer dans sa cage. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner et s'enfonça dans les méandres de la boîte. Johanne prit une grande et respiration et s'avança vers le garçon.

"Neville?" Lança t-elle.

Le garçon se releva brusquement et se cogna la tête contre une barre de fer maintenant une des poubelles. Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne en se redressant. Il était plutôt mignon, le fait qu'il soit un peu rond lui donnait un visage très doux et ses cheveux bruns étaient extrêmement soyeux. Johanne ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant retrouver un visage joyeux lorsqu'il aperçu son crapaud.

"Trevor!" S'écria Neville en prenant le crapaud dans ses mains. "Mais où étais-tu passé? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! J'espère que le train n'est pas partit..."

"Neville, la politesse!" S'écria ce qui devait être sa grand-mère.

"Désolé..." Le garçon leva les yeux vers son sauveur et devenu soudain très rouge. Johanne du réprimer un fou rire en voyant le visage de Neville changer de couleur.

"C'est rien garçon, pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai un service à vous demander." Johanne devint à son tour un tantinet rougeâtre. "Je n'arrive pas à trouver la voie... heu vous savez... pour l'école... C'est ma première année à Poudlard." Murmura t-elle à l'adresse de la vieille femme.

"Hooo, une petite nouvelle." S'exclama enjouée la femme. "Suivez nous, il faut avouer que la première fois n'est pas la plus évidente."

Le trio se dirigea d'un pas sur vers un mur que Johanne n'avait même pas remarqué. La vieille dame vérifia à gauche, à droite puis Neville et elle disparurent derrière les briques. Johanne fit de même et se retrouva instantanément transportée devant un train à locomotive vapeur. Elle sourit en voyant tout cela. Les élèves embrassaient une dernière fois leurs parents, les préfets faisaient déjà régner l'ordre et de toute part des amis s'interpellaient.

Johanne marchait un peu au hasard, suivant inconsciemment le jeune Neville. Ce dernier embrassa une dernière fois sa grand-mère et sauta dans le train en tirant sa grosse valise. Johanne monta à son tour. Lorsque le garçon entra dans un compartiment l'assistante se présenta à la porte sans vraiment chercher à savoir s'il existait un wagon réservé au professeur.

"Excuse moi, je peux m'asseoir?"

Le garçon redevint rouge pivoine et se contenta de secouer positivement la tête en balbutiant un vague "Oui bien sur". Johanne monta sa valise au dessus des sièges et s'assit en face de l'élève qui détourna presque aussitôt le regard.

"Et alors, tu es en quelle année?"

"3 eme." Marmonna t-il en regardant vers la porte. "Et... heu... toi?"

"Je ne suis pas étudiante, je viens pour être assistante du professeur."

Le garçon eu l'air surprit. "Je ne savais pas que ça existait!"

"C'est tout nouveau semble t-il."

"Ça doit être génial" S'extasia le garçon qui rêvait plus que tout de devenir professeur de botanique. "On doit en apprendre des choses en étant assistant!"

"J'espère bien..."

Un léger silence prit place durant lequel le train s'ébranla. On entendit certains élèves crier au revoir à leurs parents, d'autres monter en panique dans un wagon et enfin, ils quittèrent la gare. Johanne en profita pour libérer Thad qui sauta directement sur les genoux de sa maîtresse en ronronnant.

"Et... tu es l'assistante de quel professeur?"

"Le professeur Rogue, tu le connais?"

Le visage du garçon blêmit presque aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux et fit un petit oui de la tête. Ses épaules s'étaient voûtées et sa tête disparaissait presque au milieu de celles-ci. Johanne fut surprise par cette réaction.

"Il y a un problème avec Rogue?" Demanda Johanne. Mais n'obtenue pour réponse qu'un léger gémissement.

"On parle de la chauve-souris des cachots?" Lança un fille en entrant dans le compartiment. "J'ai eu un mal fou à te trouver Neville. Ginny arrive."

La demoiselle semblait avoir un an de moins que Neville. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles radis et un collier de bouchons. Mais le plus frappant était le blond de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses grands yeux qui lui donnaient un air constamment étonnée. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville qui se détendit sensiblement.

"Bonjour!" Lança t-elle à Johanne. "Que ce passe t-il avec notre cher Rogue?"

"Je vais devenir son assistante." Lança Johanne qui commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment un travail de rêve.

"Hola, faut du courage pour ça." Lança une fille rousse qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment en tirant une valise rapiécée. Johanne supposa qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. La jeune fille était très jolie. Elle présentait un visage bien fait, tacheté de taches de rousseur et de jolis cheveux longs, roux et très brillants.

"Je me présente Ginny Weasley, elle c'est Luna et lui..."

"Neville" compléta Johanne. "Je me présente, Johanne, mais appelez moi Jo'"

"Comment on peut accepter d'être l'assistant de ce mec?" Cracha Ginny. "Tu dois savoir que c'est une véritable ordure!"

"Et un vampire!" Lança Luna.

"Les vampires n'existent pas Luna!" S'écria Ginny. "C'est une légende."

"Non, mon père a écrit un article là dessus! Il existe mais sont tellement futés qu'ils ont réussit à nous faire croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende!" Elle sortit de son sac un journal sur lequel on pouvait lire "Le chicaneur". Elle le secoua sous le nez de Ginny qui roula des yeux.

"Je ne viens pas de Poudlard, je suis Française, ça explique que je ne connaisse pas la notoriété de cet homme." Expliqua Johanne qui commençait à se sentir mal. Son futur supérieur ne semblait pas du tout commode et elle venait très certainement de s'embarquer dans une galère sans nom.

"Comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien anglais?" S'étonna Ginny.

"J'ai suivi des études moldus en parallèle de mes études de sorcellerie. En France, il est indispensable d'être bilingue lorsqu'on cherche un travail moldu. J'ai donc appris l'anglais. Je sais tenir une conversation, mais je n'ai pas un niveau très élevé. J'ai d'ailleurs du travailler mon vocabulaire pour connaître le nom des ingrédients. J'espère que ça suffira."

"J'espère pour toi." Dit soudain Neville. "Sinon, tu vas vivre un véritable cauchemar."

"Et Neville est bien placé pour le savoir."

"Ho que oui, il se fait en permanence hurler dessus par le professeur Rogue."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, il me fait peur." Gémit le garçon.

Le reste du voyage, les trois élèves discutèrent de leurs vacances. Johanne resta silencieuse et à mesure que les heures passaient, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle imaginait déjà les horreurs qu'elle allait subir. Si l'homme était de nature sadique, elle allait en baver. Elle se voyait corrigeant des copies à ne plus en finir, récurer des chaudrons et pire que tout, ne rien apprendre. Et elle redoutait particulièrement une chose: les cris du professeur. Lorsqu'on lui criait dessus Johanne avait deux réactions tout à fait opposées: soit elle se mettait à hurler elle aussi soit... elle fondait en larmes. Elle se doutait qu'avec une tirant comme le professeur Rogue aucune de ces deux solutions n'étaient la bonne.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville et pensa à autre chose. Supporterait-elle de voir des élèves se faire maltraiter sans avoir son mot à dire? L'idée même de laisser quelqu'un en proie à des hurlements lui faisait tout drôle. S'était comme regarder quelqu'un se faire manger tout cru. Elle même n'avait pas été une élève brillante dans certaine matière, et elle pouvait comprendre le blocage que l'on pouvait ressentir face à un professeur. Elle soupira.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Johanne s'était tout simplement endormie en caressant Thad. Elle avait fait un rêve horrible durant lequel un homme portant une cape rouge et de longue canines pointues lui demandait de laver un chaudron avec sa propre brosse à dent. La jeune fille s'était réveillée en sursaut sous les yeux amusés de ses camarades.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son siège lorsqu'une petite femme passa dans le couloir. Son chariot était remplie de bonbon et cela redonna le sourire à Johanne.

"Alors les enfants? Un dernier petit remontant?" Demanda la dame un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. "On arrive dans moins d'une heure, c'est le moment ou jamais."

Neville acheta une choco-grenouille et les filles refusèrent poliment pour avoir encore faim durant le dîner.

"Je voudrais une souris-rouleuse" Demanda Johanne. "S'il vous plait!" Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard et Neville leva un sourcil interrogateur. La vendeuse sembla embêtée.

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est..." souffla-t-elle en fouillant dans son chariot.

"Mais si une petite souris, qui roule et change de goût à chaque tour... vous savez..."

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler..." s'excusa la vieille dame.

"Ho... ce doit être une friandise française!" S'exclama Ginny. "C'est pour ça qu'on ne connaît pas! Si tu veux des goûts différents prend des draguées surprises! "

Le sachet achetait, la jeune fille passa le reste du voyage à deviner les goûts de ses bonbons, grimaçant parfois lorsqu'elle tombait sur un goût comme "poubelle" ou "poisson cru". Enfin une voix leur indiqua qu'il était temps d'enfiler leurs robes de sorcier.

Johanne descendit du train et fut emportée par une masse d'élève, perdant de vu ses seuls connaissances. Elle chercha des yeux Albus Dumbledore mais ne trouva aucune personne portant une longue barbe blanche. Légèrement paniquée, elle se dirigea vers le seul son qui arrivait à surplomber le brouhaha ambiant: une énorme voix hurlant:

"LES PREMIERE ANNEE PAR ICI!!"

Le cri provenait d'un homme... poilu. Il présentait des cheveux hirsutes qui se fondaient dans une barbe tout aussi fouillie. De petit yeux noirs et des pommettes rougeottes étaient les seuls éléments visibles de son visage. Le garçon était tout simplement immense. Autour de lui s'amassait un bloc compacte d'élèves de premiere année qui semblaient tous aussi terrorisés les uns que les autres. Lorsque Johanne se trouva à hauteur du géant, elle se sentit encore plus petite qu'à son habitude.

"Monsieur excus..."

"LES PREMIERE ANNEE PAR ICI!!!"

"Monsieur!" Hurla Johanne en tirant sur le t-shirt de l'homme qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

Ce dernier laissa tomber sa propre caboche en direction de la petite bonne femme. Il eu un sourire.

"Ho, vous devez être Miss Lignuss! Monsieur Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre arrivé, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. LES PERMIERE ANNEE PAR ICI!!!" Le cri déchira les oreilles de la pauvre Johanne. Elle se contenta de sourire au géant.

"Je suis Hagrid, le garde chasse. J'ai pour mission de vous ramener au château en un seul morceau."

Johanne se força à sourire à nouveau. Décidément, l'année commençait mal.

Hagrid les mena en direction d'une foret. Les élèves semblaient tous morts de peur, ils se serraient les uns contre les autres, Johanne en remarqua même un en proie à des pleures incontrôlés. Elle même sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle s'agrippa inconsciemment au bras de la montagne de muscles. Le géant lui prit la main et lui sourit chaleureusement. Johanne avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir la main enserrée dans un étau géant, mais la sensation était assez rassurant.

"Alors comme ça vous êtres une mangeuse de grenouille?" Lança Hagrid pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"C'est exact."

"Je vais vous expliquer un peu ce qui va se passer. D'abords il va y avoir la cérémonie de la répartition. Vous allez devoir y passer aussi. C'est la tradition. Ensuite, un repas, vous aurez le choix entre manger avec les élèves et les professeurs, Dumbledore veut que vous soyez le plus à l'aise possible. Et enfin vous irez fait un bon gros dodo. Demain, ce sera le vrai départ. Je pense que Dumbledore s'occupera de vous faire rencontrer Rogue."

Johanne avait lu quelques livres sur Poudlard pour ne pas être trop prise au dépourvu. Elle savait que, comme à Beauxbaton, il existait quatre maisons: Gryffondor qui rassemblait les plus courageux, Poufsouffle où était envoyés les fidèles, Serdaigle regroupait les intellectuels et enfin serpentard pour les vils et les futés. Johanne savait parfaitement qu'elle finirait chez Serdaigle, dans son école elle avait été chez les Boulots, les homonymes de ces derniers.

Hagrid les fit monter dans des barques, et ils traversèrent un grand lac. Johanne regardait tout avec des grands yeux étonnées. Elle aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère du parc et surtout la foret qui bordait l'école. Elle pourrait y passer ses temps libres.

Enfin, ils empruntèrent un tunnel passant sous le château et débouchèrent dans une petite salle. Johanne reconnu un visage familier: celui du professeur Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers elle les bras tendus. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il la serra contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte d'une main hésitante.

"Miss Lignuss! C'est un plaisir de voir que vous êtes venue!" S'exclama l'homme en la lâchant. "Je vais devoir vous faire patienter quelques instants. Mais je vous promets que dès demain vous serez au courant de tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir!"

"Et le directeur n'est pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses" Ajouta Hagrid. Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le géant lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

Dumbledore enchaîna sur un discours destiné aux nouveaux élèves qui ne semblaient toujours pas rassurés. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Johanne fut carrément soufflée par le ciel magique qui représentait une magnifique nuit calme qui semblait réelle. Elle resta un moment interdite à contempler l'endroit. Des étendards de différentes couleurs étaient suspendus au dessus de 4 tables différentes. Johanne supposa que ses tables représentaient les maisons. Une dernière table regroupait les professeurs. Le jeune fille voulu observer la tête du professeur de potion mais elle eu soudain la vue bouchée sans avoir le temps de ne rien voir. Elle jura intérieurement.

Puis, quelques secondes après leur entrée, le silence fut complet. Tous semblaient regarder au milieu de la pièce. Johanne se tira sur la pointe des pieds et ne vit qu'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé posé sur un tabouret. Elle perdit l'équilibre quand celui ci se mit à chanter.

_Vous, jeunes élèves encore curieux_

_De découvrir ce lieu_

_Vous regardez le monde avec envi_

_Mais il faut maintenant choisir votre nid_

_A gryffondor vous irez_

_Si du courage vous avez_

_A Serdaigle vous réfléchirez_

_Si l'intelligence est votre principale qualité_

_A Poufsouffle vous prendrez pied_

_Si vous savez faire preuve de loyauté_

_Et Serpentard vous accueillera_

_Si de ruse vous faites loi_

Le chapeau se tu et tous se mirent à applaudir. Une femme au chignon extrêmement tiré les fit taire d'un signe de main. Elle prit à son tour la parole.

"Le choixpeau va maintenant choisir votre maison. Avancez vous lorsque j'appellerai votre nom. Anna Acillu!" Hurla t-elle. Une petite blonde traversa la salle vers le choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête.

"SERDAIGLE!" Hurla le couvre chef et la table bleu et argent explosa de joie.

Johanne regardait cela avec un intérêt particulier, c'était pour elle sa deuxième cérémonie de la répartition. A Beauxbaton il n'y avait pas de chapeau poète, les élèves prenaient un livre vierge sur lequel s'inscrivait leur maison et c'était à eu de l'annoncer. Autour de Johanne, les jeunes gens trépignaient d'impatiente d'être appelés. La jeune fille elle, appréhendait un peu le moment où son nom serait crié. Elle avait tout de même 26 ans et n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'une première année.

Lorsque son nom fut annoncé par la femme, Johanne s'avança. Ce qu'elle craignait arriva, et elle traversa la salle sous les murmures étonnaient des élèves. Elle pu entendre à la table qu'elle avait identifié comme celle des Serpentards des moqueries sur son age et son niveau d'étude.

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et enfila sur son crane le choixpeau magique. Elle cru entendre la voix d'une personne en pleine réflexion et ce fut la surprise.

"POUFSOUFFLE!" S'écria le couvre-chef et la table jaune et noir se mit à applaudir à tout rompre, même si certain ne semblait pas apprécier la présence d'une première année aussi âgée.

Johanne reposa le chapeau sur son tabouret et rejoint la table à grandes enjambées. Deux garçons s'écartèrent pour la laisser s'asseoir. A peine fut-elle assise sur le banc qu'elle fut mitraillée de question. Elle y répondit le plus clairement possible, expliquant qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là, d'où elle venait etc... Une fois les choses misent au clair la jeune fille se sentie bien plus soulagée, la table semblait l'avoir acceptée. Elle en oublia même de demander qui était le professeur Rogue.

Les élèves lui expliquèrent que la maison avait pour directrice le professeur de botanique, madame Chourave qui était certes exigeante, mais néanmoins très sympathique. Un discours de Dumbledore suivit, expliquant quelques règles et annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal: Aaron Hyde. Un très beau garçon se leva pour saluer la foule mais Johanne ne pu le voir en détaille, sa position ne lui assurant pas un large champ de vision.

Johanne commençait à relativiser. Certes il semblait que le professeur Rogue n'était pas l'être le plus doux du monde, mais il n'était pas le seul contact humain qu'elle aurait dans l'école. Les élèves de sa maison discutaient déjà chaleureusement avec elle et cela lui remontait le moral. Elle pouvait toujours se tourner vers eux en cas de problèmes. Certains lui proposèrent même des cours d'anglais pour être sur qu'elle comprenne tous les thermes magiques.

Le repas qui suivit fut l'occasion de divers échanges. Les craintes de la jeune fille disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que son ventre se remplissait. Après avoir avalé une bonne part de tarte, elle avait totalement oublié ses peurs. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs avant qu'Hagrid ne lui montre ses appartements, mais ne vit qu'une masse noire disparaître vers les cachots.


	5. Une assistante?

**Chapitre 5**

**Une assistante? C'est joli, mais pas vraiment utile**

Le lendemain, Johanne fut réveillée par le bruit des élèves descendant vers la grande salle. Sa chambre se trouvait dans un couloir de grands passages et les bruits des conversations filtraient par le dessous de sa la porte. Les élèves parlaient d'emplois du temps, du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et, bien sur, d'elle. Elle s'étira longuement et regarda autour d'elle avec un air incrédule. Le soir même, elle s'était jetée toute habillée dans son lit et s'était endormie sans prendre soin de ranger sa valise. Ce matin, les vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés dans une commode et l'on avait déposé un uniforme au pied de son lit.

Johanne considéra l'uniforme. Il comportait une jupe, une chemise blanche, un gilet et une cravate. Le gilet portait un écusson jaune et noir sur lequel un A avait été brodé, elle supposait que cela reflétait sa condition d'assistante, la cravate arborait les même couleurs. Johanne enfila les vêtements avec difficulté. La taille n'était de toute évidence pas la bonne. Le haut faisait ressortir sa poitrine, déjà généreuse, à la manière de deux obus et la jupe laissait entrevoir sa culotte à chaque mouvement. Comme ça, elle donnait le sentiment d'être une call girl. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier au dessus de l'uniforme et se sentit soulager en voyant ses formes disparaître sous le tissu noir.

Johanne ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Hagrid lui avait expliqué que Dumbledore viendrait la chercher pour le petit déjeuner qui commençait à 7h00. Hors, il était déjà 7h35 et personne ne s'était présenté à sa porte. De plus, elle allait pour la première fois découvrir le professeur Rogue et... il fallait l'avouer... cela lui faisait peur.

Soudain on toqua à sa porte. Johanne sauta sur ses deux pieds et fila ouvrir. Dumbledore l'attendait, les bras croisés dans le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille se sentit soulagée en voyant le directeur. Après tout, il était de son côté.

"Miss Lignuss!"

"Je vous en pris, appelez moi Jo', j'ai toujours détesté mon nom de famille..." Se plaint Johanne sans vraiment faire attention.

"Avec plaisir, mais à condition que vous m'appeliez Albus."

Johanne rougit et se demanda si le principal rigolait ou non. Elle lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle.

"Alors," Lança soudain le directeur. "Les elfes de maison vous ont bien déposé votre uniforme? J'espère que l'écusson vous plaît, il a été tout spécialement fait pour vous!"

Johanne fit une grimace "Il est... un peu... comment dire... petit."

"Comment ça?" S'étonna Albus.

"Disons que je dépasse un peu... devant et derrière." Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer le moins vulgairement possible.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il leva un sourcil blanc et fourni. "Vous... dépassez?"

Johanne soupira et ouvrit sa robe de sorcier pour montrer au principal. Ce dernier détourna les yeux des attributs féminins de la jeune femme en rougissant.

"En effet, vous dépassez." Toussa t-il en ne sachant plus où se mettre. "Mais ça pourra jouer en notre faveur!" Lança t-il soudain en reprenant la marche.

Johanne n'avait comprit la dernière phrase du professeur, mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas connu pour sa logique imparable. Elle suivit donc le directeur jusqu'à la grande salle. Les yeux de cinq tables se tournèrent automatiquement vers elle. Neville lui fit des signes pour la saluer, ainsi que Ginny. Johanne comprit qu'ils étaient des gryffondors. Une fille se leva pour mieux la voir et l'assistante se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle rejoignit la table des professeurs et s'assit à côté d'un enseignant qui arborait de superbes moustaches et ressemblait vaguement à Ed Wood, un acteur mort aujourd'hui. L'homme ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais un costume noir et un chapeau haut de forme. Johanne le dévisagea un instant.

"Je suis le professeur Hyde" Lança t-il en remarquant le regard insistant de la jeune fille sur ses moustaches.

Johanne détourna les yeux et tenta de trouver une contenance en se servant du jus de citrouille. Le garçon ne détourna néanmoins pas le regard de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine qui se trouvait être le professeur Chourave. Un jolie dame replète aux grosses joues rouges. Elle observa à son tour la jeune fille et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

"Ho, mais vous êtes une de mes élèves!" S'écria t-elle en montrant la cravate noir et jaune. "C'est donc vous Miss Lignuss."

"Jo', appelez moi simplement Jo'."

"Bien Jo'." Lança une voix masculine d'arrière elle. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait décidément la trouver agréable à regarder.

"Vous êtes donc l'assistante du professeur Rogue c'est bien cela?" La questionna Chourave.

"Vous pouvez venir m'assister quand vous voulez!"

"Ne faites pas attention au Professeur Hyde... il fait son numéro à toutes les jolies filles de plus de 18 ans." Soupira une femme que Johanne identifia comme être l'infirmière au vu de ses vêtements. "Si vous l'ignorez il finira par partir."

Johanne passa un agréable moment avec le professeur Chourave et Madame Pomfresh qui l'invitèrent à venir prendre un thé un de ces jours avec elles. Elle regrettait cependant l'absence du professeur Rogue qui semblait avoir quitter la table quelques minutes avant son arrivé. Dumbledore vint la chercher un peu avant 8 heure. Il voulait la présenter au maître des cachots avant le début des cours.

La rencontre allait se faire dans quelques minutes. Johanne sentait le stress se répandre de son ventre vers le reste de ses organes. Une fois dans les cachots, Dumbledore se stoppa devant une porte en bois sombres. Il toqua.

"Je serai à votre place, je me protégerais le nez." Fit t-il en posant un mouchoir sur le sien.

Johanne ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre libérant une odeur nauséabonde... et Johanne vit pour la première fois le professeur Rogue.

Elle fut instantanément paralysée par la peur. Devant elle se trouvait un grand homme aux allures de vautour. Elle ne pu, aux premiers abords, détacher ses yeux de ceux noirs du professeur puis son regard fut attiré par les cheveux gras de l'homme. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant précis était de s'enfuir en hurlant. Le long nez de la chauve-souris se tourna tout d'abords vers Albus puis, il accorda un regard pleins de mépris à la jeune fille.

"Oui? Encore une imbécile qui a perdu son chaudron dans le voyage?" Lança t-il et Johanne du se retenir de pleurer.

"Severus, je vous présente votre assistante!" Lança Dumbledore en faisant passer Johanne devant lui.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Rogue observa la fille d'un œil critique. Il eu un sourire et Johanne se détendit. Le professeur semblait heureux de la voir arriver. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

"Si c'est une blague Dumbledore, elle n'ai pas drôle." Lança soudain l'homme en noir et le sourire de Johanne fondu comme glace au soleil. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une assistante."

"Mais..." Balbutia la jeune fille en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

"Je sais que vous n'étiez pas au courant, mais maintenant qu'elle est là..."

"Elle n'a qu'à retourner chez elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'une assistante. Et je n'en ai surtout pas envie."

"Mais voyons Rogue, elle ne peut que vous être utile. Vous aurez bien moins de choses à faire avec une assistante."

"Mais..." tenta d'argumenter Johanne. Elle fut coupée par le professeur Rogue.

"Je n'ai pas envi d'avoir un boulet dans mes pattes."

Dumbledore soupira.

"Excusez moi Jo', mais c'est un argument de poids!" Lança t-il. Il ouvrit la robe de la jeune fille et Rogue sembla un moment perdre le fil de ses pensés. Son sourire changea pour devenir particulièrement inquiétant. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un seul coup. Johanne poussa un cri et referma tout aussi vite sa robe avant de se retourner vers le directeur.

"Mais ça va pas la tête?!" S'écria t-elle en lui collant une claque.

Rogue resta un moment sans faire le moindre geste, son sourire en coin ne semblant pas vouloir partir. Puis il sembla retrouver ses facultés mentales. Il se mit à rire.

"Je croyais que c'était une assistante, pas un pu..."

"Je ne vous permet pas!" Hurla Johanne en faisant de nouveau volte face.

"Je..." commença Rogue qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

"Je rien du tout!" Le coupa la jeune fille et lui imposant le silence d'un mouvement de main. "Mais c'est quoi cette école?! On me fait venir de France pour devenir l'assistante d'un type qui n'est même pas au courant de mon arrivé! Ha non, mais on se moque de moi, je rêve! Et vous le vieux, je ne vous permet pas de poser vos mains sur moi! Je suis pas gogo danseuse ok?!" Hurla t-elle en s'adressant au directeur, se mettant à parler en français. "Vous êtes même pas foutu d'imposer vos choix à vos professeurs! J'espère bien que vous allez me payer mon retour et croyez bien que je vais vous faire une sacré pub!"

"Par Merlin... calmez vous..." Bredouilla Dumbledore qui semblait tout simplement ne rien comprendre.

Johanne traversa le couloir en râlant sans sa langue, arborant une démarche ridiculement rigide. Rogue et Albus la regardait partir ne disant pas mots. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas qu'une si petite jeune femme puisse faire preuve d'autant de caractère. Il n'en revenait pas non plus du fait qu'on ait pu lui hurler dessus de cette manière. Sa joue brûlante arborait une superbe trace à 5 doigts.

Rogue, lui, cogité aussi vite que son cerveau lui permettait. La jeune fille avait-elle vraiment hurlé sur le directeur? Mon dieu, ce qu'il aurait aimé hurler sur le vieux débile lui aussi. Ha, le bonheur que ça aurait été. En tout cas, la gamine avait du caractère, et une grande gueule, en plus d'être fichtrement bien foutue. Il eu un sourire carnassier. Si la jeune fille ne supportait d'être malmenée, l'avoir comme "assistante" pouvait s'avérer amusant. Après tout...

"Mademoiselle!" Hurla Rogue en traversant le couloir à sa suite. "Revenez ici! Tout de suite!"

Johanne voulu se retourner pour lui faire un geste obscène mais la dernière phrase la coupa dans son élan.

"C'est un ordre!" Hurla le professeur.

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Le maître des potions arriva enfin à sa hauteur. "Après tout, je peux bien vous prendre à l'essais... une semaine." Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les yeux de sa nouvelle assistante provisoire. Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon, alors je vais vous demander de me suivre!" Lança gaiement Dumbledore en passant à côté d'eux. "J'ai deux trois choses à vous expliquer avant que vous n'entriez en fonction, mademoiselle!" Il remonta les marches en direction de son bureau.

Johanne n'avait aucune envi de se retrouver seul à seul avec le directeur. Surtout après la scène qu'elle venait de faire. Mais le vieux l'avait quand même déshabillée sans autorisation... elle avait eu raison de s'emporter. Il y avait des arguments que l'on n'avait pas à mettre sur la table. C'était assez dégradant après tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant un gargouille qui leur demanda un mot de passe.

"Plume en sucre!" Lança gaiement Albus qui semblait tout avoir oublié de la scène des cachots. Une porte pivota et ils prirent place sur un escalier magique qui les mena en tournant sur lui même jusqu'au bureau.

Après s'être installés derrière le bureau, Albus invita l'assistante à s'asseoir. Johanne prit place après un moment d'hésitation.

"Je m'excuse!" Lança t-elle avant que le directeur n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose. "Je ne voulais pas vous gifler, ni vous dire toutes ces choses. Mais c'était tellement humiliant!" Génia t-elle en regardant vers le ciel. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?"

"C'était un plan subtil mais il a parfaitement marché!" Se vanta Dumbledore. "Si le professeur Rogue vous voyiez me hurler dessus, il allait vous adorer, c'était sur!"

"Ho, je comprends."

Le professeur Dumbledore lui expliqua ensuite son nouveau statut. Étant assistante elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'entre deux, elle n'était ni élève, ni professeur. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait ni retirer des points, ni en donner, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus en gagner, ni en perdre.

"Mais." Ajouta Dumbledore. "Je dois permettre au professeur Rogue de vous sanctionner en cas de mauvais comportement. Comme, gifler quelqu'un." Il rit "Il pourra vous envoyer en retenu. Comme tous les autres professeurs d'ailleurs."

Johanne fit la moue. L'idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle trouvait cela un peu humiliant sur les bords. Se retrouver vulgairement envoyée en retenue était un idée grotesque à son avis. Mais puisque ce point n'était pas négociable, elle ne dit rien.

Dumbledore lui annonça aussi une excellente nouvelle. Elle allait avoir le droit d'enseigner un nombre d'heures qui lui sera imposées par le professeur Rogue. Un large sourire fendit son visage. Il n'y avait pas meilleure moyen d'apprendre le métier d'enseignant.

Vint le moment de partir retrouver le professeur Rogue. Alors que Johanne s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, elle se tourna embêter vers le professeur Dumbledore.

"Vous aviez réellement un plan tout à l'heure?"

"Non, je comptais simplement sur le côté masculin de professeur Rogue pour le faire changer d'avis." Il se mit à rigoler avant de sortir d'un tiroir une plume en sucre.

"Vous êtes vraiment barjot..." Soupira Johanne en souriant malgré elle.

"Mais avouez le, c'est ça qui me rend attachant!"

"Très attachant professeur, très attachant."

Elle eu juste le temps de voir le directeur lui lancer un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte.

Ses premières heures comme assistante furent loin d'être palpitantes. Elle se contenta de rester assise à attendre que les cours passent. Le professeur Rogue ne lui accordait pas grand intérêt et se concentrait sur les élèves, en particulier les mauvais. En effet depuis le début de la journée le professeur avait traumatisé une bonne vingtaine d'élèves... et ceux pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées. Un chaudron mal lavé, un potion mal préparée, un ingrédient mal coupé... il s'acharnait en particulier sur les élèves qui semblaient peu sur d'eux. Johanne restait tout de même impressionnée par le volume sonore que l'homme pouvait atteindre.

Arriva Neville et ses camarades pour le dernier cours de la journée. Les Gryffondors avaient, comme toutes les années semblait-il, cours avec les Serpentards. Voyant une de ses connaissances, Johanne osa faire quelques pas dans la classe pour lui venir en aide. Les premières minutes se passèrent dans un calme absolu jusqu'au moment où le maître des potions remarqua son assistante prêt du "gros Londubat".

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?" Lança t-il à l'adresse du duo. "Je ne pense pas avoir demandé à ce que l'on compose des binômes!"

Des rires, provenant essentiellement des élèves portant l'écusson vert et argent, s'élevèrent dans l'assemblé. Neville se crispa soudain et disparu instantanément au milieu de ses épaules.

"Vous m'étonnerez toujours mon cher Neville." Lança Rogue en se déplaçant vers le garçon. "Vous demandez de l'aide dès le premier cours maintenant?"

"Je..." balbutia Neville.

"Cela fait partit de mon travail d'aider les élèves professeur Rogue." Lança Johanne en passant devant l'élève, comme pour le protéger.

"Peut on vraiment aider monsieur Londubat?" Ricana le professeur Rogue en se tournant vers la classe dans un geste théâtral. Les rires se firent plus fort.

"Laisse tomber Jo'..." Marmonna Neville la voix remplie de larme.

"De plus ce grand garçon à besoin d'une fille pour l'aider... pauvre petit fifils à sa mèmère." Le professeur Rogue se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

"Ne parlez pas de ma mère!" Cracha Neville, devenant soudainement rouge pivoine. "Ma mère n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, d'accord?!"

"Monsieur Londubat!" Hurla Rogue en poussant Johanne de côté afin de pouvoir claquer la paume de ses mains sur le bureau du garçon, renversant du même coup un peu de sa potion. "Ne m'adressez jamais la parole de cette manière!"

"Monsieur, vous savez que c'est un sujet délicat pour Neville..." Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns passablement emmêlés.

"Hermione, ne te mêle pas ça..." Chuchota un garçon roux à ses côtés.

"Mais oui, j'avais oublié que vos parents sont complètement tarés mon pauvre garçon." Gazouilla Rogue.

"Professeur!" Lança Johanne sur un ton courroucé. "Vous dépassez les bornes!"

"Ho vous!" Aboya Rogue. "Je ne vous ai pas sonné!"

Neville renversa soudain son chaudron sur le maître des cachots en poussant un cri de rage. Il ramassa avec hâte ses affaires et passa la porte avant de la claquer. La classe se tu un moment, puis de grands éclats de rire explosèrent d'un peu partout.

"Hé bien, il est aussi givré que ces parents." S'exclama Rogue prenant un air supérieur. "Miss Granger, puisque ce cher Londubat vous intéresse tellement, vous lui ferez savoir qu'il vient de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison et qu'il écope d'une semaine de retenue."

Une fois les élèves sortit Johanne se posa devant le professeur Rogue, les sourcils fronçaient et les yeux pleins de flammes. L'homme ne bougea pas un cil et continua, impassible, à raturer les parchemins. Après quelques minutes de face à face le professeur daigna lever les yeux vers la jeune fille.

"Quoi?"

"Vous êtes... un être ignoble et sans coeur!"

"Ce n'est pas nouveau."

"Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait à ce garçon?!" s'indigna Johanne en se redressant.

"Écoutez mademoiselle. Je n'ais de leçon à recevoir de personne, et surtout pas de vous. Vous êtes là pour faire ce que je vous demande de faire, et rien d'autre. Je ne vous demande pas d'aider les élèves, encore moins de prendre leur défense. Vous êtes très bien dans votre coin à attendre la fin du cours."

"Pardon?!" S'exclama la jeune fille.

"Je vais vous le dire plus simplement si vous n'êtes pas foutue de comprendre les phrases de plus de cinq mots. Soyez belle et taisez vous!"


	6. Les retenues

**Chapitre 6**

**Les retenues**

Le lendemain, Johanne eu bien du mal à sortir de son lit. L'idée de retrouver le professeur Rogue lui minait le moral et elle n'avait qu'une envie: ne plus jamais voir cet homme. Hier, tard le soir, le professeur lui avait enfin donner une tâche à effectuer. Elle avait, sans broncher, du parcourir le parc de nuit, de long en large, dans le but de trouver du bois... pour faire du feu... alors que le professeur n'avait pas de cheminée.

Johanne s'était endormie avec difficulté et elle en payait le prix. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux. Un nouvel uniforme avait été déposé avec un mot d'excuse de professeur Dumbledore. Albus... hier il avait demandé à la jeune fille ce qu'elle pensait de son poste. Elle avait simplement affiché un sourire crispé et avait continué son chemin les larmes aux yeux.

Elle enfila son nouveau costume qui, cette fois, était bien à sa taille. Elle s'admira dans le miroir. L'uniforme lui allait vraiment comme un gant. Elle endossa sa robe et fila dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné. Là, elle retrouva le professeur Chourave qui lui fit de grand geste lui indiquant de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Johanne fut bien contente de retrouver le professeur et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de le petite dame. Madame Pomfresh la salua d'un bonjour plein de vitalité ainsi que le professeur Hyde qui la serra dans ses bras.

"Alors mademoiselle, que pensez vous de notre professeur Rogue?" Demanda Madame Chourave après lui avoir remplie son bol d'une bonne cuillère de céréale.

Le regard de Johanne s'assombrit et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé.

"C'est une ordure de première." Se contenta t-elle de dire.

"Il n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir." Tenta de le défendre Chourave.

"C'est pas une raison pour pourrir celle des autres." Marmonna Johanne en mangeant ses céréales.

"On ne vous a pas vu au thé hier!" S'exclama soudain Hyde.

"Parce que vous y étiez vous?" S'étonna l'intéressée.

"Bien sur, là où les jolies filles sont, Aaron Hyde est présent lui aussi!" Chantonna le professeur.

Les trois filles échangèrent un sourire.

"Je n'ai pas pu venir hier, je... discutais avec le professeur Rogue. Au sujet de sa manière d'enseigner."

"Ho..."

"On compte sur vous ce soir! A cinq heure à l'infirmerie. S'il le faut je peux venir vous chercher aux cachots." Proposa madame Chourave.

"Avec plaisir, sinon, il ne me laissera jamais partir!"

Le petit déjeuné fini Johanne se rendit aux cachots où le professeur Rogue finissait de réunir les ingrédients pour les premiers cours de la matinée. Il daigna jeter un coup d'oeil vers le nouvel arrivant avant de se remettre au travail.

"Je peux vous aider?" Proposa Johanne en s'avançant vers le professeur.

"Non."

La voix glaciale fit comprendre à Johanne qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe et de ne pas bouger. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer sur un chaise dans un coin, la voix du professeur Rogue retentit à nouveau dans la salle.

"Ce matin vous n'allez pas assister à mes cours."

"Mais... pourquoi?"

"Vous allez ranger mon bureau, après tout, c'est votre travail." Il sortit d'un poche de sa robe une petite clé en argent. "J'espère pour vous que ce sera parfait."

Dans le couloir Johanne se mit à marmonner quelques insultes bien sentit à l'intention de son vénéré mentor.

"Non mais il me prend pour une bonne en réalité..." Grogna t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant le capharnaüm de la chambre du professeur. "C'est super comme poste, à la fin je vais pouvoir postuler dans un hôtel!"

Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à nettoyer le bureau. Cette fois, elle fit usage de la magie, la tâche était d'une bien trop grande ampleur pour s'y atteler à mains nues. Alors qu'elle finissait de récurer le bureau, le professeur Rogue fit son entré. Il laissa son regard traîner dans la chambre-bureau et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille avait fait un bon travail. Plus rien ne traînait au sol et elle avait même trié ses vêtements afin que les elfes de maison les lave. L'odeur de rat mort avait disparu et une plante grise trônait sur le bureau ainsi que sur la table de chevet. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de plantes filtrantes. Il fit quelque pas vers la jeune fille qui avait nouée ses longs cheveux en nattes.

"On a vu mieux." Déclara t-il.

Johanne se contenta de grogner.

"Madame Chourave vous demande. A ce que je vois on tente de ce faire des amies." Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se pencha vers son visage. "J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien Jo'."

Le sourire carnassier du professeur Rogue fit tellement peur à Johanne qu'elle quitta la pièce sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Les mots semblaient tout simplement coincés dans sa gorge. Elle traversa le couloir tellement rapidement qu'elle se cogna dans le professeur Chourave.

L'infirmerie était... très blanche. Johanne aimait bien cet endroit. Il semblait calme et de bonnes odeurs de plantes et de médicaments flottaient dans l'air. Elle respira à plein poumon en entrant dans la pièce. Sur un lit, un garçon lisait un livre, un oeil sous un cache. Ce détail lui donnait l'air d'un pirate. Johanne le salua et elle suivit Chourave dans une petite pièce adjacente à la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. Là, assit sur de jolie petit pouf blanc, autour d'une table bien garnie, ce trouvaient Pomfresh et le professeur Hyde. Ils avaient déjà une tasse à la main.

"Ha! Vous voilà!" S'écria Pomfresh en se levant.

"On a bien cru qu'on allait se retrouver à deux." Rit le garçon à moustaches.

"J'ai du batailler avec Rogue pour qu'il laisse la jeunette partir." Chourave roula des yeux.

Johanne prit place entre le professeur Chourave et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pomfresh lui servit un bon thé au caramel, ayant soit disant des vertus apaisantes. Le jeune fille appréciait vraiment la gentillesse dont faisait preuve ces trois personnes. Ils parlèrent un long moment de tout et de rien. Puis soudain Chourave se tourna vers Johanne comme si une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Au fait! Neville est venu me parler de vous!"

"Ho..." Johanne ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Le garçon ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir été aidé par une fille durant le dernier cours de potions. D'ailleurs il l'évitait depuis l'inccident.

"Il vous aime beaucoup. Ça le rassure vraiment de vous avoir à côté de lui en cours de potion. Il espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir attiré d'ennuis hier."

"Que c'est-il passé?" S'étonna Hyde.

Johanne relata la manière horrible dont le professeur Rogue s'était acharné sur le garçon. En particulier sur les parents de Neville.

"D'ailleurs, qui a t-il avec ses parents?" Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

"Ils sont à saint Mangouste. Ils sont... comment dire... devenus fous à la suite d'un bien terrible épisode."

"Un sortilège de Doloris. Ils étaient Aurors." Précisa Pomfresh en soupirant.

"Neville va souvent les voir... mais ils ne savent même pas qui il est."

Johanne sentit son coeur se serrer. Le garçon n'avait pas du avoir la vie facile. Le sortilège de Doloris était l'un des trois sorts interdits, il faisait vivre la victime un véritable martyr et peu de gens en sortait sans séquelle, physique, comme psychologique.

"J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir l'aider..." Souffla Johanne.

"Il y a un moyen pour ça, je voulais vous en parler." Lança Chourave en souriant. "Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez des retenues de Neville. Vous pourriez lui prodiguer des conseils pour réussir ses potions et le faire travailler dans cette manière. S'il prend confiance en lui, je suis sure qu'il peut devenir un grand sorcier!"

"Je n'en doute pas." Déclara Johanne. "Mais Rogue ne me laissera jamais m'occuper d'une retenue. Il ne veut déjà pas que je participe, ne serait qu'un peu, au cours..."

"Dites lui simplement que ça lui fera du travail en moins et qu'il n'aura pas à s'occuper de... cet empoté." Déclara Hyde. "Enfin, ce n'est pas que je considère Neville comme un empoté, mais si vous donnez l'impression de vouloir lui en faire baver... ça pourra peut être le convaincre."

L'idée fut adoptée.

C'est ainsi que le soir même la jeune fille se présenta avec apprécions devant le professeur. Néanmoins elle ne le trouva ni dans la grande salle, ni dans la salle réservé aux professeurs ni dans sa classe. Avec un regard effrayé elle posa ses yeux sur la chambre nouvellement rangée du professeur. Le ventre en vrac, elle se décida après 20 minutes d'hésitation à toquer à la porte.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Heu... votre assistante, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose..."

Il y eu quelque bruits derrière le porte, puis celle ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue.

"Oui?"

Il bloquait de toute la largeur de son corps l'entrée de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard plein de mépris à la jeune fille.

"Vous venez m'annoncer que vous abandonnez déjà votre poste?" Il ricana.

"Au contraire je venais vous proposer de me donner un peu de travail. Je me demandais si je pouvais m'occuper des retenues de Neville."

"Haha, vous, vous occupez d'une retenue? Mais laissez moi rire. Une retenue ce n'est pas un parc d'attraction pour bisounours ma petite."

Johanne resta un instant interdite ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et surtout n'osant plus rien prononcer. Elle fini par prendre son courage à deux mains.

"Je... enfin... ça vous fera du travail en moins..." Lança t-elle en levant légèrement les yeux vers le professeur.

"Au contraire maltraiter cet imbécile me délassera en fin de journée..." Le maître des potions sourit en se penchant vers la jeune fille. "Vous avez du remarquer que j'aime ça, maltraiter les gens. Non?"

Johanne voulu répondre qu'à ce niveau ce n'était plus maltraiter mais se contenta de baisser les yeux.

"S'il vous plaît..." Marmonna t-elle.

"Mais c'est qu'elle me supplierait la petite avec ça... Regardez moi quand je vous parle!" Hurla t-il.

Johanne leva la tête en vitesse son nez touchant presque celui du professeur. Soudain elle comprenait exactement ce que Neville pouvait ressentir devant la chauve-souris. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre en larme.

"Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est avec ce genre d'attitude que vous allez réussir à gagner ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect?"

"Non... je... c'est que..."

"Quoi?!" Rugit Rogue. "Dites donc quelque chose!"

Soudain, Johanne se souvint des paroles d'Hyde.

"Je voulais simplement m'entraîner à être comme vous... Avec Londubat, ça doit pas bien être difficile d'être odieux..."

Le professeur Rogue émit un rire gras en se redressant. "Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire?"

"C'est que..." Johanne tenta de se donner une contenance. "Il ne m'a même pas remercié d'avoir pris sa défense" Cracha t-elle en faisant mine de s'énerver. "Si c'est ce que ça donne quand on est gentil avec des élèves, je préfère encore votre méthode."

Le professeur Rogue sembla considérer les paroles. Il secoua la tête à trois reprises.

"Je veux bien que vous vous occupiez d'une retenue et sous ma surveillance. Et si il part en pleurant, je vous laisserai le reste de la semaine avec le garçon."

Johanne eu bien du mal à réprimer un sourire, et elle partit, sans dire merci.

Elle passa presque toute la nuit à mettre un plan au point. Il fallait tout d'abords prévenir Neville. Le garçon aurait un rôle à jouer: celui du pauvre élève martyrisé et elle, et bien il lui faudrait être méchante. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais elle s'entraîna toute la semaine sur des Serpentards. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à descendre en flèche les serpents vert et argent. Elle trouvait même cela très drôle.

La semaine défila assez rapidement. Elle fini même par s'habituée aux hurlements du professeur et commençait à ne plus y prêter attention. Elle détestait cordialement cet homme mais sa place d'assistante commençait à lui plaire. Elle pouvait apprendre bien des choses en observant les élèves et le professeur Rogue semblait satisfait de son travail. Il lui annonça même le jeudi soir qu'il la gardait encore 1 mois à l'essai.

Rogue avait quelques difficultés à se l'avouer mais il aimait bien Johanne. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait sans rechigner, elle avait vraiment peur de lui. En plus, elle pleurait presque lorsqu'il haussait la voix. La jeune fille le considérait comme une menace permanente et ce statut lui convenait parfaitement. Néanmoins, en plus de tout cela, il aimait l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle chantonnait assez souvent en effectuant ses travaux et le professeur appréciait. Elle était tout de même bourrée de défauts. Il la trouvait un peu trop naïve et gentille, mais ça... ça pouvait se changer.

Arriva enfin la première retenue du garçon. Johanne et lui avait répété toute la semaine leur petit numéro dans une classe vide. Ils étaient rodés. Le garçon semblait réellement avoir peur de l'assistante et celle ci commençait à prendre goût à ses propres hurlements, surtout quand c'était pour de faux. Mais Neville n'aimait pas savoir que le professeur Rogue allait être là. Johanne avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne serait que simple spectateur, le garçon restait tout de même paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver avec quasi seul avec l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemards.

Neville fit son entré et disparu presque aussitôt entre ses épaules en apercevant le professeur Rogue. Celui ci ce contenta d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Bonjour Neville." Siffla t-il. Il sourit lorsque le garçon fit un bon de côté en entendant sa voix. "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais c'est miss Lignuss qui va s'occuper de vous ce soir." Il montra Johanne d'une main et lui fit signe de commencer.

"Bon, puisque tu as foutu ton chaudron par terre au dernier cours on va tout recommencer depuis le début." Lança t-elle à l'adresse du garçon.

La retenue se déroula comme prévue. Johanne incendiait le jeune homme au moindre faux mouvement et Neville semblait vraiment vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs mais surtout pas ici. Rogue observait cela avec un intérêt grandissant. Les pics de la jeune fille n'étaient pas encore vraiment aiguisés, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. La séance se termina sur des cris de colère de Johanne lorsque Neville lui annonça que c'était fini. La potion était rouge et gluante au lieu d'être bleu et fumante. Elle jeta la fiole d'échantillonnage contre un mur et invita le garçon à nettoyer cette horreur au plus vite. Puis Neville fila dans le couloir comme si la retenue avait été donné par Rogue.

Severus se leva lentement de sa chaise sous le regard de Johanne.

"Je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir seule maintenant." Lança t-il simplement avant de disparaître à son tour dans un mouvement de cape qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Johanne alla se coucher le coeur léger.

Depuis que Neville passait ses soirs de retenu à suivre les conseils de Johanne, son niveau en potions c'était nettement amélioré. Il ne faisait plus exploser son chaudron, il ne se coupait que rarement et il commençait à maîtriser les dosages. Rogue accepta même de jeter un coup d'oeil dégoûté à sa potion lors du premier cours qui suivit les retenus.

La semaine de colle étant terminée, Johanne continuait à l'aider, lui et quelques autres élèves, en cachette du professeur Rogue. Elle redoutait néanmoins le moment où le professeur ferait le lien entre elle et les progrès des jeunes gens.

Johanne prenait souvent le thé avec ses trois camarades et, après trois semaines au sein de l'établissement, elle commençait à trouver sa place. Elle avait même rencontré Harry Potter dans un couloir. Aux premiers abords elle s'était contentée de lui adresser un signe de la main dans un couloir et bien vite la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés qui semblait s'appeler Hermione Granger était venu la saluer avec ses deux amis, Ron et Harry. Ils avaient vaguement discuté ensemble et lorsque le trio était repartit elle avait gardé une très mauvaise impression vis à vis du héros qui avait tué le Lord noir. Le garçon ne parlait que de lui et de ses exploits, s'en vantant sans aucune retenu.

"Ho, après tout ce n'était qu'un basilic" avait-il déclaré en racontant son aventure dans la chambre des secrets. Il avait attendu que quelqu'un s'exclame que le basilic était un serpent mortel et qu'il avait été tout simplement héroïque pour faire mine d'être gêné. Au moins, elle partageait quelque chose en commun avec le professeur Rogue: une haine bien montée contre ce petit frimeur.

S'il y avait un cours que Johanne détestait c'était le jeudi soir. Lorsque les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours ensemble. Le professeur Rogue était souvent en grande forme ces soirs là et déchaînait tout son courroux sur une personne au hasard. Après quelques tentatives hasardeuses pour calmer le jeu, Johanne avait fini par abandonner tous espoirs et ne cherchait plus à apaiser le professeur. Elle se contentait d'aider rapidement quelques élèves quand le professeur avait le dos tourné.

Ce soir là, le maître des cachots était dans une forme olympique. Une petite jeune fille au cheveux bruns avait un mal de chien à faire épaissir sa potion. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé pour la faire tourner ne semblait pas assez puissant pour cela. Bien sur, c'était sur elle que le professeur Rogue avait décidé de s'acharner ce jour-ci.

"Hé bien alors?!" Lança t-il en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. "En plus d'être nulle en potions, on ne remonte pas son niveau avec les sortilèges?! Mais vous êtes sure d'être une sorcière?" Des ricanements se firent entendre.

"Non, vous êtes là par erreur n'est-ce pas?" La jeune fille baissa la tête. "N'est ce pas?!" Répéta-t-il en haussant la voix. Il était bien décidé à l'humilier.

"Non professeur..." Souffla la jeune fille.

"Comment ça non? Vous allez me dire que c'est un niveau de troisième année ça peut être?" Il donna un coup de pied dans le chaudron qui oscillant dangereusement.

"Faut pas s'étonner, c'est une sang-de-bourbe!" Lança un garçon aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Johanne reconnu la voix de Draco Malfoy. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que des rires éclataient de tous côtés.

"Une sang-de-bourbe, une sang-de-bourbe" Se mit à chantonner Draco en la pointant du doigt. Les Serpentards le suivirent en chantant en coeur.

Pour Johanne ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle lança donc aussi fort que possible.

"Et alors, ça te gène peut être?"

La classe se tu pour écouter la réponse de Malfoy.

"Hooo, mais j'oubliais. Professeur est-ce vrai que votre assistante est elle aussi, une sang-de-bourbe?" lança t-il en regardant Johanne avec un sourire narquois.

Le professeur s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Johanne.

"Et toi Draco, c'est vrai que tes parents sont cousins?" Lança Johanne.

Il y eu un silence. "Pardon?" Se mit à rire le garçon.

"C'est pas nouveau que les familles de sang pure sont obligées d'utiliser la consanguinité pour réussir à se perpétuer.." Lança Johanne d'un ton innocent. "En même temps... ça explique pourquoi t'es aussi bête."

Un silence suivit les paroles, puis quelqu'un se mit à rire. Les rouge et or applaudirent de toutes leurs forces l'assistante et le professeur Rogue resta un instant bouche bée. Malfoy était devenu rouge pivoine et hurlait qu'elle allait le regretter, que ses parents allaient entendre parler de cela et qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

Le bazar était tel que Rogue fut obligé d'interrompre le cours. Et c'est dans une colère noire qu'il hurla à l'adresse de Johanne avant de quitter la pièce.

"JE VOUS VOIS DEMAIN EN RETENUE!"


	7. Un trou noir c'est troublant

**Chapitre 7**

**Un trou noir, c'est troublant**

A peine Johanne fut-elle sortie de la classe qu'une salve d'applaudissements l'accueillit. Elle tourna la tête incrédule vers les élèves qui célébraient son insolence. Derrière elle, la porte du bureau de Rogue claqua et la joie qui commençait à naître dans sa poitrine se dégonfla comme un ballon. Elle venait très certainement de perdre son poste mais elle se força à sourire alors que des mains venaient lui taper le dos. Elle se mit à marcher aux milieux des élèves qui la félicitaient pour se rendre au seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit: l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin de parler à ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du champs de vision des élèves qui l'applaudissaient toujours, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle dépassa au galop des étudiants, grimpa quelques marches en se rappelant trop tard que l'une d'entre-elles était escamotable. Son pied s'enfonça comme dans du beurre au fond de la cavité en bois et elle se retrouva coincée comme un imbécile. Coupée dans son élan elle tomba en avant et se rattrapa avec difficulté à la rampe. Au passage, elle se cogna le nez contre la marche suivante.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et attrapa son nez par reflex ce qui eu pour effet de la faire à nouveau tomber. Le choc fut encaissé par son front et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté, de l'aide dévala les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur sucrée des bonbons, elle su que son sauveur n'était autre que le directeur.

"Hé bien Jo'!" S'écria t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. "Rien de cassé?"

"Mon honneur est en petit morceau mais hors mi ça, je crois que le reste est en bon état." Marmonna t-elle en se tâtant le nez.

"On ne vous avait pas prévenue pour la marche?" Demanda le professeur en lui décoinçant le pied d'une manière experte.

"J'ai oubliée..." Marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux. "Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé professeur..."

Et soudain, sans prévenir, elle fondit en larmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore la regardant un peu surpris au départ. Il devait sans doute trouver ça ridicule de pleurer pour une marche escamotable.

"Allons jeune fille, il y a plus de peur que de mal..." Bredouilla t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule un peu gêné.

"C'est... pas... ça" Hoqueta Johanne en essayant de se calmer. "Le professeur Rogue... il... il va me tuer..." Elle repartit dans un torrent de larmes sous les yeux du principale.

Ce dernier lui entoura les épaules d'une manière très paternel et la fit monter les marches en lui parlant tout doucement. Il tentait, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, de calmer la jeune fille. De plus, il se promit d'avoir une conversation avec Rogue. S'il traumatisait un peu trop l'assistante, elle ne tiendrait pas l'année.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans son bureau où le principal l'invita à s'asseoir. Johanne avait réussit à se calmer, un peu, et éprouvait une sorte de grand moment de solitude. Le directeur ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit différents bonbons.

"Prenez en un, ça ira tout de suite mieux. Goûtez les dents d'ogre, c'est tout nouveau." Dit-il en poussant devant lui un bonbon à la vanille représentant une dent gigantesque sur lequel un nappage au caramel formait une carie. "Plus vous attendez et plus la carie s'étend."

Johanne le prit en souriant légèrement et commença à le grignoter avec précaution. Un silence s'installa, laissant la jeune fille se calmer totalement. Dumbledore sortit de sa manche un mouchoir à carreau de la taille d'une nappe et lui tendit.

"C'est Hagrid qui me l'a offert" Expliqua t-il comme pour excusez la taille. "Tenez."

Johanne se moucha consciencieusement et garda le mouchoir en main.

"Que vous arrive t-il donc ma petite? Qu'a bien pu vous faire Rogue pour vous mettre dans un état pareil?"

"C'est ma faute, j'ai insulté un élève..." Souffla Johanne en baissant la tête.

Dumbledore eu l'air surprit. "Comment cela?"

"Draco Malfoy insulté une jeune fille de sang-de-bourbe... j'ai répliqué." Son regard s'assombrit.

"Et qu'avez vous dit?"

"Que ses parents étaient probablement consanguins pour qu'il soit si bête..."

Il eu un moment de silence. Johanne pensait que le professeur ne répondait pas car il était bien trop choqué, ou en colère. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il se retenait simplement de rire en gardant une main devant sa bouche. Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre s'esclaffer elle aussi devant l'allure comique du vieux et tous deux rire de concert. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés le sourire du professeur Dumbledore fut plus rassurant que mille paroles. Johanne sentit un poids s'envoler de son estomac.

"Ne vous en faite pas, Rogue ne vous licenciera pas pour ça."

"Ha?" S'étonna Johanne qui, suite à la réaction de colère furieuse du professeur, était sure d'avoir définitivement perdu son poste.

"Si vous n'aviez rien dit, le professeur Rogue aurait officié à votre place." Assura le directeur en prenant une choco-grenouille sur son bureau. "Il n'accepte pas que l'on traite ainsi une élève."

Johanne ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri d'indignation. "Si ce n'est pas les élèves, c'est lui qui humilie ses victimes. Laissez moi rire."

"C'est t-il moqué de quelqu'un sur son statut d'enfants de moldus?" Demanda Dumbledore le plus sérieusement du monde.

Johanne chercha dans sa mémoire. "Non... en effet."

"S'il y a une insulte qu'il ne tolère pas, c'est bien celle là."

"Et pourquoi?"

"On ne choisit pas ses parents." Rétorqua simplement Dumbledore.

Johanne secoua la tête. Elle se sentait tout de même bien plus légère depuis que le professeur lui avait expliqué tout cela.

"Je suppose que vous êtes collée, non?"

"Ho, oui en effet." Elle avait oublié ce détail et elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Le professeur Rogue allait très certainement lui en faire baver des ronds de chapeau.

"C'est sa manière à lui de vous faire comprendre qu'il existe d'autre moyen de sanctionner un élève que de se moquer de lui en retour. Même si je dois l'avouer, votre répartie était bien trouvée." Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil. "A l'avenir, retenez vous. Rogue sait tenir une classe."

Johanne sortit du bureau pour se rendre à ses appartements. Elle réfléchissait. Le professeur Rogue avait donc un semblant de conscience? C'était difficile à croire, lui qui semblait être le diable incarné. Il devait être lui même sang-de-bourbe pour comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on se faisait ainsi insulter. C'était certainement ça.

Elle s'endormit avec difficulté, pensant à sa retenu qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle fit un drôle de rêve dans lequel le professeur Rogue se transformait en chauve-souris et s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux. Il lui arrachait des méches par poignet et la jeune fille se retrouvait très vite chauve. Alors Draco se moquait d'elle avec d'autre Serpentard en l'appelant "Chauve-de-Bourbe" et elle finissait par se jeter dans un puits pour ne plus les entendre. Le bruit sourd de sa chute la fit se réveiller en sursaut. On toquait à la porte.

"C'est qui?" Marmonna t-elle en se réveillant à peine.

"Le professeur Chourave." Lança la voix du professeur de Botanique. "Je vous amène une tisane!"

Johanne se leva et ouvrit la porte à la petite dame qui entra en lui souriant.

"Ne faites pas attention au bazar." Lui lança Johanne d'une voix endormie.

"On ne vous a pas vu hier au dîner, j'étais un peu inquiète. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué pour votre histoire avec Rogue."

Un décharge de stress explosa dans le ventre de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa colle qui aurait lieu le soir même. Son visage se décomposa instantanément.

"Je vous apporte une tisane pour que vous restiez calme durant la journée. Et si Rogue dépasse les bornes, croyez bien qu'il entendra parler de Chourave!" Lança la petite dame en leva un doigt vers le ciel renversant un peu de tisane du même coup.

Johanne sourit et remercia Chourave pour tout ce qu'elle faisait.

"Ce n'est pas tout." Lança une voix derrière la porte. Le professeur Hyde fit son entrer, déjà vêtu d'un de ses costumes de dandy. "Le professeur Rogue m'autorise à vous emprunter pour la journée. Aujourd'hui vous êtes l'assistante du professeur Hyde!" Il prit une pose ridicule en se caressant la moustache. "Alors, heureuse?"

"Ho, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point." Rit Johanne en chassant ses amis de sa chambre pour se préparer.

Johanne fut donc l'assistante du professeur Hyde et il fallait avouer que c'était bien plus drôle que les cours de potions. Les élèves féminines de Poudlard semblaient tout simplement exceller cette année dans cette matière. Le professeur Hyde gratifiait chaque bonne réponse d'un clin d'oeil appuyé à l'élève qui fondait la plus part du temps devant l'homme. A la fin de chaque cours, le ou la meilleure élève recevait un cadeau. Les garçons gagnaient une carte rare de choco-grenouille et les filles, une magnifique rose rouge.

Johanne pouvait enfin enseigner un peu. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à la matière elle prenait plaisir à compléter les dire du professeur ou même tout simplement à faire le cours durant une quinzaine de minute lorsqu'elle connaissait le sujet. Elle manipulait des bêtes étranges sous les conseils du professeur qui s'amusait parfois à la prévenir d'un danger inexistant ce qui rendait la classe hilare puisqu'elle poussait un cri strident de peur.

Arrivèrent des troisièmes années qui devaient aujourd'hui travailler sur les épouvantards. La jeune fille se rappelait de ce cours qu'elle avait, elle aussi, potassé à son époque. Une fois les élèves assit, Hyde commença son show.

"Alors les enfants." Dit-il en tapotant le côté d'une vieille armoire cadenassée qui se mit aussitôt à trembler. "Qui peut me dire ce qu'il y a la dedans?"

Aussitôt une dizaine de mains, toutes féminines se levèrent.

"Oui Miss Gelaude?"

"Un épouvantard!"

"Exactement et que fait un épouvantard?"

"Bah, il épouvante les gens." Répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux lunettes rectangulaire en roulant des yeux.

"Mais encore?"

Une jeune fille blonde lança du fond de la classe. "Il se transforme en ce qui vous fait le plus peur!"

Puis une seconde ajouta. "Et il faut rire pour qu'il parte!" Cette dernière tira la langue à la blondinette qui prit un air boudeur.

"C'est tout à fait ça! Il suffit de penser à quelque chose de drôle et de ridiculiser l'épouvantard de cette manière."

Il fit sauter le cadenas d'un coup de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit sur... le professeur Hyde, mais... bien plus vieux. L'homme présentait des rides creusant son visage et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc argenté. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et se déplaçait avec difficulté. Hyde, le jeune, regarda l'ancêtre se diriger vers lui, lentement. Johanne ne fut pas plus surprise que ça d'apprendre que la plus grande peur du play-boy était de vieillir.

"_Ridiculus!_" Hurla Hyde en pointa sa baguette sur le petit vieux. Celui ci se retrouva aussitôt affublé d'une robe rose à froufrou. La classe éclata de rire et l'épouvantard recula jusqu'à l'armoire avant d'y disparaître.

Suivit les travaux pratiques. Les élèves passaient un par un devant l'armoire, ridiculisant tour par tour leur plus grande peur. On vit un serpent former une magnifique nœud pour paquet cadeau avec son corps, une araignée faire des claquettes, un clown voir son nez rouge exploser, un loup-garou attaqué par les puces et bien d'autres choses. Puis ce fut au tour de Johanne.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas un très bon exemple face aux épouvantards." Lança t-elle alors que le professeur la poussait vers la malle.

"On ne fait pas sa chochotte mademoiselle" Lança t-il alors que le couvercle s'ouvrait.

Tout d'abords l'épouvantard fut une araignée, puis un serpent, il se transforma ensuite en clown avant de devenir le professeur Rogue, suivit d'un zombi, d'un loup-garou, d'un garçon se moquant d'elle, à nouveau le professeur Rogue. Les formes s'enchaînèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes sans que Johanne ne fasse rien. Après un nombre assez impressionnant de transformations le monstre se jeta dans sa valise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Johanne.

"Il c'est passé quoi là?" Marmonna Hyde. Il scruta la salle, levant un sourcil. "Les élèves étaient pourtant toujours aussi éloignés de lui..."

"Non c'est pas ça, c'est moi. J'ai peur de tout, ça les déstabilise." Expliqua t-elle en riant. "Ça m'est aussi arrivé durant mes études. C'est rare mais les vrais trouillards sont terrorisés par de trop de choses pour que l'épouvantard ne puisse choisir une peur au dessus des autres."

La classe se mit à rire avec elle et ce fut la fin du cours.

"Alors comme ça, vous avez peur de tout?" Lui lança Pomfresh en lui servant un tasse de thé.

"En effet. J'ai toujours été une véritable trouillarde."

"Je tiens tout de même à signaler que le professeur Rogue est apparu cinq fois." Précisa Hyde en prenant un gâteau. "Il te terrorise vraiment celui là."

"C'est que je dois être en retenu avec lui ce soir..." Soupira Johanne en prenant une gorgée. "Par Merlin, s'il me tue, vengeaient moi s'il vous plaît."

Le groupe rit de bon coeur.

Johanne du quitter ses compagnons après le repas du soir pour se rendre aux cachots. Le professeur Rogue l'attendait déjà dans la salle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il se tenait à côté de son armoire qu'y avait été vidée. Les flacons et les boites d'ingrédients étaient en vrac à ses pieds. Elle entra timidement dans sa cellule provisoire.

"Alors mademoiselle, bonne journée?" Lança le professeur Rogue en prenant appui sur son bureau. "Pour moi elle fut exquise... c'est fou ce que les journées sont plus agréables quand vous n'êtes pas là."

"Je vous retourne le compliment." Lança Johanne en souriant le plus poliment du monde.

Le visage de Rogue se crispa aussitôt.

"Bien, je veux que vous me rangiez tout ce bazar. Les ingrédients doivent être étiquetés et rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique. Bien sur, ce serait trop simple si vous les connaissiez à l'avance, il va falloir deviner comme une grande. C'est un excellent exercice pour la mémoire."

Johanne sortit sa baguette. Un simple d'acio lui permettrait d'identifier les ingrédients en une seconde. Mais le professeur Rogue la coupa dans son geste.

"Ho, oui, d'ailleurs, donnez moi cette baguette."

L'assistante s'attela à la tache à la manière moldu. Par chance, elle effectuait presque toutes ses tâches ménagères sans magie et elle ne trouvait donc pas cela trop pénible. Le plus lourd était le professeur Rogue qui commentait chacun de ses gestes. Il était en permanence sur son dos et s'amusait, de toute évidence, comme un petit fou. Il l'insultait allègrement, la rabaissait autant que possible mais le fille semblait vraiment imperméable à ses paroles. La tisane du professeur Chourave était vraiment miraculeuse.

"Hé non, raté" Lança t-il en jubilant littéralement alors que Johanne tentait d'étiqueter une poudre jaune et orange. "Ce n'est pas non plus ça. Mais vous vous rapprochez. Dans 10 ou 20 essais vous devriez l'avoir identifié. C'est tout simplement impressionnant!" Gazouilla t-il en se plaçant dans le dos de la jeune fille qui était accroupie.

Son dos commençait d'ailleurs à la faire souffrir et il lui restait une centaine de produit à finir d'étiqueter. Elle allait y passer la nuit, voir la semaine. Elle soupira.

"Hé bien alors, on fatigue?" Lança la voix derrière elle. "Mais on se motive Jo'! Il faut être partante pour tout!"

Pour le narguer Johanne se mit à fredonner une chanson en dansant légèrement. Le duel était lancé.

Elle reposa la poudre inidentifiable et attrapa une fiole de pétales de rose qu'elle nu aucun mal à reconnaître pour en avoir vu tout au long de la journée.

"Mademoiselle aime les fleurs hein?" Lança ironiquement le professeur Rogue.

"J'adore, d'ailleurs mes préférés sont les Myosotis" Répondit-elle comme s'ils tenaient une conversation entre amis. "Bien que les roses soient aussi très jolies. Et vous?"

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui resta un instant interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle se moquait de lui maintenant. C'était... tout simplement étonnant. Il fronça les sourcils. Johanne sourit, il était déstabilisé. Elle se remit à fredonner.

Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir l'homme se tu quelques minutes laissant un répit, qui était d'ailleurs la bienvenue, à Johanne. Elle se demandait seulement comment elle allait faire quand elle reviendrait à cette satanée poudre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Après quelques sarcasmes, une dizaine d'insultes, une cinquantaine de réprimandes et tout autant de réponses déstabilisantes de la part de la victime, la poudre refit son apparition.

"On ne sait toujours pas." Ricana le professeur, un air triomphal sur le visage.

"En effet." Répondit le plus innocemment du monde la jeune fille. "Un indice!" Lança t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui prit un air blasé.

Lorsqu'elle se remit à réfléchir en lui tournant le dos, il se pencha vers elle. Elle sentit ses grandes jambes se plier lentement, très lentement, derrière elle et soudain elle perdit un peu de son assurance. Elle sursauta lorsque les doigts fins de l'homme virent bloquer ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. Elle sentit la tête du maître des cachots s'approcher de son crane et son coeur s'accéléra.

"C'est de l'écorce de charme." Lui souffla t-il dans l'oreille et la jeune fille frissonna. "Vous savez, l'arbre qui vous a coûté votre place de professeur."

Les paroles du professeur n'était plus qu'un murmure, un simple souffle, et la jeune fille perdit un instant le fil de ses pensés. Les mains du professeur vinrent se poser sur ses épaules.

"Si vous n'êtes pas fichue de reconnaître une chose aussi basique que cela, ça ne m'étonne pas que le poste vous soit passé sous le nez..."

Johanne ne su pas très bien si c'était pas colère ou tout simplement parce que quelque chose venait d'éclater dans son bas ventre, mais elle se jeta sur le professeur. Durant un instant il n'y eu, pour elle, que le professeur Rogue et sa personne dans la pièce. Le professeur, surprit, bascula en arrière et lorsqu'elle reprit conscience elle était assise à califourchon sur l'homme qui la regardait avec étonnement.

La jeune fille fut presque aussitôt tétanisée en se rendant compte de sa position et elle ne su pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Soudain, le professeur l'empoigna et il bascula sur le côté. Les rôles furent inversés et la jeune fille se retrouva sous le professeur qui la regardait de ses yeux noirs.

"C'est moi qui domine mademoiselle." Ce contenta t-il de dire avant de relever et de réajuster sa tenue.

Johanne se releva à son tour et se remit à classer les ingrédients. Étrangement, le maître des potions garda une distance raisonnable durant les dernières heures de la retenue. Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa corvée, elle fila aussi rapidement que possible.

Severus Rogue vérifia le contenu de son armoire. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien plus présentable maintenant. L'horloge indiquait deux heures du matin et il estima qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller se mettre au lit. Il se coucha sans repenser à l'incident et s'endormit sans problème.

Il fut réveillé sur les coups de trois heures par la porte de sa chambre qui se refermait. Il se redressa découvrant son torse nu. Appuyée contre la porte, vêtue d'une simple nuisette ne couvrant pas grand chose, Johanne le regardait.

"Mademoiselle..." Lança t-il en essayant de garder le fil de ses pensés intact. "Je vais vous demander de partir... je..."

"Chut..." Lui lança Johanne en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

D'un coup de rein elle se détacha de la porte et s'avança vers le professeur en faisant balancer ses hanches. Le professeur paniqua légèrement et se leva d'un bond.

"Mademoiselle..." Bredouilla t-il à nouveau en empoigna un pantalon. Il l'enfila en se prenant légèrement les pieds dedans. "Sortez, c'est un ordre!"

Johanne ignora les hurlements en les balayant d'un geste de la main. Elle s'approcha du maître des cachots qui se retrouva coincé contre son bureau. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent le long de son torse et s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de ses épaules. Le coeur du professeur battait à tout rompre et ils se regardèrent un long moment sans dire mot. Les mains tremblantes de l'homme glissèrent le long des reins de la jeune fille et elle l'embrassa.

Le baiser durant quelques secondes à peine mais le professeur apprécia le premier baiser qu'il recevait depuis bien longtemps. La jeune fille s'éloigna soudain de lui et il sentit de la panique monter en lui.

"Vous êtes toujours sure de vouloir me voir partir?" Lança t-elle en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

"Non... Si... Oui... Non... Non! Définitivement non!" Bredouilla la professeur en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il glissa ses mains sous la nuisette de la jeune fille appréciant tout simplement le contact de sa peau.

Elle le tira jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea en le regardant. L'homme remercia tous les dieux existant et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retirer ses maigres vêtements un bip énervant le déconcentra légèrement. La jeune fille disparue soudain et l'homme ouvrit les yeux. Il chercha vainement des yeux Johanne. Puis, ce levant, Il maudit le réveil qui avait interrompu un si joli rêve... Mais surtput, il sentit un trouble s'insinuer en lui...


	8. Liaisons dangeureuses

**Chapitre 8**

**Liaisons dangereuses**

Depuis quelques semaines, le comportement du professeur Rogue à l'égard de Johanne avait vraiment changé, et plusieurs fois avec ça. Dans un premier temps il avait semblé avoir peur d'elle. Il se tenait loin de son assistante, ne lui adressait la parole que par extrême nécessité, sursautait lorsqu'elle se trouvait derrière et bien d'autres comportements étranges qui, au fond, amusait la jeune fille. Il en était presque à la maintenir éloignée avec un bâton. Dans un second temps, le professeur était devenu tout miel et tout sucre avec elle. C'était durant cette période qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle obtenait définitivement le poste. Il lui offrait régulièrement des ustensiles de potion, lui donnait des noms pseudo affectueux... il lui avait même proposé un massage quand elle s'était plaint d'une douleur dans le cou.

Il était actuellement entrée dans la troisième phase et la jeune fille commençait à regretter le comportement bizarre du professeur quelques jours plus tôt. Car après avoir été au petit soin pour elle, il était devenu tout simple... invivable. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans le château sans que la voix de la chauve-souris ne résonne derrière elle en lui hurlant d'aller faire une corvée quelconque. Les insultes et les blagues douteuses avaient remplacées les petits mots doux et la jeune fille semblait à bout de nerf et prête à craquer.

Néanmoins si la demoiselle tentait par tout les moyens d'échapper à son bourreau, elle s'était indéniablement rapprocher du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle l'appréciait même... beaucoup. Il était drôle, très cultivé, sympathique et surtout très charmant. Ils se retrouvaient souvent après le thé dominical pour parler de tout et rien. Johanne appréciait vraiment ses moments de répit. Mais, elle espérait surtout que le sentiment soit partagé.

Le train-train quotidien de la jeune fille s'apprêtait à basculait car en effet, les premières vacances allaient faire leurs apparitions. Et ces vacances ne pouvaient pas se faire sans le bal d'Halloween! D'ailleurs, ce jour même, les professeurs et les préfets mais aussi les assistants s'étaient regroupés dans une salle de réunion afin de discuter de l'organisation du bal.

Johanne fut surprise de voir un si grand nombre d'assistants autour de la table. Les professeurs semblaient avoir suivis l'exemple du maître des potions avec joie et bonne humeur. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Neville comme assistant du professeur Chourave et bouda quelques minutes en remarquant la magnifique blonde, élève de septième année, que le professeur Hyde avait choisi pour l'aider. Johanne doutait du fait qu'il l'ait choisi pour ses qualités intellectuels lorsqu'elle proposa de faire un bal sur le thème du rose bonbon. Elle foudroya des yeux son ami à moustaches qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

"L'année précédente." Rappela Mc Gonagall. "Nous avions pris pour thème les spectres en mettant à l'honneur les fantômes de Poudlard. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour cette année? Un monstre peut-être?"

"Le professeur Rogue? Ca fait peur ça." Chuchota un assistant au professeur Dumbledore qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire puis de faire semblant de le gronder.

Ils se creusèrent la tête une bonne partie de l'après midi à chercher une idée originale pour le bal. Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore sembla avoir un éclair de génie.

"Et si nous revenions à la bonne vieille tradition du bal costumé?"

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête, des affirmations étouffées et l'idée fut adoptée. Puis ils parlèrent décoration de la salle, orchestre et nourriture. Enfin bref, autant de choses qui ne passionnaient pas Johanne. A côté d'elle le professeur Rogue semblait s'ennuyer tout autant. Elle le regarda un instant, sembla réfléchir et, après avoir arraché une page de son carnet, gribouilla une grille de morpion et fit une croix. Elle posa le stylo devant le professeur de potion pour attirer son attention. Elle espérait sincèrement que l'homme n'allait pas se mettre à hurler mais au contraire, après un moment à regarder la feuille avec dédain il fit un rond dans l'une des cases et posa la stylo devant Johanne qui sourit.

Ils passèrent le reste de la réunion à gribouiller sur la feuille et Johanne découvrit que le professeur avait quelques talents pour le dessin. Il fit une superbe caricature du professeur Dumbledore -Il l'avait affublé d'une camisole de force et d'un entonnoir- et Johanne du faire preuve de self-contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à rire. A l'autre bout de la table, le professeur Hyde observait leur petit manège avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'amusement. Enfin, la réunion prit fin.

"Bien." Conclu le professeur Dumbledore. "Ce sera donc le bal costumé!"

"Y'en a un qui n'aura pas à se déguiser." Lança le même garçon qu'au début de la réunion. "Hein professeur Rogue." Il donna quelques coups de coude au principal qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

"Bon maintenant ça va!" Hurla Rogue en se levant d'un bon. "Vous viendrez me tenir compagnie après les vacances en retenu jeune homme!"

"Mais professeur..." Balbutia la victime.

"Je serais vous, je ne dirais rien." Assura Johanne en passant à ses côtés pour rejoindre Hyde.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle.

"Direction mon bureau?" Demanda Hyde faisant une courbette. Johanne passa devant lui en levant le nez.

"Avec plaisir monsieur."

"On discutera de nos costumes. On pourrait essayer de s'accorder."

"Ca peut être drôle en effet..."

"Mademoiselle Lignuss!" L'interpella une voix derrière eux. Johanne fit volte face en sachant parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. Le professeur Rogue se dirigeait vers son assistante en fulminant. "Aviez vous oublié que nous devions faire l'inventaire?!" Hurla le professeur à quelques centimètres du visage de la demoiselle, lui aspergeant de visage de salive.

Johanne avait en effet légèrement oublié l'histoire de l'inventaire et elle s'excusa auprès de Hyde avant de suivre, au pas de courses, le maître des cachots qui avait déjà pris une avance considérable grâce à ses grandes jambes.

Ils comptaient chacun de leur côté des ingrédients divers et variés. Le professeur Rogue avait insisté pour que tout soit recompté trois fois. Cela faisait une heure et ils n'avaient pas encore fait la moitié de la première. Johanne commençait à s'ennuyer sévèrement. Elle se souvint soudain des jeux que le professeur et elle avait partagé durant la réunion. Si elle arrivait à le lancer sur un sujet de conversation, peut être le temps passerait t-il plus vite. Mais il fallait trouver le bon sujet qui ne l'inviterait pas à lui hurler dessus.

"Professeur Rogue..." Osa t-elle enfin prononcer après un moment d'hésitation.

"Quoi?!" Aboya ce dernier.

Johanne sursauta et faillit lâcher un flacon qu'elle rattrapa inextrémiste. "Je... me demandais seulement si vous aviez une idée pour votre costume..."

Le silence qui suivit fut tellement pesant que Johanne cru que le professeur s'apprêtait à la tuer.

"Non, je ne pense pas me déguiser de toutes manières." Fini t-il par répondre.

Johanne ne fut pas surprise par la réponse. "Vous êtes sur?" Tenta t-elle à ses risques et péril.

"Persuadé." Il fit une pause. "Et vous? Vous allez vous déguiser?"

"Oui bien sur!" S'écria Johanne les yeux pleins d'étoiles. "J'adore me déguiser. Quand j'étais petite je faisais du théâtre juste pour les costumes." Elle rit. "Vous avez une idée de déguisement pour moi?"

Le professeur se retourna et observa la jeune fille de haut en bas. Cela étonna Johanne qui s'attendait à l'entendre lui annoncer qu'il s'en moquait. Elle sourit en regardant l'homme réfléchir, même si elle supposait qu'il allait lui lancer une réponse pleine de critiques. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Si vous voulez mon avis, tout vous ira." Déclara t-il simplement. "Peut importe le costume, vous serez joli quoi qu'il arrive."

Johanne fut tellement surprise qu'elle émit un petit rire qui sembla vexer le professeur puisqu'il lui tourna le dos pour recommencer à compter. Elle cligna quelques instant des yeux, un sourire étrange naissant sur son visage et elle rougit en regardant le professeur.

"C'est très gentil. Je suis sure que vous pourriez, vous aussi, être très séduisant costumé..." Déclara t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Ne vous habituez pas à ce genre de compliments." Déclara t-il et, comme pour mettre fin à la conversation qui prenait un tournant étrange, il lança de son ton le plus froid. "Et vous avez intérêt à vous remettre au travail. A moins que vous ne sachiez pas compter."

Johanne se retourna face à ses fioles et sachets. Après une vingtaine de minutes à compter en silence elle se mit à chantonner comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers elle à plusieurs reprises si bien que la jeune fille fini par se taire de peur de l'exaspérer.

"Et bien, on a plus de musique?" Demanda le maître des cachots.

Johanne ne répondit pas à ce qu'elle pensait être un sarcasme. La sympathie qu'elle avait ressentit durant quelques minutes pour son mentor s'était envolée en dix secondes à peine. Elle n'avait à nouveau qu'une envie: partir, aussi vite que possible. L'air redevint lourd. Rogue du percevoir ce changement puisqu'il relança la conversation.

"Je vous laisse partir dès maintenant si vous m'aidez à trouver un costume."

Johanne laissa, cette fois, tomber un sachet rempli de copeaux de bois d'orme. Elle le ramassa en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas compris de travers les paroles du maître des cachots.

"Je sais parfaitement ce qui vous irez." Lança t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres, se souvenant de sa toute première conversation avec Luna. "Vous seriez parfait en vampire."

Il fallait avouer que la grande salle transformée en salle de bal avait quelque chose de chic. Les professeurs mettaient les dernières décorations en place à l'aide de différents sorts de lévitation. Le professeur Rogue ne faisait pas exception. C'était le genre d'activité sans intérêt qui prenait une après midi entière pour ne rester sur les murs que quelques heures et il pensait sincèrement que les elfes de maisons étaient assez nombreux pour faire ce genre de corvées. Mais les autres professeurs trouvaient cette activité fortement amusante. -Tous des Dumbledore en puissance-

Mais ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point n'était pas cette activité manuelle stupide mais les rires de Johanne que le professeur Hyde attaquait avec une araignée en plastique. Il n'y avait rien de plus énervant que ce ballet ridicule de séduction. Il fallait être complètement débile pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement et ils continuaient tout de même à se chamailler comme des adolescents en mal d'amour. Le professeur Rogue se contint néanmoins de faire tout commentaire, on aurait pu le penser jaloux.

Ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait vraiment à rien à faire. Le rêve qu'il avait fait à propos de la demoiselle l'avait certes troublé quelques temps et il avait même sottement pensé qu'il éprouvé quelconques sentiments envers elle. Mais après réflexion, la jeune fille s'était littéralement jeté sur lui et il paraissait donc normal que ses hormones se soient affolées. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce Casanova de pacotille avec qui elle fricotait. Severus Rogue était de toutes manières imperméable à toutes formes de sentiments.

Il fini de fixer au mur le dernier chandelier de la salle. Une fois cela fait, il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, prenant bien soin de ne pas écouter les commentaires des vieilles femmes attendries par la formation du nouveau couple. Il descendit jusqu'au cachot en croisant divers élèves, certains déjà vêtus de leurs costumes. Il entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il regarda son propre déguisement posé sur son lit. Il le trouvait horriblement ridicule et se demandait s'il devait le porter... Cela créerait, pour sur, une surprise. Personne, sauf Johanne qui l'avait aidé à le choisir, n'était au courant. Il le passa et s'observa dans le miroir. Il portait une grande cape noir, une chemise à jabot blanche et un pantalon noir laissant dépasser le bout de ses chaussures vernies. Il fallait avouer que le costume lui allait plutôt bien. Il enfila les gants blancs qui complétaient le tout.

"Après réflexion..." Marmonna t-il en s'observant sous toutes les coutures. "Ça ne me va pas si mal."

Le soir venu, Johanne vint toquer à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit et trouva affublé d'une blouse de chimie et d'un habit de dandy comportant une chemise blanche, un pantalon et un veston marron. Il semblait appartenir au professeur Hyde puisqu'il était bien trop grand pour elle. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en catogan et portait de petites lunettes rondes. De la poche poitrine de la blouse dépassait des éprouvettes qui s'entrechoquaient lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle tourna sur place devant le professeur qui leva un sourcil.

"Alors?" Demanda t-elle en se stoppant.

"Vous ne ressemblez à rien." Marmonna Rogue en la regardant.

Johanne roula des yeux. "C'est que Aaron n'est pas avec moi. Je suis le docteur Jekyll et lui, il fait mister Hyde. En rapport avec son nom de famille."

"Ha, oui, bien sur, Aaron." Souffla Rogue en s'assombrissant encore plus.

"Bon, je viens vous maquiller." Dit elle en sortant d'une des poches de sa blouse du mascara et un crayon.

"Mais ça va pas la tête?!" Cria Rogue en reculant de quelques pas. "On n'avait jamais parlé de maquillage!"

"C'est juste pour faire ressortir vos yeux, faites pas votre chochotte."

"Ho! Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton!" Hurla Rogue. "J'ai encore le droit de vous interdire d'aller au bal!"

"J'aimerai bien voir ça." Riposta Johanne sans grande conviction.

Après une lutte acharnée pour réussir à maquiller le professeur, Johanne observa son travail. C'était pas mal. Il avait naturellement un teint blafard et ses yeux noirs ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude. D'un sort de métamorphose basique ses canines avaient poussées et son visage maigre le faisait totalement ressembler à un vampire. Johanne regrettait seulement qu'il ne se soit pas laver les cheveux qui restaient gras. Elle passa sous pouce sous sur l'une des pommettes du maitre des cachots pour lui retirer un trace de crayon qu'elle lui avait fait lorsqu'il s'était débattu. L'homme se leva d'un seul coup, trébuchant presque, se prenant les pieds dans sa cape. Johanne le regarda étonnée.

Pour se donner une contenance, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait eu si peur d'un seul coup en sentant la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son visage, Rogue se regarda dans le miroir. Après coup il regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepté de porter ce stupide costume. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le retirer pour repasser une robe de sorcier, Johanne le tira par le bras et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il allait se ridiculiser pour plaire à une fille. L'idée même le mit d'une humeur massacrante. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle où les élèves s'agglutinaient en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Les armures du château se promenaient parmi les élèves, poursuivant certains premières année qui s'enfuyaient, totalement terrorisés, sous les rires des autres élèves. Les fantômes du Poudlard voletaient joyeusement au dessus de la foule, lançant des félicitations pour certains costume.

Rogue perdit Johanne de vu et se retrouva seul au milieu des étudiants. C'était le moment rêvé pour retourner se changer aux cachots mais il un obstacle de taille se plaça sur son chemin. Dumbledore et Hagrid lui lancèrent de concert un:

"Bonjour Dracula!" Avant de lui tenir la jambe lui coupant toutes retraites possible.

Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il portait une robe bleu clair, des chaussons marrons et un chapeau en pointe de mage. La seule différence notable avec ses accoutrements habituels étaient la présence de lunettes rondes, un peu comme celle de Johanne, et non en demi-lune. Hagrid, lui, portait une hache en plastique sur l'épaule, un bonnet, un jean's et une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs.

"Alors en quoi sommes nous déguisé?" Claironna Dumbledore.

"En vieux fou et en attardé?"

"Perdu!" Lança le directeur comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les insultes, Hagrid lui grogna. "Je suis Merlin l'enchanteur et voici un bûcheron!"

"Il n'y a pas de grandes différences avec ce que j'avais répondu." Marmonna Rogue contournant le principal.

Il traversa la foule en direction de la porte salvatrice du cachot, croisant différents Professeurs qu'il évita soigneusement. Il vit Chourave porter un costume de marraine la bonne fée, le professeur Mc Gonagall en Mary Poppins et Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, en aviateur. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la clenche, la voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre l'interpella.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Johanne?" Demanda Hyde.

Il portait les même vêtements que Johanne mais en version déchirée, ce qui laissaient entrevoir différentes parties de son torse. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et ses cheveux en pétard. Il eu un rictus mauvais ce qui compléta parfaitement le personnage.

"Non." Lança la voix froide du professeur de potions.

Le rictus mauvais du jeune homme s'agrandit, il se pencha vers le maître des chachots et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Pas trop énervé de savoir que c'est moi qu'elle préfère?" Il se recula un air satisfait sur le visage.

Rogue le dévisagea un moment avant de murmurer en le regardant dans les yeux. "Sale petite ordure."

Le garçon disparu dans la foule et Rogue tenta de la suivre pour lui dire deux mots. Mais les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudain et les élèves s'y engagèrent l'emportant avec eux. Ils perdit légèrement l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule d'un loup-garou. Il entra dans la grande salle en cherchant des yeux le duo Jekyll/Hyde avoir la ferme attention de mettre en pièce la partie mauvaise du savant fou mais ce fut en vint.

Le professeur Dumbledore, pardon, l'enchanteur Merlin monta sur scène et, pointant sa baguette vers le plafond, fit jaillir dans une détonation tonitruante des milliers de serpentins noirs et oranges qui tombèrent dans le public sous les applaudissements de tout Poudlard.

"Mes chers élèves!" Commença t-il lorsque le silence fut revenu. "Bienvenue à notre premier bal de l'année. Je vois que vous avez fait preuve d'imagination dans vos costumes. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée et que vous n'abuserez pas trop des bonbons! Je ne vais pas vous assommez d'un trop long discours mais Rusard, notre concierge, tenait à ce que je vous rappel que la foret reste formellement interdite! Je vous remercie et maintenant voici les Citrouilles confites!"

Un groupe de Rock fit son entré et la musique démarra. Rogue décida de faire comme à son habitude: la musique de sauvage lui vrillant un peu trop rapidement les tympans, ils se dirigea vers le parc pour y faire des rondes et coincer les couples un peu trop entreprenants.

Johanne avait fini par retrouver Mister Hyde. Il faisait un beau duo tout les deux et ils s'amusaient presque autant que les élèves. Le jus de citrouille coulait à flot et le groupe de musique était très agréable. Johanne ne le connaissait pas et fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'ils reprirent des musiques moldus. Aaron était au petit soin avec elle et elle eu l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque de ses études.

Les slows firent leurs apparitions. Quelques couples envahirent la piste et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal la traîna sur la piste. Ils se mirent à danser et croisèrent quelques couples amusant. Flitwick, le professeur demi gobelin de très petite taille, dansait avec les jambes du professeur Chourave, Mc Gonagall dirigeait la danse qu'elle effectuait avec Dumbledore et Hermione dansait avec Hagrid sous l'œil courroucé de son ami roux.

Alors qu'un second slow démarrait, Hyde se pencha vers la jeune fille.

"On va faire un tour dans le parc?" Lui demanda t-il.

Cela faisait bien une heure de le vampire rodaient dans les allers. Il avait croisé la jeune Luna qui l'avait pointé du doigt en poussant une exclamation de triomphe, avant de se mettre à courir en hurlant "Hermione j'avais raison!!!". Il n'avait pas réellement compris la réaction de la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité. Les slows avaient commencé et le parc se remplissaient peu à peu de couples.

Ils avaient déjà trouvé l'un des frères Weasley qui fricotait avec une gryffondor derrière un buisson. Actuellement il pistait des rires stupides de filles provenant de la gauche. Il contourna un arbre et tomba... sur Johanne et le professeur Hyde en pleines embrassades langoureuses. Après un moment de choc, il reprit ses esprits et se racla bruyamment la gorge, sentant la colère monter en lui.

"Si les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se comporter comme des animaux, ça vaut aussi pour les professeur."

Le couple tourna la tête et Johanne sembla extrêmement gênée en apercevant le professeur de potions. Elle prit une teinte rouge, alors qu'Hyde ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça. Il profita du fait que la jeune fille ne le regardait pas pour lancer un regard supérieur au professeur Rogue. L'homme prit la même teinte rougeâtre que son assistante.

"Je vous prierai de retourner surveiller les élèves." Lança t-il, la voix vibrant de fureur.

"Mais avec plaisir Severus." Lança Hyde en continuant à lui sourire de manière arrogante. "Tu viens Jo'." Il prit la main de la jeune fille et ils s'en allèrent sous le regard mi figue, mi raisin du maître des cachots.

Le lendemain lorsque Johanne se présenta à son poste, le professeur Rogue ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Elle le salua tout de même mais l'homme se contenta de sortir de la pièce. Johanne ressentit une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La fin de la dernière semaine de cours se déroula dans l'ignorance total des deux individus. C'était comme si le professeur Rogue avait décidé de ne plus la voir. Elle effectuait seule des taches bateaux et le maître des potions ne lui disait rien quand elle aidait des élèves. Le comportement du professeur l'affecta plus qu'elle ne le pensait mais heureusement Aaron était là. Cela faisait des années que Johanne n'avait pas eu de petit ami et il fallait avouer qu'elle idéalisait énormément le garçon.

Malheureusement, le couple nouvellement formé fut bien vite séparé par les vacances. Hyde devait retourner dans sa famille alors que Johanne restait à Poudlard. Elle se réveilla donc ce lundi matin dans un château quasiment vide. Il ne restait que quelques professeurs et de rares élèves qui avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle passa des habits moldus et enfila rapidement sa robe sans prendre la peine de la fermer. Elle se rendit à la grande salle où elle rejoint le professeur Rogue, seule personne présente.

"Bonjour." Lança t-elle n'attendant aucune réponse.

"Bonjour." Grogna le professeur en se levant.

"Parce que vous m'adressez la parole maintenant?" S'étonna Johanne.

"Mademoiselle, je vous aime bien au fond. Mais certains de vos choix ne me paraissent pas judicieux." Jeta t-il en se tournant dans un mouvement de cape.

Johanne se leva et l'empoigna par le bras.

"Je veux des explications. Un jour vous êtes sympathique avec moi, un autre vous êtes prêt à me morde et le lendemain vous ne m'adressez plus la parole!" S'écria t-elle, sa voix raisonnant contre les murs de la grande salle.

"Écoutez mademoiselle. Je ne veux simplement pas être un de vos proches quand votre petit ami" Il cracha littéralement ce mot. "vous laissera seule. Et croyez moi, cela arrivera rapidement."

"Vous êtes jaloux, c'est ça!"

Le professeur ricana. "Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et croyez moi, votre Aaron là... ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un coureur de jupon."

"Vous êtes jaloux." Se contenta de répéter la jeune fille triomphalement.


	9. Le chat inspecteur

**Chapitre 9**

**A la manière du chat inspecteur**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'un drôle de manège s'était installé entre le professeur Rogue et son assistante. Le premier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer la jeune fille qui, quant à elle, passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder le professeur avec un petit air satisfait. Elle passait devant lui avec un air supérieur et le maître des cachots se contentait de faire demi-tour pour éviter de devoir supporter le comportement exaspérant de Johanne.

L'agissement des deux personnages n'étaient pas passé inaperçu et les ragots y allaient bon train. Il fallait dire qu'il était très rare de pouvoir lancer des rumeurs sur le professeur de potions et les quelques élèves encore présent s'en donnait à coeur joie.

"La dernière en date." Lança Chourave en posant sa tasse de thé. "dis que vous et lui êtes fiancés depuis que Hyde est partit."

Pomfresh se mit à rire en se masquant le visage avec une main. "Excusez moi, mais c'est tellement drôle d'imaginer le professeur Rogue un genoux à terre vous demandant votre main."

Johanne sourit en imaginant la scène. Depuis le début des vacances, le thé quotidien se tenait entre filles et l'ambiance avait bien changée. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'une femme comme Chourave pouvait aimer à ce point écouter les bavardages. Mais il fallait avouer que sa classe était l'endroit rêvé pour se tenir au courant de ce genre de choses. Les élèves avaient toute la liberté de discuter en rempotant des plantes.

"Non, sincèrement, que se passe t-il entre vous et Severus?" Fini par demander Pomfresh.

"Ho, rien de bien particulier."

"Pour qu'il vous évite de cette manière il y a bien quelque chose."

"La dernière fois qu'il a évité quelqu'un comme ça c'est au début de sa carrière quand Minerva l'a vu nu alors qu'elle allait se laver."

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire de bon coeur en se rappelant ce moment sous les yeux amusés de la jeune fille.

"Il est jaloux d'Aaron." Fini par dire Johanne.

"Vous êtes sure?" Demanda, sceptique, le professeur Chourave en se tournant vers Pomfresh.

"Je dois avouer" Répondit cette dernière. "que je l'ai rarement vu réagir comme ça pour ce genre de chose. Au contraire il est plutôt virulent lorsqu'il est jaloux."

Chourave secoua la tête.

"Il ne vous a rien dit qui pourrait nous éclairer?"

Johanne baissa les yeux. "Il a dit que Aaron était un coureur de jupon et qu'il ne voulait pas être là lorsqu'il me quitterait." Elle émit un bruit étrange avec son nez. "Mais, il raconte des bêtises. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Aaron."

Le regard qu'échangèrent ses deux amies ne la rassura pas vraiment. Elles semblaient se demander s'il fallait dire quelque chose ou non.

"Très sincèrement..." Souffla Pomfresh. "Je dois avouer qu'il ne m'a pas l'air très stable comme garçon. Je serais vous, je ne m'attacherais pas."

"C'est vrai qu'on raconte beaucoup de chose à son sujet. Et il y a beaucoup de choses qui prouve qu'il aime bien la compagnie des jolies filles..." Marmonna Chourave en regardant sa tasse de thé.

Johanne les observa incrédule. Quelques pensés lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle sentit un vent de panique monter en elle. Elle posa sa tasse de thé, et, d'une petite voix, leur annonça qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Elle sortit dans le couloir la mine dépitée. Tout le monde semblait sincèrement penser que le professeur Hyde n'était rien d'autre qu'un séducteur. Mais là n'était pas le plus vexant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle passait pour l'écervelée qui était tombée dans les griffes du beau flatteur. A cette pensée elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'ignorer les dire. Là dessus elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Durant les jours qui suivirent elle réussit à oublier tout cela. Elle flâna dans les couloirs libérée de son poste durant les vacances. Elle aimait à discuter avec les tableaux qui avaient des histoires fortes amusantes à raconter. Elle évitait soigneusement tout contact humain et cela lui allait parfaitement. Le maître des cachots semblait s'être terré dans son antre ce qui permit à la jeune fille de sortir de sa tête toutes ses imbécillités.

Mais le doute restait néanmoins au fond de son coeur. Et le pire moment était le soir, seule dans son lit. Elle se tournait, se retournait, sur le dos, sur le ventre, le côté, avec ses idées stupides qui tournaient elles aussi. Ce soir là, elle fini par se lever. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle traîna ses pieds sur les dalles de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la stoppa net.

"Mesdemoiselles!" Hurla la voix du professeur Rogue, provenant d'un couloir proche. "Non ce n'est pas la peine de vous enfuir de cette manière!"

Une blonde se cogna contre Johanne qui tomba à la renverse. Une petite brune s'empêtra les pieds dans les jambes de son amie et tomba à son tour. Le blondasse se releva mais Johanne eu un reflex qui la surprit elle même, elle attrapa la cheville de la fuyarde qui retomba aussitôt. Des pieds firent leurs apparitions dans le champs de vision de Johanne qui retenait temps bien que bien la fugitif qui la griffait jusqu'au sang. La petite brunette fut remise sur ses pieds par le nouvel arrivant et la blonde abandonnant la lutte.

"Et la dernière elle va se relever?" Lança la voix du professeur Rogue en donnant un coup de pied dans l'arrière train du Johanne qui poussa un cri.

Elle se releva en rallant. Rogue fut surpris de reconnaître son assistante. Il expédia les jeunes filles se coucher en leur retirant cinquante points chacune. Puis il se tourna vers Johanne qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

"On a du mal à dormir?" Lança t-il. "Peut être des doutes au sujet de son amoureux?"

Johanne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua son chemin.

"Je peux le comprendre quand on sait ce que je sais." Cria t-il derrière elle.

La curiosité de Johanne fut piquée à vif et elle perdit de la vitesse. Rogue comprit qu'il avait fait mouche et commença à s'avancer vers elle.

"Vous savez son assistante, le jolie blonde, pas très intelligente."

Johanne se retourna vers lui. "Ce ne sont que des rumeurs."

"Il semblerait que non." Rit le professeur Rogue en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Je vous l'avez bien dit." Il passa à côté d'elle en posant une main sur épaule et Johanne resta un instant figée sur place.

Elle retourna se coucher... le cerveau en ébullition.

Quand elle était petite, Johanne aimait beaucoup la télé et deux émissions en particulier. Xena la guerrière, parce qu'elle aimait bien la voir se battre et embêter les garçons. Mais elle aimait surtout le chat inspecteur. Ce petit chat avec une casquette de Sherlock Holmes résolvait toutes les énigmes en se basant sur des faits logiques et elle adorait résoudre avec lui les crimes. A son réveil, Johanne avait dans la tête la phrase fétiche du petit chat.

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal."

Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Et Johanne était bien décidée à tirer au clair toute cette histoire et puisque que le professeur Hyde n'était pas dans les murs du château, elle ne vexerait personne. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, enfilant des choses aux hasard et c'est vêtu d'un short bleu et d'une chemise blanche surmontait de sa robe qu'elle traversa les couloirs, faisant mille détours pour passer devant le moins de tableaux possible. Elle se trouva devant la porte du bureau de son petit ami. Elle tourna la poignée et fut extrêmement surprise de la trouver ouverte.

"Qui va là?" Lança la voix rugueuse de Rusard.

Johanne paniqua quelques secondes et préféra s'enfuir mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur elle. Le concierge avait un visage usé par le temps et des cheveux rappelant une serpillière. Derrière lui, un chat miteux miaula et Johanne espéra très sincèrement que Thad ne traînait pas avec cette bestiole.

"Ha c'est vous miss Lignuss." Grogna le concierge. "Vous voulez quoi?"

"Je voulais..." Johanne fit marcher son cerveau comme jamais. "je cherchais Thad! Mon chat, il a disparu. J'étais inquiète alors je cherche un peu partout. Héhé."

"Bah il est pas là vot'e chat."

Rusard sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte devant Johanne en râlant dans sa barbe. Il attrapa à sa ceinture un trousseau de clé gigantesque et ferma la porte à clé. Johanne jura à voix basse et lorsque l'homme disparu au coin du couloir elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais le résultat fut le même qu'a Beauxbaton. Elle vola contre le mur derrière elle dans un grand fracas qui fit revenir au pas de course le concierge.

"J'suis tombée..." Lança Johanne avec un regard noir vers la porte.

Le concierge se contenta de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de saleté et continua sa ronde comme si de rien n'était.

"En même temps, je suis stupide de penser qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'a pas protégé son bureau." Marmonna Johanne en se relevant.

Il lui fallait la clé.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à suivre Rusard dans toute l'école en asseyant de lui subtiliser les clés. Elle tenta un accio qui eu pour effet de traîner Rusard sur les fesses jusqu'à sa personne. Elle réprimanda aussitôt un élève qui passait par là et partit en courant. Elle demanda à Peeve de s'en charger. Peeve était l'esprit frappeur du château. Ses activités préférées consistaient à embêter les élèves, les professeurs et de faire exploser des bombes à bouse dans divers couloirs. Peeve se contenta de rire et de lui renverser un saut d'eau sur la tête avant de se moquer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

"Y'a bien un moyen..." Soupira Johanne en début de soirée assise sur un banc devant le bureau du concierge.

"Pour quoi donc?" Demanda un jeune homme roux en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Oui pourquoi?" Lança son jumeau parfait en s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

"Vous êtes les jumeaux Weasley c'est bien ça?" Demanda Johanne qui les connaissait de réputation et qui les avait vu faire des imbécillités durant le cours de Rogue.

"Oui, je suis Fred."

"Et moi George."

"Et vous." Continua Fred. "Vous avez besoin d'un plan."

"Vous voulez voler quelque chose à ce vieux Rusard."

"Pas du tout!" S'exclama Johanne.

"Ho, c'est bon, entre voleurs on peut s'entendre sans problème." La rassura George. "On vous aide sur ce coup là, mais..."

"Nous avons une revendication." Compléta Fred.

Johanne regarda les deux jumeaux qui se souriaient mutuellement.

"Vous acceptez de nous accompagner au bal de la saint Valentin."  
"Vous savez c'est dans longtemps les garçons."

"Oui mais vous avez besoin de notre aide maintenant. Et puis comme ça on pourra gagner un pari."

"C'est pas bête." Murmura Fred. "Si on pari qu'on arrive à sortir avec elle alors que c'est sur, on peut se faire un paquet de blé."

Johanne du admettre que toutes ces phrases étaient exactes pendant que les garçons se tapaient dans la main au dessus d'elle. Après tout, il était vrai que les deux filous étaient des alliés de poids et puis comme ça elle était sure d'avoir un cavalier pour la saint Valentin. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Alors, je fais comment pour voler ses clés à Rusard?" Demanda t-elle.

"Facile!" Lancèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons.

"Durant sa douche."

"Vous porterez du rose." Lança Fred en se relevant. "Au revoir ma Valentine."

"C'est la mienne." Rit George en poursuivant son frère.

Johanne avait certes un plan mais il lui fallait l'appliquer maintenant. Et c'était de loin le plus difficile à faire. Lorsqu'elle vit Rusard sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain des professeurs elle ne réfléchi pas, et le suivit.

Le problème de la salle de bain des professeurs étaient qu'elle ne présentait aucun coin pour se cacher. Il fallait en plus faire vite. A peine l'homme eu t-il le dos tourné, les fesses à l'air que Johanne lançait un Accio. Il n'y avait rien à dire ce sort était vraiment l'un de ses préférés. Le pantalon vola jusqu'à elle et elle fila avec aussi vite que possible. Fébrile et essoufflée, Johanne eu quelques difficultés à introduire les clés dans la serrure. Elle fini par trouver la bonne et entra dans la pièce qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se fouilla un peu au hasard mais n'eut pas trop difficulté à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tomba sur le journal intime du professeur. Du moins ce qui semblait être un journal intime puisqu'il était caché sous le tapis. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et son sourire s'évanouit. Elle tomba certes sur son prénom, mais aussi sur celui de beaucoup d'autres demoiselles.

Elle jeta le carnet sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce sans chercher à en savoir plus, refermant la porte. Elle couru rendre ses clés à Rusard. Johanne jeta le pantalon dans la salle de bain sans prendre soin de ne pas faire de bruit et, remontée, elle prit la direction des cachots. Une fois dans la classe elle fit sauter le cadenas de l'armoire à ingrédients à la manière moldu. Elle donna un grand coup avec une pierre dessus ce qui la défoula un tantinet. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et sortit de la pièce en bousculant le professeur Rogue qui lui hurla dessus en découvrant l'état de son cadenas.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se mit au travail. Le Veritaserum fut au point lorsque les cours reprirent. La fureur de Johanne s'était apaisée durant la fin des vacances et, alors qu'elle regardait la petite fiole posée sur son bureau, elle se demandait si elle allait vraiment l'utiliser. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement que si elle prenait le garçon entre quatre yeux il lui dirait très certainement la vérité. Mais que savait-elle vraiment au sujet d'Aaron Hyde? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis mois après tout.

Elle descendit dans la grande où le brouhaha des élèves lui mit du baume au coeur. Le château était tout de même plus accueillant une fois remplie. Elle ne vit pas Aaron de la matinée et reprit ses activités d'assistante avec appréhension. Le professeur Rogue lui, semblait très heureux de la revoir. A peine eu t-elle passé la porte qu'il lui hurla dessus. Néanmoins c'était bon signe, il avait fini de l'ignorer.

"Vous êtes encore en retard Mademoiselle! Vous ne savez pas lire l'heure?!"

"Bonjour Professeur" Lança Johanne pour toute réponse.

Durant toute la journée, elle voulu parler à son petit ami. Elle ne le croisa que le soir et ce ne fut pas au meilleur moment. Hyde discutait avec son assistante, elle était posée contre un mur et le professeur avait posé un bras à coté de sa tête. Vu comme ça, ils avaient l'air d'une caricature d'acteurs américains dans un vieux policier. Aaron aurait été le beau détective et la blondasse la pulpeuse femme en rouge. En parlant de détective, le chat détective refit son apparition dans la tête de Johanne et elle fut sure à ce moment précis, peut être à cause de la jalousie qui montait en elle, qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de mettre les choses au clair.

Elle fila dans sa chambre, prit la fiole de veritaserum et retourna sur les lieux du crime. Hyde était maintenant seul et lorsqu'il vit Johanne il se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Un tasse de thé?" Proposa t-elle au garçon en le tirant par la main.

"D'accord. Mais moins vite." Rigola le garçon alors que l'assistante le trainait littéralement dans le couloir.

Ils s'installèrent au bureau du professeur et Johanne remarqua qu'il avait rangé le petit carnet. Elle bouda un peu en se rappelant sa découverte et Hyde la regarda bizarrement.

"Quelque chose qui ne va pas?" Demanda t-il en déposant une tasse devant elle.

Johanne releva la tête en se força à sourire. Le garçon lui sourit en retour et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il lui raconta ses vacances. Rien de bien passionnant, des repas de famille, Noël et les cadeaux. Johanne ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et guettait le moment parfait pour verser la potion dans la tasse de l'homme.

Enfin, il lui tourna le dos pour attraper un cadre sur une petite commode. Elle débouchonna la fiole qui émit un petit -plop- mouillet et elle versa aussi rapidement que possible deux gouttes dans le thé du professeur. Elle estimait que c'était déjà une grosse dose pour si peu de questions. Lorsque le garçon eu bu une gorgée de son thé elle su que la potion avait été parfaitement réalisée.

"Et ça c'est ma petite cousine." Dit-il en montrant une petite fille nattée sur la photo. "En plus d'être moche elle est complètement stupide. Mais va expliquer ça à sa mère, elle est persuadée que sa gamine est surdoué. Faut dire qu'elle a tendance à péter plus haut que son cul la vieille." Il tourna sa tête vers Johanne en ouvrant de grand yeux étonné. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sembla troublé.

"Bon." Lança Johanne. "On va vérifier quand même. Comment tu trouves ton assistante?"

"Chaude comme la braise, et ce cul, jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi parfait. Y'a des moments j'te jure, j'lui sauterai bien dessus." Lança le garçon avec un regard lubrique. Puis il ouvrit de grand étonnée et fixa Johanne d'un air courroucé.

"Tu m'as fait boire du veritaserum?" S'écria t-il indigné.

"Tu me trompes?"

"Non bien sur que non!" S'écria t-il.

Johanne sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac. Il laissa place à un autre problème, Aaron allait très certainement lui en vouloir énormément. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

"Alors tu sors avec moi parce que tu m'aimes bien?" Lança Johanne en souriant.

"Non, absolument pas. C'est parce que tu es l'assistante du professeur Rogue. Faut pas rêver." Il roula des yeux et Johanne reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre et hurla presque, sous le choc et l'indignation.

"Quoi?"

"Je disais que je sortais avec toi parce que..."

"Non mais ça, ça va j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que je dois me rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Et pour le moment ça marche pas très bien. Je pensais qu'en lui piquant sa petite assistante adorée il allait venir me casser la gueule mais ce ne fut pas le cas."

Johanne se leva d'un bond et se frotta le front. Alors là, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Aaron commençait à suer à grosse goutte et se leva à son tour. Il empoigna Johanne par le bras et la fit se diriger vers la porte en la tirant malgré ses cris de protestations. Elle fini par lui décocher un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur et l'insulta grassement.

"Et tu lui veux quoi au professeur Rogue?" S'écria Johanne en sortant sa baguette magique pour se défendre.

"C'est pas bien sorcier à comprendre." Ricana Aaron en se relevant, il remit une de ses méches en place. Il releva une de ses manches découvrant un tatouage, que Johanne n'identifia pas au premier abord, sur son avant bras droit. Puis elle comprit que c'était la marque des mangemorts, les partisans du mage-noir Voldemort lorsque Hyde s'approcha d'elle sa baguette à la main. Elle vit nettement un serpent sortant telle une langue d'une tête de mort. "Je viens régler un vieux conflit entre camarades."


	10. Le lord noir

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Lord Noir**

Johanne fit quelques pas en arrière, tenant fermement sa baguette. Elle regrettait soudain de ne pas avoir mieux écouté le professeur lorsqu'ils apprenaient les règles élémentaires du duel. Elle n'avait jamais été une élève très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser sa baguette. Elle fini par sa cogner à un mur et resta tétanisée alors que son ex-petit ami le fixait des yeux, une flamme dans le regard. Elle leva sa baguette et lança le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit sans prendre le temps de viser.

"_Experliarmus!_"

Un jet rouge jaillit du bout de bois et vint fracasser un vase à un mètre du garçon. Ce dernier se mit à rire en regardant la jeune fille qui semblait totalement perdue. Au fond d'elle Johanne espérait que le bruit de porcelaine volant en éclat avait attiré du monde.

"Allons Johanne." Lança Hyde en faisant un pas. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal."

Le fait que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit sous l'effet du Veritaserum rassura légèrement l'assistante. Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Son agresseur s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Il l'observait avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. Johanne jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle se trouvait juste là, à une dizaine de centimètres sur la gauche.

"Laisse toi faire." Lança Hyde en levant sa baguette.

Johanne ne réfléchit pas et, une fois de plus, elle préféra la manière moldue. Se jetant en avant, elle décocha un coup de pied bien sentit dans les bijoux de famille du garçon qui lâcha son arme en tombant à genoux. Johanne le regarda se recroqueviller en position foetal et, sans penser à autre chose, bondit hors du bureau. Elle ne pensa que trop tard à récupérer l'instrument de combat du professeur.

Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'elle filait dans les couloirs au hasard de ses pas. Elle pensa tous d'abord prévenir Dumbledore, mais soudain une horrible idée s'imposa à son esprit. Et si Aaron faisait du mal au professeur Rogue? Ou pire... le tuait! Elle oublia aussitôt le directeur pour ne plus penser qu'à une seule chose: prévenir le maître des cachots. Prenant appui sur sa jambe, elle bifurqua pour emprunter un escalier. Elle estimait avoir plusieurs minutes d'avance sur Hyde vu la douleur qui devait actuellement traverser ses parties inférieurs. Elle sauta au dessus d'une marche escamotable en descendant à toute vitesse. Erreur. L'élan dont elle fit preuve la fit littéralement s'envoler et elle continua de descendre les escaliers en roulant sur le côté. Elle fini sa course dans la rambarde et eut le souffle coupé. Plusieurs élèves furent attirés par le bruit et, bien vite, elle fut entourée de jeunes gens.

Les côtes douloureuses, elle se mit à paniquer ne sentant plus d'air dans ses poumons. Elle aspira plusieurs fois sans résultat et enfin une goulée d'air s'engouffra douloureusement dans sa trachée. Son coeur ralentit quelque peu et elle se releva en titubant. Un jeune garçon brun à lunette s'avança vers elle et lui offrit son épaule. Un peu perdue Johanne accepta l'appuie avec plaisir. Elle regarda l'air hagard la foule autour d'elle en se tenant les côtes.

"Laissez passer je suis Assistant!" Lança Neville en traversant les élèves d'un pas rapide. "Johanne ça va?" S'inquiéta t-il en prenant la place de béquille.

Johanne se contenta de balbutier quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle essayait de remettre les choses en place dans son esprit.

"On devrait peut être prévenir Madame Pomfresh." Lança le garçon Brun.

"Et le professeur Hyde aussi." Lança une fille en battant des cils. "Après tout, c'est son copain. Je veux bien aller le prévenir d'ailleurs..." Elle eu un sourire innocent.

Il y eu comme un tilt dans l'esprit de Johanne et une décharge électrique lui secoua le cerveau.

Elle bondit en avant sous les yeux étonnés d'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves et, se tournant vers Neville, elle hurla, tout en fendant la foule à grandes enjambées.

"Va prévenir Dumbledore! Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'il se rende aux cachots!"

Elle reprit sa course folle en direction de la classe de potions, sans prendre en compte la douleur qui émanait de son côté droit. Au passage elle renversa une armure et elle entendit Rusard lui hurler dessus, elle ne ralentit pas pour autant, au contraire. Enfin, après avoir dévalé une nouvelle série d'escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas retomber, elle défonça littéralement la porte des cachots et fini sa course dans le bureau du professeur.

"Professeur!" Hurla t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Elle entendit un bruit de choc et le stress qui lui tordait le ventre s'intensifia d'un cran.

Elle passa sa tête derrière le battant pour voir ce qu'elle venait de heurter. Assit par terre, se tenant le nez, le professeur Rogue la foudroyait du regard. Il jura entre ses dents et donna un coup de pied contre la porte dont la poignée s'enfonça dans le ventre de Johanne. Elle tomba à son tour en poussant un cri étouffé. Elle entendit le maître des cachots ricaner de son côté de la porte.

Le torse douloureux, Johanne se redressa les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit le professeur Rogue la contempler de sa place, les mains sur les hanches. Il arborait un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

"Ma porte à une sacré droite." Ricana t-il en tapotant le battant. Il la referma.

Johanne tenta de se relever mais une douleur aigu la fit retomber sur son fessier.

"Vous me vouliez?" Lança Rogue, s'en retournant à son bureau.

Johanne voulu parler mais la porte lui entra à nouveau dans la tête, elle tomba KO au sol.

Severus se retourna pour voir Hyde entrer. Il contempla l'homme pousser le corps de Johanne de son pied et entrer dans la pièce en l'enjambant. Le professeur de potions se raidit aussitôt qu'il vit la baguette de l'homme et empoigna la sienne.

"Professeur Hyde, un problème?" Siffla t-il avec méfiance.

"Je venais vous voir." Lança Aaron en avançant vers le professeur Rogue. "Il faudrait que l'on parle."

Rogue recula de quelques pas. Il était connu pour être un grand duelliste et il se mettait déjà en place. Il se doutait néanmoins que le combat qui allait avoir lieu n'allait pas vraiment répondre aux règles de l'art.

"A quel sujet?" Marmonna t-il en vérifiant qu'il se trouvait à bonne distance de son adversaire.

"Ça." Il tourna son bras pour montrer à l'homme son tatouage.

Le visage de Rogue se durcit. Un mangemort, ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il était ici pour lui et non pour Harry Potter.

"Si vous comptez sur moi pour tuer le sale gamin à l'origine de la mort du lord noir, vous pouvez faire demi tour."

"Allons Severus, vous, le grand Rogue?! Le bras droit de notre seigneur?" Ricana Hyde en remettant ses manches en place. "Vous l'homme qui avez réussit à faire croire au fou d'Albus Dumbledore que vous n'aviez plus rien à voir avec la magie noire. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aimeriez pas tuer Harry Potter."

"Il n'y a qu'un homme que j'aurais voulu tuer et Voldemort s'en est chargé lui même." Lança Rogue.

"Vous parlez de James Potter? Le père d'Harry Potter?"

Rogue ne répondit pas.

"Celui qui a épousé la belle Lilly..."

Rogue leva sa baguette. Il en avait assez d'entendre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

"N'en avez vous pas marre de toujours être le laissé pour compte? Lilly d'abords et Johanne maintenant." Hyde se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était toujours inerte.

"Johanne n'a rien à voir avec Lilly." Cracha Rogue.

"Je n'en suis pas si sur." Rigola Hyde en s'accroupissant au prêt de l'assistante. "Elle est tout de même très jolie, non?"

"Ne la touchez pas." Grogna Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme.

"De si jolies courbes." Ricana Aaron en passant sa main au dessus de la jeune femme.

"_Incendio!_" Hurla Rogue et aussitôt le chapeau haut-de-forme du professeur prit feu. Le garçon se releva et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Le chapeau tomba au sol dans un "plouf" mou et continua a brûler contre le mur de pierre.

"Ça fait quoi d'avoir abandonné le Lord noir, hein Severus? On se sent mieux quand on est comme Dumbledore?" Demanda Hyde, d'une voix froide, à peine maitrisée, se relevant.

Rogue serra les lèvres et ne répondit rien, il se concentrait sur les mouvements de son adversaire.

"Comment peut-on prétendre pouvoir redevenir comme les autres quand on a tué pour un homme? Comment peut-on se détourner de lui? Comment oses-tu nous trahir?!" Hurla Hyde. "Et lorsqu'il reviendra, tu feras le bon toutou, tu feras comme si tu avais toujours cru en son retour hein Rogue? Alors que tu lui auras tourné le dos pour Dumbledore!"

"Il a tué Lilly!" Hurla soudain Rogue. "Il a tué Lilly de ses propres mains!"

Hyde sourit. "Mais il a aussi tué James. Non? Il l'a tué lui aussi."

"Je ne suis plus un mange-ort Aaron Hyde, et je n'en redeviendrai jamais un."

Hyde leva sa baguette d'un geste rapide vers le professeur de potion.

"_Evada Kedavra!_" Hurla t-il.

Un éclair vert jaillit vers l'homme qui se jeta au sol, esquivant de peu le sort qui aurait du lui être fatal.

"Si tu n'es pas avec nous Rogue, tu es contre nous. Je t'ai laissé une chance!" Continua d'hurler Aaron en proie à une colère noire. "On aurait pu faire une bonne équipe, tu te rends compte! Tuer Harry Potter, pour le Lord!"

Rogue se releva et pointa sa baguette vers le garçon.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça."

"Si le Lord n'a pas pu le faire, un sorcier seul ne le peut pas!" Hurla Hyde.

"Voldemort n'était qu'un homme!"

"C'était un dieu!"

Un serpent jaillit de la baguette du professeur Hyde. Rogue riposta en envoyant voler l'animal contre un mur.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lança t-il aussitôt vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le sort atteint sa cible et la baguette du jeune homme vola à travers la pièce.

Hyde regarda sa baguette atterrir sur le lit de Rogue et esquissa un geste vers ce dernier. Quelque chose vint lui entraver les pieds et il tomba lourdement au sol. Il se tourna sur le dos et remarqua une corde solidement attachée autour de ses chevilles. Rogue le regarda de haut avec un air narquois et entrava ses bras. Le professeur de potion passa à côté du garçon et attrapa la baguette posée sur son lit. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Hyde un long moment. Il sembla enfin avoir prit une décision. Il se leva et vint s'accroupir à côté du garçon.

"Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore, tu ne bouges pas..." Ricana t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans les côtes.

Soudain, le garçon sembla bondir comme un diable jaillissant de sa boite et Rogue reçu un coup de boule magistral. Il bascula en arrière en lâchant les baguettes dans un geste automatique pour se tenir le nez. C'était le deuxième coup que ce dernier recevait en moins d'un quart d'heure et le professeur commençait à craindre pour son visage. Il entendit des bruits de mouvements du côté du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et lorsqu'il se redressa les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il se retrouvait sans baguette, le professeur Hyde debout devant lui. Ce dernier se mit à rire. Il leva sa baguette et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Rogue ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage de la main. Un bruit de vaisselle brisée le fit rouvrir les yeux. Johanne se tenait debout devant lui, les bras levés, une de ses mains tenant un bout de porcelaine. Hyde gisait au sol, entouré de bouts de vase brisés.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de vase..." Fut la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"J'ai toujours été bonne en métamorphose..." Souffla Johanne en regardant le professeur.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dumbledore fit son entré suivit de Neville.

"Désolé Johanne, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver le mot de passe du professeur!" Souffla t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Johanne sirotait un chocolat chaud dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier discutait avec Mc Gonagall pendant que Rogue luttait contre madame Pomfresh qui voulait absolument observer son nez.

"Mais vous allez me lâcher oui?" Marmonna t-il en la poussant violemment. "Je vous dis qu'il va bien!"

"Même après avoir frôlé la mort vous êtes désagréable Rogue!" Râla Pomfresh. "Si vous n'arrêtez pas de gigoter, je vous entrave! Et croyez bien que je ne rigole pas!"

Rogue arrêta aussitôt de bouger et se laissa ausculter.

"Mais vous étiez au courant de son statut de mangemort?" S'écria soudain la sous-directrice.

"Bien sur que oui..." Souffla Dumbledore en donnant à Johanne un choco-grenouille. "Trempez le dans votre chocolat, ça vous fera du bien."

Johanne lui sourit.

"Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un ancien mangemort!" Elle se tourna vers Rogue. "Sans vouloir vous vexer."

Pour toute réponse l'homme grogna.

"Il est rentré dans les rangs du Lord durant les derniers mois de son règne. Il avait fait une erreur durant son adolescence, ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

"C'est quand même fou que tous les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal de ce château finissent par essayer de tuer quelqu'un." Rigola Pomfresh.

"Mais aie!" Hurla Rogue alors qu'elle lui tordait le nez.

Johanne regardait la scène avec un air amusé. Le calme du professeur Dumbledore tranchait avec la nervosité ambiante. Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Madame Pomfresh lui avait réparé une côté qui s'était fêlée et son torse lui faisait de moins en moins mal. Néanmoins, elle arborait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir et une bosse sur le haut de son crane.

La discussion tourna autour du professeur Hyde durant un long moment et l'on décida de l'envoyer à saint mangouste. Il finirait très certainement à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, après un procès. Mc Gonagall quitta le bureau comme une tornade pour rédiger une annonce afin de trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Pomfresh emmena presque aussitôt Rogue à l'infirmerie pour soigner son nez. Il ne restait plus que le professeur Dumbledore et Johanne dans le bureau... L'assistante supposait que le directeur voulait lui parler.

"Je suppose que vous ne voulez plus faire équipe avec le professeur Rogue." Soupira t-il.

"Bien sur que si, pourquoi?"

"Vous savez, il est devenu mangemort pour diverses raisons qui ne nous regarde pas et il regrette toutes les erreurs de son passé. Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon et aujourd'hui le Rogue que nous connaissons n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qui était le bras droit de Voldemort." Continua Dumbledore qui semblait décidé à défendre Rogue.

"Non mais, y'a pas de problème..." Lança Johanne en haussant un peu la voix. "Ça ne me dérange pas."

Dumbledore la regarda incrédule. "Vous êtes sure?"

"Les mangemorts, c'est pas pareil pour nous les Français que pour vous. On a jamais vécu l'age noir de Voldemort." Le directeur sourit en l'entendant prononcer le nom du seigneur noir plutôt que de l'entendre parler de lui sous le pseudonyme stupide de vous-savez-qui. "Y'en a bien eu quelques uns, mais rien de bien méchant. Plutôt des pauvres types qui savaient pas quoi faire de leur vie, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils ont jamais fait grand chose." Johanne sourit.

"Alors on vous garde?"

"Vous me gardez." Johanne regarda la porte du bureau. "Je peux rejoindre le professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît?"

"Allez y."

A peine fut-elle sortie du bureau qu'une nuée d'élèves tomba sur Johanne. Elle ne saisit pas très bien toutes les questions qui lui furent posée mais elle comprit que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle reconnu dans la foule Harry Potter qui semblait assez vexé de ne pas être le centre d'attention cette année. Un flash l'éblouit et elle se frotta les yeux alors qu'un garçon, une plume à la main, lui posait des questions qu'elle n'entendit qu'à moitié.

"Écoutes, y'a trop de bruit!" Lui lança t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir côtoyer la presse d'assez prêt durant les jours à venir. "Viens me voir plus tard!" Le garçon lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et disparu au milieu des élèves.

Elle arriva enfin au niveau de l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh s'occupa de faire disparaître la foule en quelques secondes. Elle était habitée à ce genre de situation. Le professeur Rogue était allongé dans un lit, le dos appuyé contre un énorme coussin blanc, un pansement barrant son nez et les bras croisés. Il foudroya Pomfresh du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

"Vous êtes un véritable gamin Severus." Lui lança t-elle en entrant dans la pièce à l'arrière de l'infirmerie où Johanne avait si souvent prit le thé.

"Ça va aller professeur?" Demanda Johanne, n'osant se rapprocher du lit.

"Bien sur que oui ça va." Cracha Rogue. "Bon quand est-ce que vous faites vos bagages? Je suis enfin débarrassé de vous?"

"Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me voir partir..." Soupira Johanne. "Je ne vais pas m'en aller avant la fin de l'année."

Rogue la regarda avec un regard froid. "C'est vous qui voyez." Lâcha t-il simplement.

Johanne flâna un peu dans l'infirmerie sous le regard de Rogue qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle fini par se tourner vers lui.

"Qui est Lilly?" Demanda t-elle soudain.

Severus sembla se refermer comme une coquille d'huître. "Ça ne vous regarde pas."

"Vous étiez amoureux d'elle?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires." Lança Severus en haussant la voix.

"Elle est morte?..."

"SORTEZ MAINTENANT!" Hurla t-il en se redressant. Pomfresh passa sa tête par la porte et lui intima l'ordre de se calmer.

"C'est ma faute..." Lança Johanne en sortant de l'infirmerie.

"Vous devriez être plus gentil avec elle Severus... elle vous aime bien." Lança Pomfresh en entrant dans la salle.

Le maître des cachots se contenta de grogner.


	11. Lilly Evans

**Chapitre 11**

**Lilly Evans**

"Sérieusement, si vous voulez des informations au sujet de cette femme, demandées les au professeur Rogue." Lança Pomfresh le plus sérieusement du monde en attrapant un sucre.

Les réunions thé n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis qu'Aaron était parti. Il semblait que les plus affectées soit les deux femmes d'âge mûr. Leurs regards ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre la chaise du professeur et l'assistante en changeant de visage entre chaque aller-retour. Cette attitude avait tendance à agacer la jeune fille, mais elle ne disait rien.

"J'ai bien essayé, mais il se met dans une colère noire à chaque fois. La dernière fois j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me frapper!" S'écria Johanne, son visage s'assombrissant. "Il s'en est fallu de peu, le chaudron est passé à ça de ma tête."

Pomfresh rit alors que Johanne lâchait un gros soupir. Un silence suivit et les regards vers le siège d'Aaron furent plus intenses.

"Vous allez arrêter avec ça." Fini par grogner Johanne. "Il est partit et puis voilà."

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle.

"Mais, vous ça va?" S'enquit le professeur Chourave en posant une main sur son bras.

"Je vais parfaitement bien." Johanne lui sourit.

"Il a tout de même tenté de vous tuer, vous et Rogue."

"Je vous assure, je vais bien."

"Sachez que tout les hommes ne sont pas comme ça." Lança prestement Pomfresh. "Vous êtes tombez sur un cas isolé!"

Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades. Elle fini par se calmer.

"Si nous changions de sujet voulez-vous?" Dit elle en s'essuyant les yeux embués de larmes. "Nous savons qui va le remplacer?"

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. "Nous savons qu'il se nomme Oracio Lebrun."

"Avec un prénom pareil je vois déjà un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs et fort bien proportionné." Chourave sourit.

"Professeur Chourave! Je vous en prie!" Rit Johanne.

"On a bien le droit de rêver." Répondit Pomfresh.

Il y avait deux choses que les élèves de Poudlard attendaient avec impatiente: les bals et la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Johanne ne connaissait pas ce village mais depuis quelques jours, tout le monde en parlait. Johanne était elle même toute excitée d'accompagner les élèves pour pouvoir visiter toutes les boutiques qui s'y trouvaient. Mais avant toute chose elle avait décidé de mener une nouvelle enquête. Durant plusieurs jours, elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, mais la curiosité l'avait emportée avec une bonne longueur d'avance. Elle était décidée à découvrir qui était Lilly Potter. Elle comprendrait alors peut être pourquoi Rogue était... Rogue.

Après s'être creusée les méninges, elle avait fini par trouver une point de départ à ses recherches: les archives.

Elle s'y trouvait d'ailleurs depuis une heure ou deux et elle commençait à se demander s'il existait un moyen de trouver une information au milieu de ces allés. Les archives étaient une grande salle se trouvant au sous sol du château. La pièce, bien plus immense que la grande salle, accueillait en son sein des étagères gigantesques sur lesquels étaient posés des centaines et des centaines de dossiers. Le tout formait un labyrinthe des plus complexes et Johanne se demandait si elle ne s'était pas définitivement perdue. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de trouver un dossier lorsque l'on ne connaissait ni le nom de famille, ni le prénom de la personne recherchée, mais le trouver dans cette pièce, c'était mission impossible. Elle tira un dossier au hasard au milieu d'un tas de feuille. "_Tom Elvis Jedusord_" lut-elle à voix haute, le nom ne lui disait rien et elle le reposa dans le tas en ronchonnant.

Elle entreprit de faire demi-tour, abandonnant ses recherches, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que cette fois-ci elle était perdue. Elle fini par s'asseoir au pied d'une des étagères et entreprit de faire, de mémoire, un inventaire des sorts qui pouvaient l'aider à se sortir de là. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire apparaître son patronum, un animal magique qui servait autant contre certains monstres que comme messager, elle sursauta en entendant une petite voix l'interpeller.

"Madame est perdue?"

Johanne se retourna pour voir un elfe de maison portant des chaussettes aux mains comme s'il s'agissaient de gants. La petite chose étaient toutes en poils roses et ses yeux globuleux la fixaient avec intérêt. Le coeur de Johanne fit un bond en voyant la boule de poil, elle allait pourvoir sortir de là.

"En effet." Répondit-elle enfin en souriant. "C'est assez grand ici."

"Trixi va vous sortir de là madame."

Johanne sourit lorsque la dénommée Trixi lui attrapa un pan de la robe pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait la suivre. Alors qu'elles marchaient sans dire mot, une idée traversa l'esprit de Johanne.

"Trixi, vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps?"

"Oui madame, je suis ici depuis plusieurs générations de sorcier." Couina l'elfe de sa petite voix aigu.

"Saurais-tu si le professeur Rogue avait une amie qui s'appelait Lilly?"

L'elfe de maison secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"Comment s'appelait-elle?"

"Lilly Evans."

"Tu pourrais me parler d'elle."

L'elfe de maison couina un peu plus fort. "Le professeur Rogue ne serait pas d'accord."

Johanne croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Severus semblait vouloir étouffer toutes choses ayant rapport avec la femme.

"Mais je peux tout de même consulter son dossier?"

"Oui, bien sure madame."

"Tu pourrais me le trouver s'il te plaît?"

L'elfe de maison secoua de nouveau la tête et il claqua des doigts en se stoppant net. Une étincelle jaillit. Quelques minutes passèrent et quelque chose vint frapper Johanne à l'arrière de la tête avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Johanne poussa un cri en se frottant la nuque et se retourna vivement. A ses pieds se trouvait un dossier.

"Merci Trixi."

"Trixi ne fait que son travail madame." Lança la petite bestiole rose en s'éloignant légèrement pour laisser Johanne tranquille alors qu'elle parcourait le dossier.

Ce dernier ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Il ne contenait même pas de photo. On pouvait y trouver les informations d'usages: nom, prénom, date de naissance et toutes ces choses qui ne lui servaient pas à grand chose. Certains professeurs y avaient griffonnés des commentaires tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres. Seul un attisa sa curiosité, on y mentionnait un certain James Potter. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Johanne pour faire le lien entre ce James et le Harry Potter dont tout le monde parlait. Elle savait désormais à qui poser des questions. Elle remercia vivement Trixi qui renvoya aussitôt le document à sa place. Elles finirent par sortir de la salle des archives.

Johanne ne savait pas exactement comment remercier l'elfe de maison qui l'avait sortit d'un bien mauvais pas. Elle retira son écharpe et la passa au cou de Trixi qui ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands qu'à leur habitude. Elle toucha l'écharpe avec une certaine incompréhension.

"Ça ira bien avec tes chaussettes." Conclu Johanne alors que Trixi se frottait le visage contre la laine.

Les élèves étaient agglutinés dans le hall. Johanne vérifiait les signatures des parents sur les autorisations au même titre que les autres professeurs qui accompagnaient la sortie. Elle du refouler deux ou trois élèves qui tentaient de s'y rendre sans autorisation parental. Ce n'était pas très amusant mais c'était comme ça. Elle rejoint le professeur Rogue qui finissait de rembarrer un élève avec joie et bonne humeur, étant son assistante elle était en binôme avec lui pour le reste de la journée. Néanmoins, connaissant le maître des cachots, elle n'allait pas tarder à finir toute seule.

Ils passèrent le voyage en calèche en silence. Johanne se remémorait son plan pour pouvoir discuter avec le jeune Potter. Il fallait pour cela trouver un endroit calme et isolé. Si ses recherches arrivaient aux oreilles du professeur de potions, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La neige commença à tomber alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux. Johanne se colla à la fenêtre pour mieux voir le petit village. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une rue, en majorité commerçante, qui aboutissaient sur une vieille maison délabrée. Johanne sortit de la calèche en sautant dans la neige fraîche. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir donné son écharpe à Trixi lorsque le froid lui mordit le cou. Mais une fois la première impression désagréable passée, elle se lança avec les élèves vers le premier magasin qui attira son œil.

Elle flâna ainsi plusieurs heures, fouillant les rayons avec un intérêt grandissant. Sa quête lui revint à l'esprit en entendant la voix d'une jeune fille appeler le jeune Potter.

"Harry! Ron! Attendez moi! C'est lourd!"

"Hermione, poses donc ces bouquins!" Cria le garçon roux nommé Ron. "On est ici pour s'amuser!"

"Tu pourras les acheter plus tard, tu vas les trimballer toute la journée!"

"Harry Potter?" Demanda Johanne en s'approchant d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et à lunettes. Ce dernier lança un regard à Ron qui semblait signifier: _encore une fan_. Johanne leva un sourcil devant l'air plein de dédain du garçon qui lui rappelait légèrement le professeur Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours.

"Je pourrais te parler?"

Harry bomba le torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ron le regarda, mi figue, mi raisin.

"Bien sur, que veux tu savoir? Peut être comment j'ai réussir à m'en sortir vivant face aux nombreux danger qui protégeaient la pierre philosophale?" Il sourit de contentement.

"La...?" S'étonna Johanne qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

"Harry, elle vient de France." Lança Hermione qui venait de rejoindre le groupe. "Elle ne comprend peut être pas ce que tu dis." Puis elle enchaîna dans un français parfait. "Il te parle de la pierre philosophale."

L'assistante se tourna vers Hermione. "Non mais ça va, j'avais compris, j'suis pas débile non plus." La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement. "C'est juste qu'en France, on s'en fou un peu d'Harry Potter."

Le jeune garçon sembla profondément choqué en entendant la nouvelle. Il se tourna vers Ron la bouche entre-ouverte mais son camarade réprimait un sourire. Il avait l'air ravi d'apprendre que les Français n'admiraient pas son ami. Johanne sourit à son tour.

"Je voulais te parler de Lilly Evans, tu en as déjà entendu parler?"

Les trois regards se portèrent sur elle avec surprise.

"Bien sur que oui, c'est ma mère."

"Ho..." Johanne détourna les yeux. Elle ne savait pas grand chose du garçon mais une chose était sure, ses parents étaient morts. Cela répondait, et ceux malheureusement, à une de ses questions. "Sais-tu si elle avait un rapport quelconque avec le professeur Rogue?"

Harry explosa de rire de façon théâtral. Johanne pensa qu'il fallait être vraiment désespéré pour devenir ami avec un garçon aussi fier de sa personne.

"Rogue n'a jamais eu d'amis, et encore moins ma mère." Dit-il en souriant. "Qui voudrait être ami avec l'autre conn..."

"Ho!" S'écria Johanne en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. "Un mot de plus et tu vas vivre un moment difficile."

Harry la toisa de haut en bas. "Je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire alors."

"C'que tu peux être puant Harry Potter." Lâcha Johanne en faisant demi tour sous les yeux ronds des élèves présents.

La nouvelle fit bien vite le tour des élèves et Johanne fut tout aussi rapidement perçue comme "la fille ayant insulté Harry Potter." Alors qu'elle perdait l'estime de bons nombres d'élèves, elle remontait dans celle des autres. Johanne du néanmoins s'expliquer avec ses amis pour leur faire comprendre que la rumeur était un peu exagérée. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

"Mais puisse que je vous dis que j'ai simplement défendu Rogue." S'écria Johanne alors que les membres du tribunal la regardaient. Chourave croisa les bras.

"Les élèves disent que vous l'avez gratuitement insulté."

"Et avec des mots qui ne devraient jamais être prononcés." Renchérit Pomfresh.

"Vous me connaissez, je ne vais pas insulter quelqu'un comme ça, sans raison. Et je lui ai juste dit qu'il était puant."

Neville eu un sourire et se retint de rire. "Il faut avouer qu'il a la grosse tête..."

"Neville!" S'écria Chourave en faisant mine de le gronder.

Johanne roula des yeux.

"C'est vrai que Monsieur Potter à la même haine envers Rogue que son père."

L'intérêt de l'assistante fut tout de suite réveillé par cette phrase. "Ha oui?"

"Severus et James n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde." Précisa Chourave. Puis son visage se ferma. "Ha non, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça Johanne! Je vous ai dit de parler à Rogue!"

"Maiiiis." Se plaint la jeune fille. "Il veut pas en parler..."

"Et en quoi ça vous regarde?" Fini par demander Pomfresh.

"J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Rogue est Rogue." Dit simplement Johanne. "On ne peut pas détester autant les gens sans raisons."

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. "Vous montre un affection grandissante pour le professeur Rogue..." Ricana Pomfresh. "Vous le défendez devant les élèves, vous essayez de découvrir son passé. Vous ne trouvez pas Chourave?"

"C'est exact Pomfresh... et vous Neville, n'avez vous rien remarqué?"

"Non mais, vous racontez n'importe quoi..." Bredouilla Johanne en rougissant.

"Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse." Se mit à chantonner Neville qui fut bien vite accompagné par le professeur et l'infirmière.

Johanne du battre en retraite devant les insinuations gênantes de ses amis. Elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver une teinte normale. Néanmoins, des pensés commençaient à lui envahir les neurones. Elle se remit à rougir presque aussitôt et décida qu'il était grand temps de se changer les idées. Et rien de mieux pour cela que de s'occuper les mains. Elle descendit aux cachots et toqua à la porte de la classe. Il n'y eu aucune réponse et Johanne se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle mit un chaudron à bouillir et entreprit de chercher les ingrédients appropriés dans l'armoire.

"Ha mince..." Marmonna t-elle en sortant un flacon vide de celle-ci. "On a plus de scarabées."

Elle se tourna vers la porte. Les ingrédients étaient stockés pour la plus part dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Johanne haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle pouvait faire une autre potion. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger les ingrédients dans l'armoire, ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur la porte. Elle eu un sourire et se dirigea vers celle ci. Après avoir traversé le couloir, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre du professeur. Une fois de plus il n'y eu aucune réponse.

Elle sortit de sa poche la petite clé que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné lors de sa première semaine. Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence et une fois qu'elle fut sure d'être seule, elle s'engagea dans celle-ci. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps d'observer l'endroit et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le mot: froid. Les murs n'étaient pas décorés et il n'y avait que peu de meubles. Elle avança dans la pièce et regarda le lit en souriant. Elle alla s'asseoir dessus. Il était assez confortable et elle s'y allongea. Elle regarda le plafond un moment et se tourna vers la table de chevet du professeur. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de posé sur celle-ci: un livre et un verre d'eau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et trouva à l'intérieur un ouvrage relié de cuir. Elle pesa le pour et le contre et le prit après un temps d'hésitation.

L'assistante le fit tomber par terre et le livre s'ouvrit en tombant au sol.

"Oups." Lâcha Johanne en rigolant.

Elle ramassa le livre qui se révéla être un album photo. La première portait l'inscription "Severus et Lilly, Poudlard." Le coeurs de Johanne fit un bond en voyant le jeune Rogue rire avec une très jolie fille brune. C'était donc elle, Lilly Evans. Elle tourna les pages, la plus part des photos représentaient Rogue et Lilly. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que le professeur de potions était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il rougissait lorsqu'elle le touchait, la prenait le plus souvent possible dans ses bras. Sur l'une des images il souriait comme un perdu alors qu'elle lui donnait une bise sur la joue. Johanne regardait avec fascination l'album et en particulier une photo où Rogue posait seul. Il était assit sur une branche d'arbre et passait sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder l'objectif de l'appareil avec un sourire timide. C'était un adolescent extrêmement maigre et il arborait des cheveux bien plus longs qu'aujourd'hui, mais tout aussi gras. Son nez était un peu moins long mais on lui retrouvait cette forme busquée. Elle se surprit à rougir en observant la photo.

Mais elle rougit encore plus en voyant le professeur Rogue en chair et en os entrer dans sa chambre. Il resta un moment interdit en voyant la jeune fille assise sur son lit, son album photo dans les mains. Puis son visage prit une expression qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Il lui arracha le livre des mains et le rangea prestement.

"Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites là alors qu'un chaudron déborde dans la classe?!" S'écria t-il en l'obligeant à se relever.

"Je... Mon chaudron!" S'écria t-elle en trouvant cette excuse parfaite pour s'enfuir.

Mais la main de maître des potions resta fermement fermée autour de son poignet. Il resserra son étreinte et Johanne étouffa un cri quand la douleur lui traversa le bras.

"Je m'en suis occupé, mais maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez ici avec MON album sur MON lit."

Johanne tira avec force sur son bras pour se libérer, en vain.

"Il est tombé et je l'ai ramassé." Marmonna Johanne qui blanchissait à vu d'œil.

"Faudrait pas penser que vous êtes chez vous ici mademoiselle!" S'écria Rogue en la secouant.

Les yeux de Johanne se remplirent de larmes presque aussitôt.

"Vous le trouvez confortable au moins mon lit?" Hurla Rogue.

"Je..."

"Ha mais comme vous êtes là vous pourriez peut être enfiler mes affaires aussi!" Il ouvrit son armoire et lui lança un pantalon en pleine figure. Johanne essaya de s'enfuir profitant du moment d'inattention de l'homme. Mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée par ce dernier qui la fit pivoter pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

"Me tuez pas..." Couina t-elle.

Le professeur éclata de rire. "Vous voulez savoir la vérité sur Lilly Evans?" Lui glissa t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Johanne se calma légèrement, sa curiosité prenant la pas sur le reste. Elle secoua malgré elle la tête.

"Asseyez vous alors." Il lui lâcha le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir. Johanne fut prise de panique et recula de quelques pas. "ASSEYEZ VOUS!" Beugla Rogue et elle ne se fit pas plus prier.

"Lilly et moi étions amis. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à être amie avec celui que les maraudeurs avaient prit comme tête du turc."

"Les maraudeurs?" Demanda Johanne d'une voix étranglée.

"Quatre garçons qui se trouvaient bien mieux que les autres. Dont le père de notre cher Harry Potter." Cracha Rogue. "J'étais amoureux de Lilly mais elle a préféré le play-boy au gentil garçon. Aujourd'hui elle est morte. Voilà toute l'histoire, maintenant arrêtez de fouiller le passé. Vous n'y trouverez rien de bon."

Johanne baissa les yeux. "Vous l'aimez toujours?"

"Je n'aime personne." Répondit simplement Rogue en la mettant à la porte.


	12. Le premier cours

**Chapitre 12**

**Le premier cours**

"Mais professeur Rogue. Je suis balade..." Génia Johanne avant d'éternuer.

La jeune fille était bien moins jolie que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, son teint blanc, son nez rouge et ses yeux vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson rouge. Chose qui arrangeait le professeur Rogue au plus haut point puisque, pour une fois, il n'avait aucun mal à se comporter méchamment avec elle.

"Je peux pas dober ce cours..." Elle renifla.

Johanne avait attrapé un rhume à force de se promener sans écharpe dans le froid et la neige. Elle était incapable de respirer par le nez, passait du chaud au froid sans cesse et sentait que toutes les cellules de son corps réclamaient la même chose: un lit et un bon bouillon de poule. Elle toussa une petite minute en tenant un mouchoir devant sa bouche sous l'œil dégoutté du maître des cachots.

"Dauber?" Répéta Rogue en rigolant légèrement. "Vous n'allez pas dauber mon cours mais le donner Mademoiselle Lignuss."

"Mais professeur... Déjà qu'on a du bal à me comprendre à cause de mon accent français, les élèves ne vont rien..."

Rogue lui intima l'ordre de se taire se qui eu pour effet de la faire éternuer. Johanne avait en effet un anglais tout à fait correct. Elle semblait posséder un vocabulaire plutôt élargi et elle ne faisait que très rarement des fautes de grammaire. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de travailler son accent jusqu'alors et n'avait appris l'anglais qu'à l'écrit sans se soucier des sonorités. Si bien qu'elle avait bien vite remarqué que les gens souriaient lorsqu'elle parlait puisqu'elle faisait preuve d'un superbe accent français. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en temps normal mais avec son nez bouché sa prononciation était tout simplement désastreuse.

"Professeur... S'il vous plaît..." Johanne tenta de lui lancer un regard plein de charme pour le faire céder. Elle réussit simplement à faire couler son nez et à tousser avant de recracher quelque chose de jaune et visqueux dans son mouchoir. Mouchoir que Hagrid lui avait gentiment donné. Ce manège eu pour effet de réjouir Rogue au plus haut point.

"Si vous êtes capable de donner un cours de cet état, vous serez un merveilleux professeur dans votre état normal." Expliqua t-il en la toisant.

Johanne avait fini par abandonner sa plaidoirie et errait telle une âme en peine en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle comptait sur Pomfresh pour lui préparer une décoction qui lui dégagerait les sinus. L'assistante avait bien pensé la faire elle même mais son corps hurlait de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait de faire quelque chose. Elle avait donc fini par se tourner vers une aide extérieur.

"Mademoiselle!" Cria une voix derrière elle, suivit de pas précipités.

Johanne se retourna et vit courir vers elle un petit bonhomme chauve à grosses lunettes rondes. Sa cravate volait derrière lui et ses habits étaient bien trop grand pour son gabarit. Il se stoppa net à sa hauteur et repositionna ses lunettes avant de lancer d'une voix grave qui n'allait absolument pas avec le reste de sa personne.

"Excusez moi je cherche le bureau de Dumbledore."

Le cerveau de Johanne du traiter l'information ce qui prit plusieurs secondes.

"Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal." Lança l'homme en détachant les syllabes semblant penser être tombé sur une simplette.

"Ho..." Lâcha Johanne qui venait de finir de traiter l'infirmation. "Le bureau de Dumbledore..." Répéta t-elle pour être sure d'avoir bien comprit. "C'est sur mon chebin, suivez boi."

"Pardon?" Demanda l'homme en levant un sourcil.

"Je vous dis de me suivre..." Articula Johanne du mieux possible.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina lorsqu'il fini par comprendre ce que disait Johanne. Il ne tenta pas le diable en engageant la conversation.

La malade lâcha le professeur après avoir tenté de lui expliquer que le mot de passe était "bulle baveuse", et ce, en vain. Elle continua son chemin dans les couloirs et fini par atteindre l'infirmerie où elle se glissa en éternuant. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans le fait d'être malade était de ne rien pouvoir sentir. Elle renifla bruyamment, se qui eu pour effet de faire sortir de son trou l'infirmière.

"Hé bien Johanne, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre meilleur forme." Lança t-elle en avançant vers la jeune femme.

"Je suis balade..."

"Vous n'allez pas faire une balade dans un état pareil..." S'exclama Pomfresh en lui offrant un siège. Le visage de Johanne s'assombrit aussitôt.

"J'ai un rhube!" Articula t-elle avec exagération. "J'ai le nez bouché! J'arrive pas à articuler!"

Pomfresh secoua la tête pendant quelques secondes, comme pour se donner une contenance pendant qu'elle traduisait les dire de son amie.

"J'ai peut être quelque chose pour t'aider." Conclu t-elle en se levant. Elle fila vers une armoire et se mit à la retourner pour tenter de trouver quelque chose sous les yeux vitreux de son amie. Il fini par pousser un cri de victoire en sortant une crème et soupira en l'ouvrant, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Un problème?" Éternua Johanne.

"Je n'ai plus de baume contre le rhume."

"Quoi?! Mais je dois dober un cours! Je peux pas le dober cobe ça!" Hurla Johanne avant de se mettre à jurer en français comme cela lui arrivé de temps en temps. Sa langue maternelle revenait au galop lorsqu'elle s'énervait un peu trop. Pomfresh fouilla dans son armoire sans avoir comprit un traître mot de ce que son amie marmonnait dans son coin. Elle fini par déclarer forfait et se tourna vers Johanne.

"Je n'ai plus rien... Il y a eu beaucoup de rhume ces derniers temps..." Tenta t-elle de ce défendre. "Il faudrait que le professeur Rogue demande aux élèves d'en refaire un stock."

"Je sais au moins ce que je bais leur faire préparer..." Soupira Johanne en s'essuyant le nez avec la manche son visage se décomposant.

"Pardon?"

"Bon... rien."

Être malade ne mettait déjà pas de bonne humeur Johanne, mais les élèves semblaient se liguer contre elle depuis la sortie à pré-au-lard. Ce matin là, Johanne ouvrit sa porte pour se prendre un saut d'eau glacé sur la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de l'assommer à moitié. Elle se releva sous le rire des élèves, le saut sur la tête pour sentir quelque chose exploser sous son pied et une odeur horrible se répandre dans le couloir. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir ses chaussures baigner dans un liquide verdâtre et malodorant. Elle jeta le saut par terre et retourna dans sa chambre, là, elle entreprit de réussir à rester au lit pour le reste de la journée.

Par malheur, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait une assistante et bien vite, il vint la chercher avec une joie non dissimulée sur le visage. Il la tira hors de son lit et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se chausser ni d'enfiler sa robe. Il la traîna dans le couloir jusqu'à la grande salle où il prit un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer que les plats étaient particulièrement succulent aujourd'hui. Chose qu'il fut le seul à trouver très drôle alors que Johanne s'endormait au dessus de son assiette. Il la traîna ensuite dans la classe et Johanne alla se terrer dans un coin, ses pieds gelaient par le sol froid des cachots.

"Professeur, je peux aller chercher mes chaussures?" Lança t-elle au bout d'un moment alors que le maître des cachots s'afférait à son bureau.

"Je n'ai pas très bien comprit?"

"Mes chaussures." Répéta Johanne en montrant ses pieds ayant viré au violet.

"Ha vos chaussures." Lança Rogue en articulant le mot. "Répétez après moi, chau-ssu-reuh."

"Je vous déteste..." Lança Johanne en français avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller se chausser.

Lorsqu'elle retourna aux cachots, les élèves étaient déjà présents. La classe, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles de cinquième année, se tourna vers elle d'un seul et même mouvement et Johanne eu l'envi irrémédiable de s'enfuir très vite et très loin.

"Y'a quelque chose qui chlingue." Lança un élève au fond de la classe.

"Ouai, c'est puant." Renchérit une fille. Et la classe explosa de rire alors que le professeur Rogue lançait un regard rieur à son assistante. La jeune fille ne prêta même pas attention aux élèves et erra jusqu'au fond de la classe. Mais elle fut bien vite reprise par la professeur Rogue.

"Hé bien mademoiselle, vous arrivez en retard à votre premier cours?"

Johanne roula des yeux. Le maître des potions avaient choisi l'apogée de sa maladie pour son premier cours. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas étonnée et tenta de ne pas montrer sa fatigue en lançant de sa voix la plus forte.

"Sortez une barchemin!"

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Rogue n'en rajoute une couche semblant au bord de l'extase. "Un barchemin? Qu'est-ce?" La classe éclata de rire. Ce devait être le première fois que le professeur Rogue riait avec des élèves qui n'étaient pas des Serpentards.

"Un barchemin." Répéta Johanne le plus clairement du monde.

Après avoir décidé de tout écrire au tableau afin de ne plus entendre les rires incessants des élèves Johanne entreprit de vérifier les chaudrons. Elle trouvait cette étape extrêmement pénible. Son corps refusait d'avancer rapidement et la fièvre avait fait son grand retour. D'ailleurs elle semblait décidée à l'achever. A cette étape de la confection du baume, les élèves étaient censés avoir obtenu une mousse jaune clair qui devait épaissir après ajout du prochain ingrédient. Elle ne vit que deux chaudrons ressemblant à cette description et comprit l'espace d'un instant pourquoi le professeur Rogue pouvait se montrer si aigri. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué comme potion. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. Elle retourna au tableau pour y écrire la prochaine étape quand elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se cogna contre un chaudron et entendit l'exclamation indigné de l'élève de très loin. Elle tituba vers le bureau et entendit le professeur Rogue lancer quelque chose sur un ton théâtral, une salve de rire éclata presque aussitôt. Soudain Johanne ne vit plus rien et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix du professeur Rogue criant son prénom.

Johanne se réveilla dans un lit tout blanc et tout moelleux. Elle garda les yeux fermés et mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle respirait sans problème par le nez et que sa tête ne semblait plus enserrée dans un étau. Elle allait bien, elle était au chaud et elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Mais peu importe, c'était tout simplement succulent. Elle sortit de sa transe en entendant une porte claquer non loin d'elle et la voix d'une femme s'élever, pleine de colère.

"Vous n'avez pas honte de l'avoir obligé à travailler dans cette état?!"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si mademoiselle Lignuss est une petite nature." Cracha une voix que Johanne identifia comme celle de Rogue.

"Je suis désolé Severus, mais Pomfresh à raison." Lança Dumbledore.

Johanne ouvrit les yeux pour voir les trois protagonistes autour de son lit. Rogue présentait un visage fermé alors que Dumbledore lui souriait le plus chaleureusement du monde. Pomfresh posa sa main sur son front et la retira.

"La fièvre est descendue, mais je ne veux plus jamais la retrouver dans cet état Severus!"

Rogue roula des yeux et disparu du champs de vision de l'assistante.

De ce qu'elle comprit, elle s'était écroulée dans la salle de cours, terrassée par la maladie. Le professeur Rogue lui avait évité de se cogner contre le sol en la rattrapant de justesse. Johanne eu un sourire en entendant cela, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmière. Un élève était venu la chercher alors que Severus l'avait installé sur son bureau et s'était assuré qu'elle respirait toujours. Après que Pomfresh l'ai sermonné pendant environs une heure sur le fait d'être tombée malade aussi bêtement, elle lui intima l'ordre de se reposer. Johanne s'enfonça avec plaisir dans les draps et se rendormi dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Le retour à la vie en dehors de l'infirmerie fut assez douloureux. Si les élèves semblaient ne plus vouloir l'humilier à tout prix, le professeur Rogue lui faisait rattraper son retard. Tous les soirs elle avait le droit de revenir aux cachots pour effectuer des travaux qui lui paraissaient d'un intérêt moindre. Mais ce qui la gênait vraiment, bien plus que de se retrouver enfermée dans le froid et la noirceur des cachots, était de ne pas pouvoir suivre les potins du bal de Noël. C'était un réel plaisir pour elle que d'écouter les élèves déblatérer sur les couples en formation et sur les refus. Johanne se demandait bien avec qui elle allait se rendre au bal. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue. Et si elle y allait avec lui?... Non, l'idée était bien trop stupide. Jamais il n'accepterait d'y aller avec elle, et puis au fond, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'y aller avec lui. Y était-il déjà allé avec Lilly? Elle imaginait le professeur Rogue, ce jeune adolescent maigrichon, virevoltant sur la piste avec la jolie jeune fille dans ses bras. Bien vite elle laissa aller son imagination et ce fut elle qui dansait avec lui. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'image.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce rêve allait devenir réalité. Le bal de Noël avait pour tradition de voir les élèves effectuer une valse et afin que cette tradition soit parfaitement respectée, les élèves, comme les professeurs, devaient apprendre une chorégraphie. Les professeurs étaient les premiers à apprendre celle-ci et Johanne se trouvait donc alignée avec ces derniers dans la grande salle. Elle regardait Mc Gonagall et le professeur Dumbledore virevolter de façon experte sur la piste en commentant leurs déplacements. La jeune fille n'était pas une très bonne danseuse, mais elle se débrouillait. Arriva le moment fatidique de se jeter sur la piste à leur tour.

Rogue semblait parfaitement blasé par la situation. Il prit Johanne par la taille et se plaça le plus loin possible d'elle. La jeune femme posa une de ses mains dans le dos du professeur et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage du maître des cachots, son sourire s'évanouit.

"Rogue, rapprochez vous de Johanne, elle ne va pas vous manger."

"Je n'en suis pas si sure!" Cria Chourave d'un coin de la salle et quelques professeurs rirent.

Rogue ronchonna mais se rapprocha un peu de sa cavalière.

Ils se mirent à danser et se fut une véritable catastrophe. Le professeur Rogue ne faisait aucun effort et le couple n'était absolument pas sur la musique. Mc Gonagall fini par venir leur donner un cours particulier.

"Rogue, déjà votre main est bien trop haute, baissez là un peu..."

La main de Rogue glissa dans le dos de Johanne et la jeune fille rougit aussitôt. "Pas si bas professeur..." Murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Une fois la position prise, ils se mirent à effectuer la valse dans une cacophonie de mouvements qui désespéra le professeur de métamorphose. Après une dizaine de répétitions, elle fini par mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

"On dirait que vous avez peur de votre partenaire, l'un comme l'autre."

Johanne roula des yeux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Johanne se retrouva donc à danser avec Dumbledore et Rogue avec Mc Gonagall. Il aurait été hypocrite de dire que la solution n'était pas la bonne. De plus Johanne adorait l'odeur sucré qui émanait du directeur. Bien vite, elle maîtrisa la chorégraphie.

Le bal approchait à grand pas et Johanne n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Cela ne la gênait pas vraiment, elle n'avait plus dix-huit ans et elle ne pas avoir de cavalier à un bal n'était plus un drame horrible à ses yeux. Elle regrettait simplement d'être la seule de ses amis à y aller seule. Le professeur Chourave y allait comme tous les ans avec Flitwick, Pomfresh s'était prise d'amour pour le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Neville y allait avec la fille répondant au nom de Ginny Weasley qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train.

Johanne regardait d'un œil morne la poudre noir qu'elle versait dans un flacon. Il était tard, elle avait sommeil et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger à sa faim. Le professeur Rogue ne se lassait pas de sa nouvelle blague qui consistait à terminer ses phrases par "sinon quoi? Vous allez tomber dans les pommes?" ce qui ne lui remontait pas le moral.

"Mademoiselle..." Lança t-il, d'un ton que Johanne ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait embêté.

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il rougissait. "Écoutez, Dumbledore me tanne pour que je me trouve une cavalière pour le bal. Vous n'avez personne, il me faut quelqu'un, j'ai pensé que..." La voix du professeur baissa sensiblement et il ne continua pas sa phrase.

"Que?" Lança Johanne, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

"Nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Mais attention!" Ajouta t-il précipitamment. "Je ne danserai pas avec vous, je ne vous ramènerai pas à boire, ni à manger et je ne passerai pas la soirée avec vous. Nous serons ensemble le temps de la première danse, et c'est tout."

Johanne fit mine de considérer la demande même si, intérieurement, elle exultait de joie.

"Moui, pourquoi pas..." Marmonna t-elle. "Mais à une condition! Vous vous lavez les cheveux!"

"Si vous portez du noir."

"Marcher conclu."


	13. Le chapitre qui porte malheur

**Chapitre 13**

**Le chapitre qui porte malheur**

En ce levant, Johanne avait eu le sentiment intimide que la journée allait être merveilleuse. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas cours, chose qui la mettait en joie car elle avait pu rester dans ses draps bien chauds aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulu. Secondement, le soir même se tenait le bal de Noël et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle y allait avec Rogue. Johanne flottait donc sur un petit nuage. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, le coeur léger, le sourire aux lèvres, pour se refaire une beauté et sentir bon la noix de coco.

Les bras encombrés de divers produits de beauté, elle poussa la porte de la salle avec son postérieur et entra à reculons au milieu des effluves et des nuages de vapeur. Elle posa toutes ses bouteilles par terre et retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain deux pièces. Elle attrapa son shampoing et, alors qu'elle pivotait pour faire face au bassin, son coeur rata un battement.

Rogue se trouvait dans l'eau, ne semblant savoir que faire, les mains posées sur sa tête. Une épaisse mousse blanche recouvrant son cuir chevelu. Il semblait avoir arrêté de respirer et en constatant cela Johanne se rendit compte qu'elle même retenait sa respiration. C'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils reprirent une inspiration.

Johanne fit quelques mouvements étranges, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle regarda ses pieds, lança un regard à Rogue, observa avec intention l'eau et fini par se glisser à son tour dans la mousse. Rogue sortit aussi vite et Johanne le regarda avec grand intérêt, l'homme ne portant qu'un caleçon. Voyant le regard avide que lui lançait son assistante, le professeur sembla hésiter et fini par replonger dans l'eau chaude. Johanne lui fit signe qu'il avait encore de la mousse sur la tête et le maître des cachots disparu sous l'eau.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, Johanne se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire étrange sur le visage. D'habitude c'était lui qui souriait comme ça.

"Je... me lavais les cheveux, pour ce soir..." Marmonna Rogue en regardant autour de lui se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il recula légèrement et observa un point dans l'eau.

"Je vois ça..."

Johanne se dirigea vers un robinet et le professeur Rogue put enfin respirer, la jeune fille s'éloignant de lui. Les réminiscences d'un ancien rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait, pour de vrai, Johanne sans son uniforme, et il fallait avouer qu'aucun homme sain d'esprit ne pouvait rester de marbre devant un corps comme celui là. Après un instant de faiblesse masculine, il fini par sortir de l'eau sous le regard de Johanne.

La jeune fille laissa glisser ses yeux sur le corps du professeur. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une gravure de mode. Au contraire les proportions n'étaient pas vraiment harmonieuses. Mais l'ensemble avait un certain charme et Johanne se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regard le professeur s'enrouler dans sa serviette et filer aussi vite que possible vers la porte de la salle d'eau.

"J'espère qu'il viendra comme ça ce soir..." Murmura Johanne en se laissant couler.

"Si vous voulez réellement mon avis. Oui, c'est un peu trop vulgaire." Marmonna Chourave, un œil critique posé sur Johanne.

"Je dirais même qu'un mouchoir cacherai plus de chose que... ça." Bredouilla Pomfresh en montrant, d'un air incrédule la robe de Johanne.

Cette dernière était une robe bustier, légèrement tombante au niveau de la poitrine. Le dos nu descendait jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune fille et les jambes étaient révélées par une ouverture béante dans le côté de la robe.

"Il ne manque plus qu'un trou pour qu'on voit votre ventre..." Rit Pomfresh. "Non, sincèrement, si le professeur Rogue vous voit affublée de cette accoutrement, il fait une crise cardiaque."

"C'est un grand timide." Ajouta Chourave en secoua la tête pour approuver. "Et tant qu'à faire allez y nue."

Johanne souffla bruyamment en croisa les bras l'air boudeur. Elle la trouvait jolie, elle, cette robe. Même si sa poitrine avait tendance à s'échapper de son décolté lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement brusque.

"On attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre." Se défendit elle.

"Vous n'avez pas que votre charme comme atout Johanne." La sermonna Chourave. "Vous êtes une fille très belle, oui, mais aussi très intelligente, douée dans beaucoup de domaines, vous avez aussi une bonne culture."

"Oui, mais... le professeur Rogue..."

"Tatata!" La coupa Chourave. "On va vous arranger ça, parce que là, très sincèrement..."

Pomfresh et Chourave remontèrent leurs manches d'un même mouvement, et ce fut une salve de sortilèges et d'explosions d'éclairs de couleurs.

Le soir venu, Johanne enfila sa toute nouvelle robe. Il fallait avouer que celle ci faisait bien plus classe que l'ancienne. Elle cachait juste ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait et Johanne avait l'air d'une véritable princesse. Elle mit la dernière touche à son chignon en bordel et vérifia son maquillage. C'était fou comme le temps filait quand on devait se faire belle. Cette dernière étape fut écourtée par un bruit: on toquait à la porte.

Lorsque Johanne ouvrit celle ci, la première réaction du professeur Rogue fut de reculer. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son assistante aussi... dans un... Non, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir pour cavalière une aussi charmante jeune femme. Johanne ne se maquillait jamais, et le noir qui cernait ce soir ses yeux les faisaient ressortir avec élégance. Sa robe lui allait comme un gant et soulignait ses formes aussi joliment qu'agréablement. La robe était restée bustier, mais son dos était maintenant totalement couvert. Deux bandes de tissus tombaient le long de ses épaules nues. Le bas de la robe était long, large, et reflétait les lumières au gré des mouvements de la jeune femme, tournoyant par moment, lorsqu'elle bougeait ses hanches un peu trop rapidement. Rogue avala sa salive difficilement, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à la tenue de Johanne qui avait suivit à la lettre la seule consigne que lui avait donné Severus: tout était noir.

Le professeur de potion, lui, ne s'était pas foulé. Il avait enfilé une robe de sorcier, un pantalon noir et avait recyclé ses chaussures de vampire vernies pour compléter la tenue d'un élément classe. Il n'y avait donc pas de changement radical à l'exception de ses cheveux qui pour une fois, étaient lisse et soyeux et non collés en petit amas gras. Il semblait d'ailleurs gêné par sa nouvelle coiffure car une mèche ne cessait de s'échapper pour tomber sur son front.

"Je vous ai apporté des fleurs." Marmonna t-il en tendant un bouquet à Johanne.

"Ho..." Johanne tenta de sourire pour rester polie mais ne réussit qu'à grimacer. "Des chrysanthèmes, comme c'est gentil..." Elle prit le bouquet et ne su par trop quoi en faire.

Suivirent de longues minutes durant lesquels le couple ne fit rien. Johanne regardait le bouquet comme si elle espérait le voir se transformer en magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Rogue fini par abandonner et se dirigea, seul, vers la salle de bal où les professeurs avaient rendez-vous. Johanne fut surprise et, tout en jetant les fleurs sur son lit, tenta de le rattraper, en vain, ses talons la gênant dans sa course. L'assistante maudit les instruments de torture qu'elle portait au pied et entra, avec un certain décalage, dans la pièce à la suite du professeur.

Johanne n'avait jamais vu un tel festival de costume et de robe chic. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un. Certains avaient revêtu des habits de bal moldu, d'autres portaient des robes de sorciers richement décorées. La plus remarquable était, et ce n'étonna pas Johanne, celle de Dumbledore. Une robe de sorcier rouge, brodée de fil d'or et d'argent. Une lune étincelante ornait son épaule droite et une étoile son épaule gauche. Des boutons de manchettes en or complétaient le tout. Bien sur, il portait un chapeau de même style.

Johanne suivit le professeur Rogue et se plaça à ses côtés. Chourave et Pomfresh lui firent de grands gestes en la voyant pour finir par lui envoyer des signes encourageant. Johanne tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'elles étaient ridicules mais ne réussit qu'à bousculer Rogue qui lui décocha un regard des plus noirs. Au moins, cela eu pour effet de calmer les deux femmes. Suivit les habituels recommandations du professeur de métamorphose. Le bal de Noël était une célébration qui se tenait essentiellement dans le château, le temps étant trop mauvais pour pouvoir le laisser se dérouler dehors. Le château était décoré de nombreuses guirlandes et de babioles en tout genre. Les tons rouges, or et vert étaient prédominants et un sapin géant orné un coin de la salle, du côté de la table des professeurs, projetant une lumière féerique sur le reste de la pièce. Le sol de la salle de bal avait été saupoudré de neige magique à l'exception d'un miroir géant qui servait lieu de piste de danse.

Le bal commença comme toutes les années. Les couples d'élèves d'un côté, les professeurs de l'autre et les pauvres élèves célibataires jouaient le rôle de spectateurs. Mc Gonagall tapa dans ses mains pour imposer aux élèves le silence, les larges manches sa robe écossaise du plus mauvais effet suivant le mouvement. Dumbledore s'avança et entama la traditionnelle discourt du bal de Noël.

"Mes chers élèves!" Lança t-il de sa voix la plus grave et la plus forte. "Vous êtes ici pour célébrer un des beaux plus soirs de l'année. Le soir où tout devient possible." Chourave lança un regard appuyé à Johanne. La jeune fille ne le vit pas, trop absorbée par un fou rire qui l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait remarqué certaines robes un peu trop courtes de bon nombre jeunes filles et leur embarra face au miroir qui donnait pleine vu sur leurs sous-vêtements. "Comme tous les ans, vous aurez accès à certaines salles du château afin de pouvoir y discuter au calme, mais attention! Les professeurs veillent. Un peu de tenu donc."

Quelques élèves rires. "Mais avant toutes choses, place à la danse."

Mc Gonagall claqua par deux fois dans ses mains et un piano se mit à jouer, le son provenant de partout à la fois. Johanne tourna la tête vers Rogue alors que des violons venaient ajouter leurs notes mélancoliques au doigté expert du pianiste. Les professeurs se lancèrent sur la piste.

La valse avait été souvent répétée et Johanne se déplaçait sans difficulté sur la piste, observant ses pieds et comptant à voix basse le rythme. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses mouvements qu'elle en oublia la présence du professeur Rogue qui, lui, dansait le regard au loin, semblant attendre la fin de la valse. Les élèves sifflaient et applaudissaient leurs professeurs attendant leur tour. Johanne fut soudain tirer de ses pensés lorsque le professeur Rogue posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la soulever. D'un seul et même mouvement, toutes les danseuses décolèrent. Johanne posa ses mains sur les épaules du professeur pour se stabiliser et retomba, un peu trop vite à son goût, sur terre. Le torse du professeur Rogue reprit place dans son champ de vision et Johanne remarqua pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il existait une grande différence de taille entre eux deux.

Les professeurs reprirent place sur le côté de la piste et les élèves s'élancèrent à leur tour. Les robes tournaient, les mouvements s'enchaînaient et le grand nombre de danseurs et de couleurs rendaient le tout assez joli au yeux de Johanne. Absorbait par la danse, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle tenait encore la main du professeur dans la sienne et que celui ci ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce geste. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car déjà il devait retourner sur la piste pour le final mêlant élèves et professeurs. Johanne ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elles croisaient des couples qui riaient, d'autres qui semblaient un peu perdus et surtout, pour la première fois depuis le début de la danse elle était collée au professeur Rogue. L'homme avait du se résigner à se rapprocher de sa partenaire en vu du grand nombre de danseurs.

La musique se stoppa enfin et les danseurs firent de même pour entendre leurs camarades spectateurs leurs hurlaient des félicitations sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Au peine la danse fut-elle terminée que le professeur se mit à marcher d'un pas sur, abandonnant Johanne au milieu des élèves. Elle se faufila tend bien que mal à travers la foule et rejoint son "cavalier" qui sortait déjà de la salle pour commencer ses rondes. L'assistante le regarda partir avec un air mi-figue, mi-raisin. Elle retourna s'asseoir seule à une table.

La soirée se déroula de la manière suivante pendant une heure environs: Johanne était assise à sa table, un verre vide à la main, ses amis venant prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps avant de repartir aussitôt s'amuser. Des airs plus ou moins connus étaient joués par une groupe dont le nom, russe semblait-il, avait totalement échappé à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle regardait son verre d'un air maussade, on vint enfin s'asseoir devant elle. Elle leva la tête espérant voir Severus mais ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui se présenta, tout sourire, à ses yeux.

"Ma chère Jo', quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Johanne se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe.

"Severus n'est pas très galant à ce que je vois."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Soupira Johanne.

"Hé bien, dans ce cas, je pense pouvoir dire que je serai un cavalier bien meilleur sans me tromper."

Johanne regarda le directeur d'un air étonné.

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse mademoiselle?"

Le professeur lui présenta son bras que Johanne accepta avec plaisir.

La soirée changea du tout au tout. Le professeur Dumbledore était tout simplement merveilleux. Il la faisait danser, rire, faisait ses quatre volontés et surtout, lui faisait passer l'une des meilleures soirée de sa vie. Alors qu'il partait lui chercher un verre de jus de citrouille Chourave se planta devant Johanne et lui lança un regard courroucé.

"Il n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour vous Johanne?"

"Il a l'âge d'être mon papi je dirais." Rigola Johanne.

"Vous ne devriez pas être avec le professeur Rogue actuellement?"

"Si... mais disons qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir vraiment de moi..." Le regard de Johanne se voila aussitôt.

"Allons Johanne!" S'écria le professeur de botanique en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'assistante. "C'est Noël, la nuit des miracles! La nuit où tout est possible et c'est surtout la seule nuit où vous avez l'occasion de faire comprendre à cet empoté de Rogue que vous l'aimez bien! Alors vous allez me bouger ce joli petit derrière direction les couloirs!"

"Je n'aurai pas dit mieux." Rit Dumbledore en revenant voyant Chourave secouant Johanne comme un prunier.

La jeune fille fini par suivre les conseils de son amie et sortit à la recherche du professeur Rogue. Un nœud lui nouait le ventre elle faillit faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle abandonna définitivement les recherches qu'elle tomba sur le maître des cachots. Celui ci sortait d'une des salles aménagées et semblait assez frustré de n'avoir pu punir personne. Johanne prit son courage à deux mains et l'interpella.

"Professeur!"

Rogue fut surpris et tourna la tête en direction du cri. Lorsqu'il vit Johanne son visage se durcit.

"Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant. J'avais juste besoin d'une cavalière pour la valse."

Johanne prit une grande inspiration.

"Je pensais simplement vous tenir compagnie durant votre ronde..." Elle ajouta aussitôt. "On est pas obligé de parler."

Rogue sembla considérer sa demande et fini par lui faire signe de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils traversaient sans dire mots les innombrables couloirs du château, Johanne réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre au professeur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pensa bien lui prendre la main, mais ayant comprit que l'homme n'était pas un romantique, elle fini bien vite par abandonner cette idée. Le plus simple aurait été de lui parler. Mais où et comment? Des élèves ne cessaient de passer ça et là et elle se voyait mal lui faire une déclaration en plein milieu d'une salle de classe poussiéreuse. Et il fallait déjà l'emmener dans la salle en question. Alors qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter "Il me faudrait un endroit calme..." ils entamèrent un nouveau tour complet du château. Passant pour la troisième dans un couloir, Johanne se cogna contre le dos de Rogue qui s'était stoppé net. Une porte semblait être apparue au milieu d'un mur. Rogue la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il la toucha pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle et celle ci s'ouvrit alors qu'il l'avait à peine effleurée.

Johanne passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule du professeur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, position des plus instables. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir grand chose avant de basculer en avant emportant le professeur qui, lui même, s'était légèrement penché pour mieux voir la pièce. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et entendirent la porte se refermer derrière eux, sans savoir qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle sur demande.

Johanne se releva rapidement et se tourna vivement pour réajuster sa robe. Enfin un endroit calme. Elle allait pouvoir parler au professeur... qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte pour la rouvrir. L'assistante espérait plus que tout au monde qu'elle se soit verrouillée et... étrangement, ce fut le cas. Elle remercia tous les dieux qui lui virent à l'esprit alors que le professeur de potion s'énervait contre la poignet.

Hors mi des murs blancs et un sol blanc, Johanne ne vit rien de fabuleux. Elle se contenta donc de regarder le maître des cachots finir sa colère. Il fini par essayer le sort Alohomora ce qui se termina comme bien souvent dans ces cas là. Johanne le vit s'envoler à quelques mètre du sol et atterrir lourdement en poussant un cri de douleur.

L'assistante se précipita vers le professeur qui se massait le dos en jurant.

"Professeur Rogue, tout va bien?"

L'homme ne répondit rien et ce contenta de lancer un regard noir vers la porte qui ne sembla pas fortement impressionnée.

"Je crois que nous sommes prisonnier." Lança Johanne, cachant très mal sa joie.

Johanne était certes très heureuse de se retrouver seule avec le professeur mais maintenant, un nouveau problème se poser. Comment aborder le délicat sujet de ses sentiments? Et puis était-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne après tout? Elle se souvint du gui et pensa que c'était peut être une bonne idée. Une branche apparu soudain devant elle et elle poussa un cri de surprise. Rogue, qui était occupé à tâter les murs pour trouver un de ces maudits passages secrets, se retourna vivement en sortant sa baguette d'un geste rapide. Il vit simplement Johanne, la main posait sur son visage, qui semblait avoir eu peur d'un plante. Il regarda la scène ne sachant pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce machin vert n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'était retourné il y a quelques minutes.

"C'est quoi ça?" Dit-il en s'approchant de la plante.

"Du gui." Marmonna Johanne.

"Et comment c'est arrivé là?"

"Je..." Johanne détourna les yeux en rougissant

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant et se redressa soudain semblant étonné. "Vous ne pensez tout de même pas réussir à m'embrasser avec une combine aussi stupide..."

La demoiselle baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose que l'homme n'entendit pas. Il se mit à rire doucement. Ça c'était la meilleure, la petite Johanne avait succombé à son charme fou. La situation paraissait stupide. Lorsqu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle en avait pour un autre. Alors que depuis un moment il avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, elle... L'idée même le fit éclater de rire. Johanne se rembruni soudain en voyant cette réaction.

"Ca va, c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de vous moquez de moi non plus..." Marmonna t-elle, la voix rempli de larmes.

Elle croisa les bras et tourna le dos au professeur qui fini par se calmer. Il donna un coup de pied dans la branche de gui et, après avoir enfin comprit ce qui se passait, son cerveau reprenant ses fonctions habituels, il se retrouva tout penaud.

"Je ne me moquais pas de vous." Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. "Mais c'est simplement... c'est assez comique."

"Quoi donc?" Marmonna Johanne sans se retourner.

"L'assistante qui tombe amoureuse du professeur. La jolie fille qui s'intéresse au pauvre garçon aigri... Ce genre de chose vous savez. Le genre d'histoire qu'on trouve dans les livres."

"Ouai, bah..." Commença Johanne en se retournant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le professeur Rogue la coupa.

"Non, non, ne le prenait pas mal. C'est assez flatteur pour moi qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille tente de me faire la cour, mais voyons, soyons logique que voulez vous qu'il se passe?"

Johanne fut assez surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction venant du professeur Rogue. Elle fini par dire après un moment de réflexion.

"Bien que ce soit une question rhétorique, j'aimerai bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et plus précisément ça."

Elle prit une grande respiration et, droite comme un piquet, elle se porta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. Johanne reposa ses pieds à terre et expira en tremblant légèrement. Le professeur Rogue se racla la gorge, gêné, et détourna les yeux. Ne voyant aucune réaction, l'assistante soupira.

"Bon et bien... il faudrait essayer de sortir..."

"Pardonnez moi..." Souffla Rogue en retournant à son mur. "Mais il faut que l'un de nous reste lucide..."

Johanne baissa la tête et mit quelques minutes à accuser le coup. Elle ne réussit que très difficilement à retenir ses larmes et commença à tâtonner un des murs sans grande conviction. Malheureusement, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle fini par vite par sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement avec sa main et ferma les yeux très fort pour réussir à contenir les nouvelles qui arrivaient. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Rogue, tenant une branche de gui au dessus de sa tête.

Il se pencha en hésitant légèrement et Johanne eu un tel élan de joie qu'elle se leva un peu trop rapidement et, inévitablement, ils se se cognèrent. Après un cri de douleur provenant de Johanne qui s'était mordue la langue il eu un moment de flottement et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes les deux personnes s'embrassèrent. Cette fois encore seules leurs lèvres se touchèrent jusqu'à ce que Rogue ose passer une main derrière la nuque de Johanne dont le coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait eu raison, c'était une excellente journée.

Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Johanne souriant de toutes ses dents, Rogue rouge de confusion. Il toussa un instant.

"Lilly je..."

L'information n'eut aucun mal à trouver le cerveau de Johanne qui passa d'un extrêmement à l'autre. Son sourire disparu, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle envoya sa main valser dans le visage de Rogue avant de quitter la pièce par la porte, et ce sans aucune difficulté. Rogue la regarda quitter la pièce, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Hé merde..."


	14. Drôle de déclaration

**Chapitre 14**

**Drôle de déclaration**

"Johanne! Attendez moi!" s'écria Rogue, la poursuivant dans les couloirs.

La jeune femme ne décolérait pas depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle sur demande. Au contraire même! Elle se sentait bouillir et lorsque son mentor posa sa main sur son épaule, pour la stopper, elle se retourna violemment. Elle poussa Severus des deux mains pour qu'il la lâche.

"Ne-me-touchez-pas." Siffla t-elle, le foudroyant du regard, détachant chaque mot avec précaution.

Le maitre des cachots n'en menait pas large. D'un côté il avait envi, non, il voulait s'expliquer avec son assistante. Après tout elle était la première fille à s'intéresser à lui depuis bien des années. Il espérait pouvoir se rattraper, ne pas gâcher sa seule chance avec la demoiselle. Mais de l'autre, il était tenté de laisser la jeune demoiselle à sa colère, tout cela était une prise de tête passablement inutile, une perte d'énergie considérable qu'il préférerait éviter.

"Laissez moi au moins vous expliquer..." Bredouilla t-il un peu perdu d'être passé de bourreau à accuser en quelques millièmes de seconde.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer professeur! Tout est clair, parfaitement clair! Comment dit-on déjà? Clair comme de l'eau de roche!"

Rogue se rembrunit devant le ton qu'employait son assistante. Elle commençait à lui courir sur le haricot celle là. Il n'y a pas deux minutes, elle aurait tué pour passer cinq secondes à son bras et maintenant elle le haïssait farouchement. C'était bien une fille! A quoi bon tenter de lui parler? Elle était surement aussi sourde que ses congénères. D'ailleurs la furie ne lui laissait pas un temps de pause pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Elle lui hurlait dessus, agitant furieusement les mains à la manière d'un italien dans ses meilleurs jours. Ses braillements avaient ameuté nombre d'élèves et une foule de badauds silencieux s'était formée autour du duo. Soudain, Chourave fendit la masse, cherchant à connaître l'origine de l'attroupement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Johanne, en pleure, en train de marteler du doigt le torse du maitre des Potions. Lui, restait figé, droit comme une statue, et ce malgré la montagne de mots que la jeune fille lui crachait au visage.

"Que ce passe t-il ici?" Hurla Chourave pour couvrir la voix de l'assistante.

"Il se passe que je ne suis pas Lilly Evans! Et que je ne le serais jamais!" Fini de s'emporter l'assistante avant de partir en courant.

"Severus, vous me devez une explication." Conclu simplement la botaniste.

Mais l'homme était déjà parti de son côté.

Johanne traversait les couloirs, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, au pas de course. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose: retrouvait sa chambre et dormir. Dormir pour ne plus penser. Le tourbillon qui soufflait sur son cerveau, la véritable tempête qui ébranlait son crâne lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle allait bientôt exploser. Elle dépassa la limite que les professeurs avaient imposé aux élèves avec un certain soulagement, ne supportant plus les regards que certains pouvaient lui lancer. C'était comme s'ils lui disaient tous: on t'avait pourtant prévenu. Tu savais parfaitement qui était le professeur Rogue. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Elle n'y pouvait rien! Elle était bêtement tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Et cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle était restée en France. Elle se jeta sur son lit, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Thad, qui dormait sur une pile de linge, leva la tête, les yeux encore clos. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa maitresse en pleure, il sauta à terre pour venir ensuite se loger contre elle. Il miaula plusieurs fois en frottant sa tête contre un de ses bras. Serrant son chat contre elle, la jeune femme se mit à attendre le sommeil.  
Néanmoins, on semblait avoir décidé de ne pas la laisser dormir en paix. Sa porte s'ouvrit en grand et trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la chambre, à pas de loup.

"Hé bien Johanne." Souffla la voix du professeur de botanique, alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés sur le lit. "Calmez vous un peu..." Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'une main.

L'infirmière s'installa au côté de Chourave, posant quant-à elle, une poigne rassurante sur son bassin. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais pressa plusieurs ses doigts sur sa peau. La dernière personne vint s'installer à l'opposé des deux femmes. Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à grattouiller Thad en silence.

"Hé bien, hé bien ma fille. Cette grande asperge de Rogue ne mérite pas que vous vous m'étiez dans un état pareil pour lui." Souffla t-il enfin pour briser le silence. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vous dire, ou encore faire, mais je vous..."

"Je... *hoc* je veux *hoc* rentrer en France." Hoqueta Johanne entre deux sanglots.

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard.

"Pour le moment oui, mais laissez le temps au temps... Ne prenons pas de décision attive voulez vous... Le vite est l'ennemie du bien." Marmonna Dumbledore en indiquant aux deux femmes qu'il fallait la laisser maintenant.

Johanne s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Allez savoir si ces conseils sont bons ou mauvais. Une chose est sure c'est que, très tôt ce matin, Johanne avait fait ses bagages et était prête à quitter les lieux. Un hiboux était déjà partie pour les longs courriers afin que ses amis viennent la chercher à la gare. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Mais pas là moindre: démissionner. Elle savait parfaitement que l'homme allait tenter de l'en dissuader, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle partait si tôt. A cette heure, le directeur devait encore dormir et elle ne le croiserait pas. Sa décision était prise. Comment pouvait-elle encore travailler avec Rogue après une telle humiliation? De toute manière, le maitre des cachots ne voulait certainement plus la voir... d'ailleurs elle ne voulait plus le voir non plus. S'aurait été comme recevoir un coup de couteau en pleins coeur. Elle était triste, mais aussi en colère contre lui. Contre elle aussi. Si pour une fois elle avait mis une croix sur sa curiosité, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

"Citron meringué."

La gargouille la laissa passer et elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la porte du bureau, elle fut surprise de voir Dumbledore lui ouvrir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser la lettre sous celle ci.

"Je vous attendais." Expliqua t-il en souriant. "Alors, on va mieux ma pauvre Johanne."

La jeune fille se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, baissant le nez.

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?"

"Je veux rentrer en France."

"Mais bien sur, pas de problème. Voir votre famille durant les vacances vous fera le plus grand bien. Asseyez vous. Un chocogrenouille?"

Dumbledore n'avait cessé de lui tenir les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse enfin pour retourner derrière son bureau. Il fouillait actuellement dans ses tiroirs.

"Définitivement."

Le directeur leva le nez, étonné.

"Je ne comprends pas. Définitivement quoi?"

"Je veux retourner en France, définitivement." Marmonna Johanne en baissant les yeux.

"Mais voyons... Johanne vous... ne pouvez pas partir."

"Je démissionne professeur. Je ne peux indéniablement pas rester ici. Sincèrement." Elle leva des yeux mouillés de larmes vers le vieux monsieur. Sa gorge se serrait. "Croyez bien que je vous remercie de m'avoir offert cette opportunité. Mais je ne me sens pas de terminer l'année en croisant le professeur Rogue tous les jours. Ce serait intolérable. Alors je préfère partir, avec le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela Johanne! Vous êtes une Poufsouffle! Que faites vous de votre loyauté?!" Commença à argumenter Dumbledore.

"J'adore Poudlard, je vous adore tous ici! Je vous assure, si tout cela ne tenait qu'à moi je resterait à Poudlard! Car vous vous êtes tous occupés de moi comme de vrais amis! Mais je ne peux pas!"

Là dessus, l'ex assistante, claqua sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de l'homme avant de se lever. Elle traversa le bureau aussi vite que possible sous les yeux effarés de Dumbledore.

Elle fila récupérer ses valises, le coeur battant. Elle savait que bientôt ils viendraient tous pour la dissuader de partir. Et si elle avait réussi à passer l'épreuve Dumbledore, elle ne supporterait peut-être pas le regard de Chourave et de Pomfresh. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs, prenant soin de ne croiser personne. Mais à vrai dire, le château dormait encore. Elle passa devant la porte de la grande salle, traversa le parc, sa valise flottant devant elle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le lac et elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autours d'elle. Histoire de graver une dernière image de Poudlard dans sa mémoire. Si elle ne s'était pas stoppée, à ce moment précis, elle aurait surement pu passer la grille du château sans problème. Mais voilà, ces quelques minutes de perdues par pure nostalgie lui coutèrent ses adieux en silence.

"Johanne!" Hurla Chourave alors que la demoiselle s'apprêtait à passer la grille pour ensuite transplaner. "Ne faites pas ça, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais sinon!"

"N'avez-vous pas honte de nous abandonner à notre triste sort?!" S'époumona Pomfresh à sa suite.

Les deux femmes étaient encore en robes de chambres. Chourave portait sur sa tête une filet qui enserrait ses cheveux, Pomfresh elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons. Elle courrait pieds nus sur le chemin en grimaçant à chaque fois que sa peau rencontrait un cailloux. Johanne voulu faire un pas de plus mais déjà Chourave l'attrapait par le bras.

"Ne vous comportez pas comme une gamine Johanne! Réfléchissez!" Lui dit-elle en la secouant. "Qu'allez vous faire une fois en France?"

"Comment osez vous nous abandonner! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir comme ça!"

Johanne baissa les yeux.

"Allez vous tout jeter par la fenêtre comme ça? Mettre une croix sur votre avenir d'enseignante? Croyez bien qu'une année ou deux de plus et Dumbledore vous trouvez un véritable poste! Ici ou ailleurs! Et vous, vous préférez partir?!"

L'argument faillit presque la convaincre... mais Pomfresh commit alors une énorme erreur.

"Vous n'allez pas nous abandonner pour une raison aussi stupide!"

"Stupide?!" S'emporta Johanne. "Stupide?! Parce qu'avoir le coeur brisé c'est stupide?! Parce que ne pas avoir envi de souffrir le reste d'une année c'est stupide?! Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai envi de partir? Non, je n'en ai aucune envie! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne supporterais pas de devoir croiser son regard! Je suis humiliée! Anéantie!"

Là dessus elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Chourave, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux. "Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse! Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui?! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse?! Je ne suis pas Lilly et voilà tout le problème!"

"Ha mais quand allez-vous comprendre que je m'en fou!" Gueula Severus au loin, courant vers le trio, Dumbledore derrière lui.

Le voyant Johanne ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et recula de quelques pas. Soudain elle pivota pour faire face à la grille, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle tombait au sol, entravée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insulter Rogue pour ce coup bas, elle vit Chourave sa baguette à la main, la pointant toujours sur elle. La femme montrait une réelle détermination à ne pas la laisser partir avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'expliquer avec le professeur de Potions. L'ex assistante roula sur le dos et s'empara de sa propre baguette. Mais cette fois ci se fut Pomfresh qui lui lança un Experliarmus qui fit voler l'objet au loin. La colère qui la submergeait quand elle pensait à Rogue se porta sur ses deux ex amies. Pourquoi faisaient-elle ça? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement partir! Ces deux femmes voulaient-elles vraiment qu'elle ait le coeur en miette?! Ne savaient-elles pas ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un qui en aimait une autre?! Johanne hurla de rage alors que Rogue atteignait enfin le lieu de l'action.

"Par Merlin, pourquoi m'a t-on collé une assistante caractérielle dans les pattes?!" Grogna t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux devant elle. Il l'empoigna pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il était temps de tirer les choses au clair!

"Écoutez petite égocentrique. Vous n'êtes pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Il y a vous et il y a moi! Et croyez bien que je fais des efforts depuis le début de l'année! De sacrés efforts! Si je n'avais pas eut, des le débuts, quelques sentiments, je ne parle pas de sentiments amoureux! Mais quelques sympathies pour votre personne, vous seriez retournée en France dès votre première semaine en ces lieux! Mais voilà, vous aviez quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas! Du cran, des choses qui vous tiennent à coeur, un sens de la justice qui ne passe pas inaperçue. Et en cela vous ressemblez à Lilly Evans!"

"Je ne suis pas Lilly!" Hurla Johanne.

"Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire!" vociféra Rogue en la secoua. "Vous êtes Johanne! Une empotée de service, maladroite et parfois profondément stupide! Et ce n'est pas Lilly que je veux comme assistante, c'est vous! Vous et personne d'autre! Parce que si au début j'avais envi de vous coller des claques, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas faire cours sans vous avoir dans les pattes, vous m'entendez?! Je n'imagine pas ma classe sans votre présence! Et si vous partez, si vous m'abandonnez lâchement, si vous me tournez le dos, alors là oui, là d'accord, vous serez comme Lilly Evans! Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait! Elle est partie et elle m'a brisé le coeur! Alors êtes vous Lilly Evans?!"

Johanne baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus si elle devait partir ou non. Et surtout, elle ne savait plus exactement ce que le professeur Rogue pouvait ressentir pour elle. Tout ce qu'il disait été emprunt de colère et de rage. C'était étrange comme déclaration, cela ressemblait plus à un savon. Elle releva les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, vers le professeur. Et quand elle croisa ses prunelles noires elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre elle. Elle laissa son visage se placer au creux de son cou. Rogue se contenta de passer ses bras autour d'elle, sans rien faire de plus.

"Bon et bien, on n'a plus qu'à remonter vos valises dans votre chambre!" Lança la voix enjouée de Dumbledore. "Et étrangement votre lettre de démission à disparue de mon bureau avant que je n'ai pu la lire."

Le drame était passé depuis quelques jours, mais Johanne était encore honteuse. Après coup elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait agi sur un coup de tête. Comme elle le faisait bien souvent d'ailleurs. Elle et Rogue ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis, pour la bonne et simple raison que la demoiselle l'évitait comme jamais. Elle avait tellement peur de le revoir et ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui adresser la parole. Et d'ailleurs elle ne parlait presque plus, et ses camarades de thés respectaient ce silence. Les deux femmes n'abordaient jamais le sujet tabou et ne tournaient même pas autour du pot. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait?

"Et donc à ce moment précis Filius me demande si je ne veux pas aller lui emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque et devinez ce que je lui ai répondu..."

Pomfresh était en pleine narration d'une de ses aventures d'infirmière dans une école de magie. Ce qui était souvent très drôle. Johanne leva la tête.

"Vous croyez qu'il est amoureux de moi?"

"Le professeur Flitwick n'est pas vraiment fait pour vous" Rigola Pomona.

"Non, je parle de Rogue."

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Elles se turent un moment, le temps de trouver les bons mots. Il fallait prendre des gants pour répondre à ce genre de question.

"Je pense qu'il vous aime plus que bien. Mais de là à être amoureux, non, je ne pense pas." Répondit Pomfresh.

"Oui, il a indéniablement des sentiments pour vous, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour vous empêcher de partir..."

"Néanmoins... Rogue est quelqu'un qui se protège beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup."

Johanne secoua la tête de haut en bas.

"Il faut laisser le temps au temps Johanne." Compléta Chourave. "Vous avez déjà bien entamé sa carapace."

"Oui, le temps au temps..."


	15. Laisser le temps au temps

**Chapitre 15**

**Laisser le temps au temps.**

Chourave avait dit: laisser le temps au temps. Et Johanne était d'accord. Soit. Mais le temps pouvait-il allait un peu plus vite? Parce qu'actuellement, il laissait trainer la situation. Et le point mort commençait à se faire long. Très long. Beaucoup trop long. Certes, l'assistante et le professeur entretenaient une relation disons... plus qu'amicale. Au début, lorsque la rentrée avait fait son grand retour, un malaise les avait légèrement éloigné. Mais Rogue avait pris les choses en main... et surtout Johanne par la main. Car un soir, alors qu'ils lui disaient bonne nuit, il avait pris -ironie du sort- son courage à deux mains pour prendre les siennes. Et depuis, les choses allaient mieux. Les sourires étaient bien là. Quelques contacts physiques même! Mais rien de bien novateur. Loin des baisers langoureux qu'espéraient la demoiselle, très loin aussi des mots doux et tendre et à mille lieu de la romance que ses amies lui avaient promis. Laisser le temps au temps lui avait-on dit. Mais les mois, eux, défilaient sans s'arrêter alors que les choses stagnaient. Désespérément.

"Non, je ne porterai pas ça." Lança Johanne, catégorique.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ils étaient passé en début d'après midi, ce dimanche dans la chambre de l'assistante du professeur de potions avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras.

"Mademoiselle Lignuss!" Grogna l'un des jumeaux en une imitation parfaite du professeur Rogue.

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix." Compléta le second de la même manière.

Johanne sortit de la cabine improvisée dans lequel elle venait de se changer.

"Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas une robe, mais un pull."

Elle tira légèrement sur le tissu pour cacher sa culotte qui apparaissait progressivement.

"Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu court..." Marmonna Fred en se tournant vers son frêre.

"Juste un peu, sinon c'est joli." Affirma Georges. "Et la couleur est parfaite."

"Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas le rose barbie." Grogna Johanne en refermant le rideau d'un geste brusque. Ces derniers temps, elle prenait quelques habitudes de son mentor, et en particulier celle de grogner quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Rien de plus féminin, n'est-ce pas?

"Essaye le paquet rouge." Lança un des jumeaux, elle ne put identifier lequel.

Il y eu un temps durant lequel on entendit seulement Johanne fouiller dans sa cabine. Puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que Johanne grogne de nouveau. Elle entendit l'un des frère Weasley faire une blague comme "tel maitre, tel chien" alors que l'autre riait bêtement. Elle passa sa tête par le côté du tissu pour regarder les jumeaux.

"Pas question que je porte ça."

"On trouvait que c'était plutôt joli..." Soupira Fred.

"C'est un maillot de bain avec une jupe." Fit remarquer l'assistante en effectuant une mou dubitative. Les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé.

L'un des deux roux prit une pose féminine et se tourna vers Johanne.

"Mais c'est la mode mon chou." Déclara t-il en effectuant un mouvement de balancier avec ses hanches.

"Mais oui, tout le monde porte ça sur le chemin de traverse." Ajouta son frère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en faisant un mouvement de tête comme pour replacer une mèche.

Johanne se mit à rire et elle disparu à nouveau derrière son rideau.

"Mais où vous vous êtes procuré ça?" S'étonna la jeune fille alors qu'elle ouvrait une nouveau paquet. Les jumeaux échangé un regard des plus complices.

"C'est à une amie." Lança Fred.

"Elle l'avait acheté pour... une occasion spéciale dirons nous." Rigola Georges. Il eu un sourire en coin.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir..." Soupira Johanne en tirant le rideau.

Elle portait une robe qui faisait penser à celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles. La robe typique de petite fille sage: des manches courtes bouffantes, une petite chemisette à col rond, le bas de la robe était droit, se terminant au dessus du genoux. Elle portait en plus de petites socquettes allant avec des chaussures noires vernis. Pour compléter la tenue, la robe était surmontait d'un petit tablier blanc. Johanne avait en prime ajouté un serre tête, tirant ses cheveux brun en arrière. Elle trouvait l'ensemble plutôt jolie... s'il n'avait pas été d'un rose bonbon écœurant elle l'aurait volontiers porté. Les garçon applaudirent en la voyant sortir et Fred la siffla. Ils se mirent à lui tourner autour, faisant mine de juger l'accoutrement comme des grands couturiers. Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège, ils vinrent se placer devant l'assistante.

"Hé bah voilà, c'est parfait ça!" S'écria Fred.

"Ne nous emballons pas, le bal est dans quelques semaines, j'ai encore le temps de trouver une tenue."

"Ha non!" Crièrent en coeur les jumeaux. "C'est ça, où vous y allé toute nue." Ajouta Fred.

"Mmmm... j'en connais un qui serait fichtrement content si ça arrivait..." Ricana Georges.

Fred rougit légèrement et glissa quelque chose à son frère que Johanne n'entendit pas. Ce dernier roula des yeux.

"Je parlais de Rogue. Pas de toi." Soupira t-il.

Fred fit mine de bouder, les oreilles aussi rouges que des tomates. Johanne se retint de rire en posant une main sur sa bouche. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été aussi facile à distinguer l'un de l'autre. Elle réajusta son col.

"Je peux au moins changer la couleur?"

"Non, non, non et non." Répondit, catégorique, le moins rouge des garçons. "Nous avons nos propres costumes à faire et maman à déjà acheté le tissu. On ne changera pas les couleurs!"

Johanne soupira. Ce qui était dit, était dit.

Les cours de potion avaient une fois de plus changé du tout au tout. Voilà que les deux compères faisaient preuve d'une complicité à toute épreuve. Au grand désespoir des élèves qui retrouvaient leur place de souffre douleur du professeur de potions. Oui, car au moins quand ces deux là se chamaillaient, c'était la jeune femme qui prenait tous les coups. Mais Johanne restait un allié de poids même si elle se faisait moins véhémente. Elle ne prenait parti que lorsque l'homme se montrait trop odieux. Et cela arrivait disons... souvent. Ainsi, les choses avaient repris leur cours comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment exact. Le professeur Rogue et Johanne se lançaient des regards en coin, des petits sourires, autant de chose qui faisaient frissonner les élèves. Surtout les filles d'ailleurs qui ne comprenaient pas comment l'on pouvait fleureter avec le fort peu séduisant professeur de potions. Et pourtant, de toute évidence, la jeune fille en pinçait pas mal pour son mentor et cela était réciproque. Une affaire qui arrangeait parfaitement les frères Weasley.

"Je peux t'assurer Harry que Johanne viendra avec nous au bal de la saint Valentin." Chantonna Georges en regardant Fred d'un air complice.

"C'est impossible elle ira avec le professeur Rogue, cela paraît logique." Répondit du tac au tac Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre.

"Il en a de la chance Rogue..." Soupira Ron. Ses oreilles s'empourprèrent presque aussitôt.

"Et moi je vous dis que Johanne ne résistera pas à notre charme."

"Les garçons, ouvrez un peu les yeux." Soupira la brunette.

"Mais c'est pas possible ça!" S'exclama Fred feignant de se mettre en colère. "On a bien plus de charme que le professeur Rogue, nous sommes bien plus drôles et sympathiques que cette chauve-souris des cachots!!"

"Y'en a marre que tout le monde mette en doute nos capacités!" Hurla Georges comme s'il entrait dans une rage noire.

Les cris provenant de la table firent tourner les têtes vers les deux garçons. La salle commune de Gryffondor observaient la scène avec étonnement.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..." Bredouilla Hermione alors que Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard incrédule.

"Moi je vous dis, et vous l'affirme! Sur Merlin lui même! Non! Sur la barbe de Merlin! J'y mettrais même ma main à couper s'il ne fallait que ça pour vous convaincre! Je serais prêt à parier tout mon argent la dessus! Johanne viendra avec nous au bal de la saint Valentin!"

"Ha ouai, tout ton argent?" Ricana un garçon noir répondant au nom de Lee-Jordan. "Je voudrais bien voir ça."

George se rembrunit et fit non de la tête en direction de Fred qui ne décolérait pas. Fred sortit d'un geste brusque sa bourse et lança:

"Ouai, bah je pari!"

"Si c'est comme ça, moi aussi." Rigola le garçon de couleur en lançant une pièce d'argent sur la table. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Georges.

"Bon ok... je pari aussi." Marmonna t-il en sortant lui même sa bourse.

"Hein hein... j'en connais deux qui vont se faire plumer..." Ricana Ron.

"Si t'en ai aussi sur, rajoute ta mise." Lança Fred sur un ton de défi. "A moins que tu ne sois une poule mouillée."

"Ron ne fait pas ça!" Le sermonna Hermione.

"Sa femme n'a pas l'air d'accord."

"C'est pas ma femme!" S'insurgea le plus jeune de rouquin en sortant une mornille de sa poche, seule pièce sur laquelle sa main se referma.

"De toute manière j'suis sur de la récupérer..." Marmonna Ron en regardant Hermione de biais, baissant lentement la tête.

"Y'en a d'autre qui veulent parier t'en qu'on y est?" Grogna Fred.

Leur petite comédie avait si bien marché que presque toute la grande salle voulu rajouter sa pièce et personne, hors mi Hermione bien sur, ne trouva étrange que George ait sur lui de quoi prendre les paris.

En parlant de bal de la saint Valentin, Johanne était assez embêtée. En effet elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer au professeur Rogue qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller avec lui. D'un autre côté, l'homme ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et le bal devait avoir lieu durant la semaine à venir. De ce fait Johanne commençait à se demander si l'homme avait l'intention de l'y accompagner. Ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, la soulager, mais aussi le vexait un tantinet.

"Johanne?" Lui lança soudain Rogue, levant les yeux de ses copies.

"Oui?!" La jeune fille s'était tournée avec un telle vivacité qu'elle avait heurté un meuble. La douleur le traversa la jambe et une larme perla au coin de son œil, sous celui amusé du maître des cachot.

"Vous pourriez allé me chercher une bouteille d'encre rouge?"

Le professeur Rogue ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Johanne se rembruni, ni pourquoi elle faillit casser la dite bouteille en la fracassant sur la table avec force avant de retourner à ses corvées. Il chercha un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié de lui souhaiter une fête quelconque mais abandonna rapidement car de toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire. Oui, le professeur s'était souvent posé la question "d'officialiser" leur relation. Mais après mur réflexion, il n'y avait pas de relation, et donc rien à officialiser. Oui, bon, d'accord. Johanne était passée du rang de petit insecte insignifiant de début d'année à personne proche que j'aime avoir dans mon entourage. Et que j'ai, au passage, embrassé. Mais la faiblesse masculine s'étant mêlée de la partie, ce baiser ne jouait pas un grand rôle dans la balance. Si un jour, par un hasard total, il se m'était à vouloir se balader dans les couloirs en la tenant par la main, pourquoi pas. Ou encore, si l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser au milieu de la grande le prenait, alors là d'accord. Mais pour le moment il la considérait plus comme une amourette, non... moins encore. Un flirt qui prendrait fin avec l'année scolaire.

"Mais c'est pas possible" Génia Johanne en se prenant la tête entre les mains. "Moi qui croyait enfin avoir résolu tous nos problèmes... Pourquoi ne m'invite t-il pas"

"Allons Johanne." Déclara Pomfresh. "Vous savez bien que le professeur Rogue n'est pas du genre à aimer étaler sa vie. Ce serait un peu comme... officialiser votre situation aux yeux de tous."

"Ha parce que il a peut être honte de sortir avec moi?!" Cracha Johanne en relevant soudain la tête, couroussée.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il sorte avec vous Johanne." Risqua Chourave. "Depuis votre tentative de fuite vous n'avez pas ce que l'on peut appeler une attitude de couple. Vous êtes tout au plus de très bons amis."

"Mais je ne veux pas être une très bonne amie. Je veux être sa petite amie!"

"Laissez le temps au temps!"

"Mais j'en ai ma claque d'attendre que Monsieur se décide. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition!" S'emporta Johanne.

Elle commençait sérieusement à agacer les deux femmes avec ses caprices. Si le professeur Rogue avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait rien, il n'y aurait rien. Allait-elle finir par se mettre cela dans le crâne? Si elle voulait un prince charmant, un amour sans tâche, qu'elle se tourne vers un autre et par vers un être complexe comme le professeur de potions. Car avec lui on ne pouvait s'attendre à rien. Alors maintenant il fallait qu'elle prenne son mal en patiente, car son comportement ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Mais ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Et ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais.

"Il n'en a donc rien à faire de moi?"

"Mais non voyons Johanne. Ha, et puis vous m'énervez!" S'exaspéra Pomfresh. "Vous ne comprenez pas que vous faites plus de mal que de bien à vous comportez comme une enfant gâtée? Rogue est compliqué. Voilà, c'est tout. Alors attendez par Merlin!"

Mais c'était comme si le conseil lui était passé bien au dessus de la tête. Malheureusement.

"Professeur Rogue!" Rala Johanne en entrant dans le bureau de l'enseignant.

Rogue leva la tête de son livre et sourit en voyant Johanne arriver. Se sourire s'évanouit très vite quand la jeune fille se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Vous comptez m'inviter au bal un jour oui ou non?"

Le maître des cachots referma son livre et toussa quelques instants en cherchant un moyen élégant de dire non. Il s'assit lentement sur le rebords de son lit et posa ses avants bras sur ses genoux.

"Je ne comptais pas vous inviter pour être honnête. J'ai pour coutume de ne pas y aller. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous inviter."

"Mais parce que..."

"Parce que quoi? A ce que je sache, il n'y a rien entre nous Miss."

Johanne resta un instant interdite, son coeur ratant un battement.

"Mais, on... on c'est pourtant embrassé. Et vous... vous avez pris mes mains." Bredouilla t-elle.

"Simple charité." Lança Rogue, s'efforçant de rester distant. La conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Il voulait y mettre fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. "Je sais parfaitement les sentiments qui vous anime à mon sujet Johanne. Je sais aussi que je vous apprécie plus que le commun des mortelles. Mais même si j'ai parfois quelques envies vous concernant, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais changer mes habitudes. Je ne vous... considère pas assez pour ça."

"Mais tout de même... Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec moi... Je... Enfin... Ce serait une occasion de se rapprocher..." Tenta d'argumenter Johanne que les paroles du professeur venaient de blesser au plus profond d'elle même.

"Parce que. Je n'ai pas envi de me promener main dans la main avec vous dans tout le château, entouré de guimauve rose et de barbe à papa violette alors que d'autres couples s'embrassent dans un ambiance à vomir."

"Mais..." bredouilla Johanne.

"Non, je ne reviendrai pas là dessus." Coupa Rogue en se rallongeant. "Je vous aime bien et c'est pour ça que j'aimerai éviter ce genre d'humiliation à vos côtés." Il reprit son livre.

"Je m'en fou de toute manière j'ai déjà un cavalier!" S'emporta soudain la jeune fille, le coeur en charpie.

"Si vous voulez..."

"J'en ai même deux!" Lança t-elle sur un ton de défi.

"J'en suis content."

Et Johanne quitta la pièce, bien décidée à faire payer au professeur Rogue son manque d'intérêt. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. S'en était fini de laisser le temps au temps. Maintenant on ferait ça à la manière de Johanne Lignuss. Et croyez moi, comme ça, ça irait beaucoup plus vite. Ho oui, beaucoup plus vite. Car si Rogue semblait immunisé contre toute forme de sentiments humain il y en avait un qui ne le laisserait pas de marbre, elle en était sur, elle l'avait déjà-vu. Il s'agissait de la jalousie. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était ça... ou rien.


	16. Méchants Changements

**Chapitre 16**

**Méchants Changements**

Plongée dans un livre, assise dans le parc, Johanne ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Pourtant, il n'était pas compliqué de le voir. Hagrid n'était pas la personne la plus discrète qui existait sur cette planète. Mais, bien plus que son ouvrage, l'assistante c'était renfermée dans ses réflexions. Depuis sa discussion avec son mentor, il y a trois jours de cela, le doute avait pris place dans son esprit. Et si tout cela n'avait pas lieu d'être après tout? Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle se résigne non? Si leur relation était déjà chaotique alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple, où cela allait-il les emmener au final? Elle soupira alors que le grand homme s'installait à côté d'elle dans l'herbe.

Le géant et elle n'avait pas échangé beaucoup de mots depuis leur rencontre le jour de la rentrée. Hagrid était un homme discret et Johanne avait eu l'esprit tellement occupé tous ces mois qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'idée de lui rendre une seule petite visite. Si bien qu'après avoir sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à être dérangée, elle dévisagea le visiteur avec étonnement. Que lui voulait-il?

"Bonjour Johanne." Souffla l'homme en souriant faiblement à la jeune femme. "J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas..."

"Ho! Non! Non! Pas du tout!" S'exclama la jeune femme en posant son livre. "Je ne faisais rien de bien palpitant."

"Je voulais vous parler au sujet de... enfin... ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires."

Ha ça! Non en effet ce n'était pas les affaires d'Hagrid. D'ailleurs ce n'était les affaires de personne dans ce château. Et pourtant, tout le monde y allait de son conseil. De son petit mot. Tous venaient, tour à tour, lui raconter que Rogue était un homme compliqué, que pour son bien il serait temps de tirer un trait sur cette affaire. Et s'ils invoquaient tous le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voir souffrir inutilement, la petite Française savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas elle que l'on tentait de protéger mais le maitre des cachots. Car après tout, si l'un des deux devait faire du mal à l'autre, il semblait que l'acte viendrait de sa personne. Et ils n'avaient pas tord. Johanne le savait. Après tout n'avait-elle pas envisagé sous le coup de la colère de le faire souffrir en le rendant jaloux? Maintenant l'idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi bonne. Néanmoins, elle continuait à peser le pour et le contre de l'idée... penchant inconsciemment vers le contre.

Elle n'en restait pas moins vexer de voir le rôle qu'on lui avait donné dans cette histoire. Et après l'avoir poussée dans les bras du professeur Rogue en l'encourageant d'une même voix, voilà que leurs mains l'éloignaient aussi loin que possible de l'homme qu'ils lui avaient donné. "Voyons ce que cela peut donner si Rogue est heureux, amoureux, après tout... on s'en fiche bien de la pauvre fille, elle, elle s'en remettra si ça ne marche pas. Elle est jeune non? Ce ne sera pas sa première peine de coeur! Ni la dernière!".

Et voilà qu'Hagrid venait en rajouter une couche. Avec les arguments habituels.

"Mais..." Continua l'homme en se raclant la gorge.

Hé bien quoi? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de me dire que je n'y suis pour rien si ça ne marche pas entre moi et Rogue. Qu'il est compliqué. Que ça ne sert à rien que je continue à m'accrocher de cette manière.

"Je m'inquiète pour Fred Weasley."

"Pardon?" S'étonna Johanne en ouvrant de grands yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Il a des problèmes?"

"Je ne pense pas que l'on peut parler de problèmes non. Mais..." Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de fixer le sol, mal à l'aise. "Je vous demande de ne pas le prendre mal Miss. Ce n'est pas contre vous."

Johanne fronça les sourcils.

"Hé bien voilà. Fred a un léger béguin pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas que vous lui fassiez du mal. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est quand même un peu fragile le garçon."

"Mais... pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal?" S'étonna la brunette en secouant la tête.

"Hé bien... je... c'est à dire... que... comme on dit que vous allez avec lui et son frère au bal... enfin." Tenta d'expliquer Hagrid. "Et comme vous et Monsieur Rogue..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous tentez de me faire comprendre là. Que je brise les cœurs en série?" Commença à s'emporter Johanne sur la défensive.

Le silence qui suivi sa déclaration sembla sonner comme un oui.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

"Je ne suis pas une... une.. une coureuse!"

"Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je me base simplement sur les faits..." Tenta de se défendre le garde chasse, penaud.

"Les faits?!"

"A peine étiez vous au château que vous êtes sortie avec Monsieur Hyde. Et, malgré l'épisode traumatisant qui fut à l'origine de votre rupture, il ne vous a pas fallu plus de 1 ou 2 mois pour vous jeter sur Monsieur Rogue. Et voilà que celui ci ne veut pas de vous alors vous vous tournez vers les jumeaux Weasley... Je suis désolé... mais..."

"Mais j'y crois pas!" S'exclama Johanne en se levant d'un bond, empoignant le livre qu'elle avait parcourut avant l'arrivée du géant.

Sous le choc elle se contenta de balbutier quelques mots sans signification précise avant de partir, droite comme un I. Pas question d'entendre ces accusions une minute de plus. Personne ne s'était mis à sa place dans cette affaire! Vraiment! Elle n'en revenait pas! Elle était définitivement la méchante de l'histoire. Bientôt on allait l'accuser de, je ne sais pas moi, des mauvaises notes des élèves et pourquoi pas de la crise économique!

Derrière elle, le géant s'était levé et après un temps d'hésitation l'avait rattrapée.

"Miss! Non ne partait pas! Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre que..."

"Que si j'osais, moi la grande méchante, faire du mal à votre ami vous alliez me casser les deux genoux?!"

"En quelque sorte..." Avoua Hagrid qui ne voyait pas ça sous cette angle. Il ne comptait pas la menacer mais lui faire comprendre que les sentiments de Fred pour sa personne étaient vrais.

"Hé bien sachez mon cher que ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue chercher les jumeaux. Si nous allons au bal ensemble c'est simplement une affaire de donnant-donnant. Ils m'ont aidé, pour quelque chose que ne vous regarde pas, et, en échange, je leur ai promis d'aller au bal avec eux. Alors non, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de briser le coeur de Monsieur Weasley!" Hurla t-elle alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes avait commençai à se former autours du duo.

Là dessus, Johanne tourna les talons et continua son chemin vers le château. Ca commençai à bien faire. Depuis son arrivé ici on lui avait collé diverses étiquettes sans prendre le temps d'écouter sa plaidoirie. D'abord elle avait été l'élève de première année de plus de 20 ans, avant de devenir le toutou de Severus Rogue, suivi de l'écervelée qui été tombée dans les filets du coureur de jupon de Hyde, puis on l'avait accusé d'avoir outrageusement insulté le Grand Potter. Voilà maintenant qu'elle était une veuve noire?! Hé bien!

Elle entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec rage. Elle avant marre! Il fallait que les choses changes! Que son image soit redorée. Mais comment?! Devait-elle tirer un trait sur Rogue pour cela? Se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne devait être que son assistante car là était sa place? Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Après tout c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Qu'elle soit raisonnable... qu'elle se comporte comme une grande fille. Soit... après tout, avait-elle la moindre chance avec le maitre des cachots?

"Non... non... aucune chance. Pas la moindre, même pas l'ombre d'une chance..." Soupira t-elle en tombant sur son lit.

Et ensuite? Hé bien... il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire avec les Weasley. Que les choses soient bien claires pour ces deux là et pour le château : si elle allait avec eux à ce Bal c'était uniquement amicalement et rien d'autre.

Sur cette pensée, elle se redressa sur son séant, secouant la tête de haut en bas. Johanne Lignuss, à partir de maintenant, tu ne serais plus rien pour Poudlard. Et séance tenante il lui fallait trouver les jumeaux pour leur expliquer tout cela.

Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin puisque, à peine eut-elle posé la main sur la clenche, qu'on toquait à sa porte, et vivement avec ça.

"Johanne! Ouvres! Faut qu'on te parle!" Hurla l'un des Weasley. Elle pu entendre l'autre frère lui demander de se calmer, d'une petite voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aussitôt George déboula comme une furie dans la pièce. Énervé, il donna un coup de pied dans le lit avant de se tourner vers l'assistante. Fred le rejoint aussitôt en marmonnant un "désolé" presque inaudible, tendant ses mains vers son frère. Il l'emmena dans un coin de la chambre où ils conversèrent à voix basse pendant que Johanne refermée la porte. George était rouge de colère, s'agitait en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il grogna quelque chose à son frère qui l'empoigna de nouveau au niveau des épaules lui glissant quelques mots d'une voix calme. Le rouquin prit une grande respiration en secouant la tête à l'affirmative.

"Ca tombe bien je voulais vous parler." Fini par dire Johanne qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait se faire oublier ou non.

"Hé bien nous aussi Madame qui ne sait pas de tenir sa langue." Siffla George en tournant des yeux noirs vers elle.

Fred lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux. Le jumeau n'en fit rien et s'avança, menaçant vers la jeune femme.

"Tu aurais quand même pu éviter d'éventer notre petite affaire!" Cria t-il en la pointant du doigt. "On vient de perdre une fortune à cause de toi!"

Se sentant agressée Johanne recula d'un pas, se collant contre le battant de la porte. "Dé... désolée..." Marmonna t-elle ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire.

"C'est facile d'être désolée!"

"George! Laisse là maintenant! Ce qui est fait est fait, elle ne peut plus rien changer. On ne va pas lui demander de nous rembourser non plus." Une fois de plus il attrapa son frère par les épaules et le tira en arrière. Le garçon se libéra de l'étreinte et se tourna vers Fred, les sourcils froncés, la bouche serrée. Il fini par balayer l'air d'un mouvement de main.

"Non, bien sur que non je ne vais pas lui demander de nous rembourser. On va juste annuler les paris et voilà." Marmonna t-il en tapant le sol du bout du pied. "Par contre miss faudra vous trouvez d'autres cavaliers. Notre arrangement est rompu." Dit-il en relevant la tête.

"Quoi?!" S'exclama son frère en ouvrant de grand yeux. "Mais... non!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de défendre son point de vue que son frère quittait la pièce en marmonnant que les jumelles n'avaient pas encore de cavaliers et qu'elles feraient bien l'affaire. Fred resta un instant interdit, observant Johanne puis la porte de manière successive. Celle-ci ce contenta de lui sourire timidement. Puis le rouquin quitta la pièce, tête basse.

Johanne avait jusqu'alors réussi à tenir ses résolutions. Elle et Rogue n'avaient à nouveau qu'une relation strictement professionnelle et le sujet de la saint Valentin, ou même d'une éventuelle amourette, n'avait pas été remis sur le tapis. D'un commun accord télépathique ils avaient décidé de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Malheureusement pour Johanne qui aurait aimé rester ami avec le maitre des cachots, celui-ci avait décidé de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Sa méchanceté naturelle avait refait surface et l'assistante revivait les heures sombres de ses premiers jours à Poudlard. Recluse au fond de la salle, elle profitait des moments d'inattentions de la chauve souris pour glisser quelques conseils aux élèves. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de le remettre en place lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes et se faisait aussi discrète que possible.

Même si au fond la situation lui faisait mal au coeur, elle s'en accommodait sans mal. Elle était à nouveau transparente pour les élèves, on ne parlait plus d'elle dans les couloirs et c'était comme si son ardoise avait été effacée. Néanmoins ses sentiments pour le maitre des cachots n'avaient pas disparu et elle souffrait silencieusement du retour au point zéro. Si bien que le jour de la saint Valentin elle évita soigneusement de le croiser. D'ailleurs, à la base, le projet ne devait pas être plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire. Ces deux compères de toujours, aussi étonnées que ravies par la soudaine résignation de l'assistante, lui avaient affirmé que l'homme ne s'aventurait jamais en dehors de son bureau lors du bal et encore moins pour le préparer. Dumbledore avait cédé à ses lubies, non pas pour le plaisir du professeur mais plutôt au grand soulagement des autres qui ne supportaient l'attitude agressive de ce dernier.

"Je me souviens d'une fois" Chuchota Chourave en accrochant un coeur en guimauve au cou d'une statue. "Où il a fait exploser son carton de décoration avant d'hurler pendant dix minutes à qui voulait l'entendre que cette fête n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après ça, lors de sa ronde, il avait retiré plus de 200 points en une nuit." Elle secoua la tête désolée.

Johanne écoutait les propos les lèvres pincées. Au fond, elle n'avait aucune envi elle aussi de participer au brouhaha ambiant. En tout cas, pas sans Rogue. Peut-être pas se pavaner à ses côtés main dans la main, mais seulement échanger quelques blagues... être bons amis. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement s'apprécier, comme le feraient des gens normaux? Pourquoi fallait-il constamment qu'il soit méchant... N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle était capable de le respecter sans ça? Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par une jeune fille qui passa derrière elle en hurlant à une amie quelque chose en rapport avec du mascara. Johanne se souvint soudain qu'elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se trouver une tenue. Un coup de baguette avait simplement rendu sa robe de sorcier mauve. Ses deux amies s'étaient, quant à elles, misent sur leurs trente-et-un et paillaient d'impatiente à l'idée de leur double rencard de ce soir.

D'une petite voix, Johanne les salua avant de partir en direction de la grande salle où elle prendrait son poste ce soir. Le directeur avait cru bon de la placer au coeur de la fête, espérant que l'ambiance joviale allait la dérider.

"Qu'elle merveilleuse idée" ironisa la jeune femme en passant la grande porte avant de siffler entre ses dents. "Je vais parfaitement bien me sentir au milieu de tout ces couples dansant des slows pendant que je siroterais un jus de citrouille, seule et abandonnée à ma table!". Elle fit quelques pas de danse au milieu des décorations -essentiellement des ballons en forme de coeur à l'heure actuelle- en faisant mine de s'extasier.

"Un problème Jo'?" Lança soudain la voix fort reconnaissable du directeur.

Aussitôt Johanne se figea sur place, un pied en l'air. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge.

"Je... non, non aucun... Je... Me délassais?" Marmonna t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Ho, je vois." Il laissa une pause. "Et vous vous délassée souvent en critiquant vos camarades Jo'?"

L'assistante soupira en baissant la tête, la secouant vers la négative.

"Allez, ne faites pas cette tête là Miss. Je vous accorde une danse si cela peut vous redonner le sourire. Même deux s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir! Mais attention, il faudra vous expliquer avec ma cavalière! Minerva risque de nous faire une petite crise de jalousie.". Tout en parlant l'homme c'était approché de la demoiselle et tenait maintenant son menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Elle le regarda tristement. Au moins, le directeur la comprenait lui. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. L'homme lui tapota l'épaule, les yeux rieurs.

"En voilà en jolie sourire!" Lança t-il en la lâchant pour se diriger vers la porte, Johanne sur ces talons. "Et entre vous et moi... je préférai l'autre Johanne... depuis quelques semaines... vous êtes bien trop sage à mon goût... Je suis redevenu le seul fou de l'école."

"Vous savez avec ma chance..." Marmonna Johanne laissant sa voix s'éteindre.

"De toute manière je vous réserve une surprise pour ce soir!"

"Pardon?"

Mais le directeur disparaissait déjà dans l'escalier.


	17. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le début de la fin**

"C'est moi où le bal commence très tôt tout de même?" Lança Johanne en aidant Madame Pomfresh à fermer sa robe.

Celle-ci avait fait faire l'habit sur mesure, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'enfiler toute seule puisqu'il épousait parfaitement ses formes. Sa poitrine, relevée par la forme balconnet de la robe, était aussi bien mise en valeur que ses hanches et la couleur blanchâtre -Par la barbe de Merlin, que cela est étonnant venant d'une infirmière!- rehaussait sa couleur de peau. Déjà posée sur ses talons elle s'observait dans la glace.

"Il commence vers 20 heures, comme tous les autres non?" Lança t-elle d'une voix lointaine, surement absorbait par sa contemplation.

"Mais... Je dois être présente dans la grande salle à 18 heures pour commencer mon tour de garde?" S'étonna l'assistante en s'éloigna d'un pas de son amie.

"Tu ne connais donc pas la tradition des duels?" S'étonna Pomona en entrant dans la pièce, déjà habillée d'un ensemble vert pomme et gris. Elle tenait dans ses mains une paire de chaussures à talons hauts. "Vous ne faites pas ça en France?".

"Heu... non."

Les deux femmes d'âge mur échangèrent un regard en souriant.

"C'est pourtant le meilleur moment de la saint Valentin!" S'exclama Pomfresh en remettant une mèche en place.

"De quoi s'agit-il?" S'impatienta Johanne.

"Hé bien, réfléchi un peu! La tradition des duels, d'après toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut-être?"

Johanne secoua sa main devant son visage, semblant vouloir faire comprendre à ses camarades qu'elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de duel. Mais entre qui et qui? Et pourquoi? La saint Valentin, c'était la fête des amoureux, encore aurait-on fêté la saint Arès pourquoi pas... Ou la saint Rogue...

"Les élèves..." Commença à expliquer Chourave en enfilant une bague.

"Et les adultes de cette école aussi."

"Oui en effet. Donc les élèves et les adultes de l'école ont le droit, durant 2 heures, de défier quiconque en duel."

"Mais... pourquoi?" Questionna Johanne qui avait déjà deviné cette partie de la tradition.

"Hé bien, pour avoir l'occasion de passer la soirée avec la fille..."

"Ou le garçon."

"Ou le garçon de leur coeur même si celui-ci..."

"Ou celle-ci."

"A déjà un cavalier. Le gagnant remporte le droit de passer la soirée au bras de la demoiselle."

"Ou du garçon."

Johanne leva un sourcil. Bon d'accord, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise et avait un petit côté chevaleresque piquant qui faisait son charme. Mais...

"Mais... et si l'autre n'est pas d'accord pour passer la soirée avec vous? Enfin je veux dire... imaginons que... heu..." Johanne réfléchi. "Drago Malefoy se batte avec Ron Weasley pour miss Granger... Et imaginons -ce qui est plus que probable d'ailleurs- que Monsieur Malefoy remporte la mise -si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.-. Je ne suis pas sure que cela enchante grandement miss Granger au vu de la haine qu'elle lui porte."

"Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, il suffit à la belle de décliner l'invitation. Le moyen âge est loin derrière nous. Mais au moins, le prétendant aura eut son mot à dire."

"Et vous verriez le nombre de donzelles qui changent soudain de cavalier devant l'acharnement que peuvent mettre deux garçons à ce battre pour elle." Rigola Pomona.

"D'ailleurs lorsqu'un défi est lancé, il y a toujours une bonne raison à cela. Et chaque année nous avons le droit à ceux qui veulent simplement se donner en spectacle. Enfin vous verrez bien Johanne."

Et en effet Johanne pu voir. A peine eut-elle passé la porte de la grande salle qu'elle se retrouva au milieu d'une foule compact d'élèves déjà en tenus venu observer les duellistes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le podium. Un garçon la bouscula et elle retomba sur ses talons en grommelant, obligée de fendre la foule. Soudain elle se stoppa sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son œil semblait avoir capté quelque chose qu'elle devait connaître. Une chose orange... Des yeux elle balaya la foule mais personne autours d'elle ne lui rappelait quelque chose en particulier. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit son périple pour se retrouver enfin devant le podium... et elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas être restée au fond de la salle.

"Mais qui vois-je?" Lança la voix du maitre des cachots alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, marchant sur l'estrade. "Ne serait-ce ma charmante assistante célibataire?"

Il s'accroupit devant elle alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils autant par vexation que par étonnement. Que faisait la chauve-souris ici alors qu'elle ne devait pas quitter son bureau?

"Hé bien alors, surprise de me voir? On pensait être tranquille aujourd'hui?" Dit-il avant de tapoter de son index le front de la jeune femme. "Le mot duel n'a pas fait tilt la haut?"

"De quoi duel..." Marmonna t-elle incrédule et incapable de se concentrer à cause des chocs répétés sur sa caboche. Exaspérée, elle attrapa le poignet du professeur pour qu'il arrête et elle pu enfin faire le lien alors qu'il tirait d'un coup sec pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Bien sur! Après tout il était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de son époque et le plus apte -avec le professeur Flitwick et celui de défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Lebrun, présents sur l'estrade- pour arbitrer les combats.

"Ho vous savez, si je n'ai pas envi de vous voir, il me suffit de me mettre au fond de la salle Professeur Rogue. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire."

"Pourquoi, ma vision vous est pénible?" Lança Rogue sur un ton trop enjôleur pour qu'il soit naturel.

"Un peu oui..."

"On ne digère toujours pas l'idée de ne pas être ma petite amie?"

Johanne qui avait baissé la tête la releva soudain. Il... il osait se moquer d'elle à ce sujet? Ne sachant si elle devait s'effondrer et partir en pleurant ou se mettre en colère elle se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il devienne aussi odieux? Le grand sourire qu'il se mit à arborer la blessa encore plus que ses paroles.

"Je pense qu'en réalité elle voulait dire que vous étiez tellement moche que ça en devenait pénible." Lança soudain une voix qui n'était pas inconnu à la jeune fille.

Une main vint se poser sur sa tête et une crinière rousse entra dans son champs de vision.

"Pardon?" Fulmina Rogue alors que Johanne ouvrait de grands yeux en regardant le nouvel arrivant. "Qui êtes vous pour oser me dire ça?"

"William Weather, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'école de magie Beauxbâtons, et à vous devez être le charmant professeur Rogue à la réputation si reluisante je suppose!"

"William... mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Balbutia l'intéressé qui avait bien du mal à suivre la conversation se demandant encore ce que son meilleur ami venait faire ici.

Rogue se releva en lançant au garçon une mou méprisante. Il toisa le couple de haut, serrant les poings plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose Flitwick fit entendre sa petite voix flutée, lui demandant de venir "les rejoindre car les réjouissances allaient bientôt commencer.". Après avoir émis un sifflement jetant un dernier regard vers Johanne il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers ses collègues.

"Hé bah... Il est pas commode ton chef..." Rigola le rouquin en retirant sa main du crâne de la jeune femme. "Tu dois pas rigoler tous les jours avec celui-là.".

"Il n'est... pas toujours comme ça tu sais..."

"Il peut faire pire?" Plaisante la jeune homme.

"Non... non..." Marmonna Johanne en regardant l'homme s'éloigner.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son crâne, elle avait le vertige. Pourquoi William était-il ici? Que venait-il faire à Poudlard? Et surtout, pourquoi Rogue avait-il cela. Ho... elle savait qu'il pouvait être particulièrement blessant, mais de là à s'abaisser à un tel niveau? Lui avait-elle fait quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte durant la semaine pour qu'il fasse cela? Ou bien... Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux avant que les larmes n'aient le temps de faire leur apparition et elle tourna brusquement le dos à son meilleur ami. Un frisson la parcouru et elle respira plusieurs fois à pleins poumon pour faire passer l'envi de pleurer qui la prenait. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en colère. Elle sentit un main se poser sur son épaule et une autre vint glisser ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles.

"Hé... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes dessus moi..."

"Ho je... je suis désolée."

Elle se força à sourire avant de se retourner vers le garçon par le serrer dans ses bras. Au contact de la barbe du rouquin elle se mit à sourire pour de bon, et cela d'autant plus lorsque l'étreinte de son ami vint la coller contre son torse. William et Térence lui avaient manqué, indéniablement. Mais le rouquin d'autant plus. Pendant presque 15 ans ils ne s'étaient pas quitté d'une semelle et voilà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 6 mois. Quelques hiboux avaient bien sur étaient échangés, mais bien vite Johanne avait eu l'impression de gêner le garçon prit par son nouveau poste. Ils se lâchèrent enfin alors que Flitwick trottinait sur la scène pour venir se placer au milieu de celle-ci. Il frappa quelques fois dans ses mains afin d'imposer le silence. Ha ça, le professeur était peut-être petit mais il savait se faire respecter, aussitôt les élèves tournèrent la tête vers sa personne, sans dire un mot.

"Hé bien jeune gens! Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici? Où puis-je dès lors déclarer le bal ouvert? Attention, attention ne nous trompons pas de bal! Je parle bien d'une valse de sortilèges et de duels! Néanmoins le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous rappeler le déroulement d'un duel. Tout d'abords les étudiants sous la quatrième année ne peuvent malheureusement participer à cette manifestation au vu de leur manque de connaissances dans le domaine. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à monter ici avec moi même et mes camarades arbitres avant d'énoncer d'une voix forte et claire..."

Avant qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase un élève -un garçon de Serdaigle de 4 eme année, plutôt beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus- sauta comme un lion sur le podium pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge ayant visiblement lancé un sort d'amplification de la voix.

"Je défis Erwan Jones, 5 eme année à Serpentard, en duel pour gagner le coeur de Marine Dubois!"

"Hé bien vous faites comme lui." Se contenta de reprendre le professeur de sortilèges sous les rires des élèves.

Le garçon sus-nommé monta à son tour sur l'estrade, sa baguette déjà en main.

Et ce n'était que le premier duel d'une longue série.

Johanne regardait les combats s'enchainer. A son grand étonnement, il y avait bien plus de filles qui venaient défier une rivale que de garçons prêt à se battre pour leur amour. Ses amies avaient raison, l'époque médiéval était bien passée! Ce qui l'avait le plus étonnée, c'est que certaines personnes montaient sur le podium pour déclencher un duel entre deux autres. On lui avait rapidement expliqué que certains n'avaient pas le courage de se déclarer seuls.

Mais plus que les duellistes, l'assistante observait son mentor. Le menton dans le creux de sa main, elle regardait le grand homme hurlait quand un jeune sorcier osait contourner les règles. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de William qui lui racontait depuis plus d'une heure sa vie sans entendre d'autres réponses que "hein hein" venant de son amie.

"Tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que je venais faire ici." Fini t-il par dire, vexé. "Si tu veux je te laisse et je retourne en France hein."

Johanne tourna la tête vers lui. "Non, je suis très contente que tu sois là... mais en ce moment c'est compliqué, je ne suis pas au plus grand de ma forme."

"Hé bien, c'est le grand méchant loup qui te fais des misères?"

Johanne se contenta de baisser les yeux, fixant le sol avec une mine triste.

"T'es amoureuse de lui depuis combien de temps?" Lui demanda gentiment son meilleur ami en prenant sa main.

Voilà quelque chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement avec William, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite caboche. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à lire dans son attitude ce qui facilité grandement les conversations. Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers lui, des mèches tombant sur son visage. Le rouquin lui passa un main sur le visage en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes.

"Bon on ne va pas passer la soirée là dessus hein..." Dit enfin Johanne qui ne comptait pas pleurer sur son sort plus longtemps. Après tout, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur la chauve-souris des cachots non?

"Et alors, racontes moi un peu ce que tu viens faire là!"

Mais avant que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche un rugissement se fit entendre du côté du podium. Fred Weasley venait de jeter son frère en arrière et grimpait sur l'estrade alors que George lui hurlait de se calmer et de redescendre tout suite. Pour toute réponse le garçon pointa sa gorge de sa baguette.

"Moi, Fred Weasley, défis... Je défis..." Balbutia t-il. "Je défis l'enfoiré roux qui se reconnaitra en duel pour gagner le coeur de Johanne Lignuss!"

Le jeune sorcier avait déclinait l'invitation de son frère. Il n'avait aucune envi de se rendre au bal avec l'une des jumelles. D'ailleurs il n'avait envi d'y aller avec aucune fille, sauf bien sur l'assistante du professeur Rogue. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, lors de son premier cours, assise au fond de la salle avec ses cheveux bruns et son petit air désespéré, il avait craqué. Et quand elle avait montré au professeur de potion de quoi elle pouvait être capable, il n'avait fait que l'admirer un peu plus. Et puis, quand il l'avait vu assise dans le hall, il a plusieurs mois maintenant, la mine renfrognée, il avait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tapé sur l'épaule de son frère pour la désigner de la tête. Et c'est là que ses ennuis avaient commencé.

Peu à peu il n'avait plus fait que penser qu'à elle... cherchait à lui parler... à la croiser... Mais c'était comme ci elle ne le voyait pas. Comment Neville avait-il fait pour être aussi proche d'elle? Il lui parlait sans gène, aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Alors que lui, c'était à peine s'il lui décrochait deux mots par mois. Il avait hâte de voir la saint Valentin arriver pour passer la soirée avec elle. D'autant plus que depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'air malheureuse. Qui de mieux qu'un Weasley pour lui remonter le moral? Lui et son frère n'étaient-ils pas les plus drôles de l'école? Il avait survécu à Hyde, à Rogue... c'était désormais à lui d'avoir le droit au doux regard de l'assistante du professeur.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir lui parler il avait vu l'autre, l'inconnu, lui tenir la main et lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Cette fois s'en était trop! Il ne pouvait plus attendre! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et une colère noire lui avait fait rougir les oreilles comme jamais. Il avait empoigné sa baguette, haletant. Son frère avait aussitôt remarqué son manège et l'avait empoigné par la robe, le tirant en arrière. Un coup de poing plus tard, il pouvait monter sur le podium.

Johanne avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras de son meilleur ami. Le garçon venait de se lever, ouvrant le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche pour libérer son cou. D'une main il avait sortie sa baguette qu'il conservait accrochée à l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." Lui lança t-il, tout sourire.

Le rouquin traversa la foule qui avait soudain arrêté de parler. Tous regardaient le garçon s'approchait de son rival. Il monta sur le podium alors que Johanne montait sur la table pour être sure de pouvoir observer toute la scène, ne prenant pas garde au regard courroucé du concierge.

"Hé bien, écoutez, je relève le défi." Lança simplement l'homme en allant se placer à l'extrémité gauche de l'estrade. Le professeur Rogue se déplaça aussitôt vers lui. Il l'empoigna par le bras et à voix basse, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, lui glissa quelques mots, le visage dur. Le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête avant de se libérer d'un mouvement sec. De sa main il fouetta l'air puis pointa l'homme du doigt, lui répondant sur un ton qui devait être tout aussi dur.

"Pardon?" S'exclama Rogue de façon tout à fait audible avant d'empoigner le garçon par le col.

Aussitôt ses deux collèges se jetèrent en avant pour le tirer en arrière. Flitwick fini par dégainer sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les deux protagonistes.

Rogue quitta le podium en râlant, disparaissant au milieu de la foule. Johanne hésita un instant à descendre pour courir après son mentor mais un cri guttural détourna son attention. Fred Weasley venait de se jeter sur William, baguette en avant.

"Incendio!" Hurla t-il.

Aussitôt la manche du professeur de Beauxbâtons prit feu. Il secoua vivement son bras, les yeux grands ouverts et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur celui-ci alors que le professeur Flitwick hurlait sur le Gryffondor de stopper tout de suite ce duel. Mais le lion n'écoutait pas. Il leva une seconde fois sa baguette commença à hurler une nouvelle formule.

"Stupefix!" Hurla le professeur de sortilège.

Le garçon tomba au sol, raide comme un piquet.

Johanne sauta de la table alors que le brouhaha montait dans la pièce. Elle traversa la salle et, en même temps que George dont l'une des lèvres étaient en sang, monta sur la scène pour aider son ami à éteindre son bras qui continuait à flamber. Elle retira sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant pour la première fois aux élèves de l'école l'ensemble de son uniforme, et étouffa les flammes avec le tissu. Pomfresh fit presque aussitôt son apparition et sous ses cris hystériques -"Vous auriez pu intervenir plus tôt Fillius!"- elle emporta avec elle les deux duellistes.

Un silence lourd retomba sur la salle. L'ensemble des personnes présentes étaient plus au moins désorientées. Elles se regardaient les unes les autres, ne sachant ce qu'elles devaient faire. Johanne elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps car quelques secondes à peine après le retour au calme, Dumbledore déboulait dans la grande salle, visiblement contrarié.

"Les préfets, faites remonter tout le monde dans les dortoirs. Vite! Les professeurs, dans mon bureau!"

Il y eut un silence, puis l'un des surveillants leva un bras au dessus de sa tête, invitant les Serpentards à le suivre dans le calme. Johanne, elle, courait vers le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur Lebrun sur les talons.

"Que ce passe t-il professeur?" Demanda t-elle, essoufflée.

"Nous avons un problème. Aaron Hyde c'est échappé."


	18. Présomption d'innocence

**Chapitre 18 : **

**Présomption d'innocence**

"Comment ça?" S'écria Johanne, toujours sur les talons du directeur.

Albus se contenta de lever la main en l'air, lui imposant par la même le silence. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'attrapa par le bras et, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'angle d'un couloir, tira sur son celui-ci pour la faire bifurquer. Johanne observa le petit homme alors que celui-ci se pliait en deux pour reprendre sa respiration. Il fini par lever la tête, la respiration saccadée.

"Miss Lignuss." Marmonna t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, son teint virant au rouge pivoine. "Ce que je vais vous demander va vous paraître étrange, mais je dois m'assurer d'avoir quelqu'un de mon côté."

Lentement mais surement, l'assistante porta une main à sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir?

"Je ne suis pas stupide mademoiselle. Je sais parfaitement qu'avec le lourd passé qu'ont mes collègues de défense contre les forces du mal, je vais être le premier sur la liste des accusés si l'on doit rechercher un éventuel complice à votre Monsieur Hyde. Il faut que vous me promettiez de prendre ma défense Mademoiselle! Je peux vous jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire!"

Il avait posé sa main sur le bras de Johanne. L'homme avait vraiment l'air paniqué, voir même désespéré. La jeune fille fouilla le couloir des yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un piège ou non. Elle fini par reporter son attention sur le petit homme.

"Montrez moi vos avants-bras."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Montrez moi vos avants-bras!" Répéta t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Légèrement étonné, le professeur releva les manches de sa chemise marron à carreau pour montrer une peau blanche mais dénudée de tout tatouage. Johanne secoua la tête, au moins, ce n'était pas un mangemort.

"Maintenant, promettez le moi!"

"D'accord, je vous jure de prendre votre défense."

"Cela vous fera gagner du temps, croyez-moi, vous aurez besoin de mon aide."

Là dessus Monsieur Lebrun se remit à courir en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore laissant Johanne pantois, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de faire une nouvelle bêtise. Elle reprit ensuite sa marche.

Dans le bureau du directeur se trouvait déjà l'ensemble des professeurs. Tous étaient mués, des gestes trahissant leur impatiente et leur énervement. Aussi discrètement que possible, l'assistante se glissa jusqu'à rejoindre Pomona qui tenait l'infirmière par les épaules. D'un regard, l'enseignante de botanique lui indiqua que pour le moment, le directeur n'avait rien dit. Albus se tenait pour le moment la tête entre les mains, coudes posés sur son bureau, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Il avait déposé son chapeau sur le coin gauche du meuble et ses cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Johanne se demandait pourquoi il ne parlait pas maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet et quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau elle comprit qu'il manquait en réalité une personne pour compléter l'assemblé. Harry Potter entra dans le bureau, jouant mal la comédie, mimant une peur extrême alors que les coins de sa bouche remontait en un sourire de contentement. Aussitôt après l'entrée du survivant dans la pièce, le directeur s'anima. Il invita d'un geste le garçon à approcher et il posa une main amicale et paternelle sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Aussitôt Johanne sentit monter en elle une haine intense envers le garçon que Dumbledore protégeait de cette manière. Elle serra les poings pour chasser la jalousie qui montait en elle, essayant difficilement d'accepter le fait que le vieil homme pouvait avoir une quelconque sympathie pour la saloperie de petit Potter. Après un dernier sourire rassurant le dit homme se tourna vers les personnes présentes.

"Bien, il va falloir s'organiser les amis." Lança t-il, sa voix ne tremblant pas d'un pouce. "Il n'est pas question de mettre la vie d'Harry en danger cette année encore. Il ne fait aucun doute que Hyde va se diriger vers Poudlard pour en finir avec ce jeune homme, s'il n'est pas déjà dans notre enceinte."

"Depuis combien de temps est-il dehors?" Demanda soudain un fantôme que Johanne identifia comme étant le professeur Binns.

"Merlin seul le sait."

"Pardon?"

"Je viens juste d'être mis au courant! Une fois de plus la ministère a préféré garder l'information cachée jusqu'au point critique espérant arranger les choses avant que tout cela ne soit ébruité. Une semaine c'est peut-être déjà passé depuis sa fuite." Marmonna t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. "Il semblerait que nous ayant bien de la chance d'avoir été mis au courant, n'en demandons pas trop non plus."

Il grimaça en entrelaçant ses doigts.

"Et peut-on savoir comment notre Arsen Lupin a réussi à s'enfuir?" Grogna Rogue qui avait croisé ses bras devant sa poitrine, se tenant droit comme un piquet en arrière du groupe. Il ne cachait pas le profond agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir, comme si la situation empiétait sur son temps si précieux.

"Là encore, nous ne pouvons qu'emmètre des hypothèses mon cher Severus. Mais s'il a pu tromper la vigilance des détraqueurs, il n'aura aucun mal à se cacher à nos yeux. Peut-être même est-il déjà parmi nous."

C'est alors que Johanne comprit pourquoi le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait tellement insisté lors de leur petit aparté. A peine Dumbledore eut-il terminé sa phrase que toutes les têtes se tournaient d'un même mouvement vers le petit homme qui blêmit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il bredouilla quelque chose en reculant, se cognant contre Rogue qui l'attrapa par l'épaule, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chemise et la peau de l'homme.

"Je... non vous vous trompez, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire." Bredouilla t-il, essayant de rester droit malgré la peur qui s'insinuait en lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous..." Commença à demander Pomfresh une main sur le coeur mais Pomona, tira sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que, pour le moment, elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Dumbledore s'était levé et se déplaçait maintenant vers l'homme qui gardait un air fier malgré la panique qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

"Voyons Oracio, vous savez parfaitement que si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mais comprenez notre suspicions."

L'homme dégluti difficilement et d'un mouvement d'épaule violent se délivra de l'étreinte du professeur de potion. Il bomba le torse en tremblant légèrement et Johanne fut sacrément étonnée de voir ce petit homme montrer autant de courage et de dignité devant une foule l'accusant d'être de mèche avec un fugitif. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il pouvait prétendre au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. D'une voix tremblante mais forte il répondit au directeur.

"Je peux vous assurer directeur que je n'ai rien à me reprocher! Mais le temps que vous perdez à vérifier mes dires est du temps qui pourrez-vous servir à fouiller le parc et le château."

"Rogue et Minerva restez ici... Les autres, fouillez les environs. Harry, reste ici, je ne veux pas te voir quitter mon bureau tant que nous ne serons pas sur de ta sécurité!"

"Je veux que Miss Lignuss reste ici!" Exigea le petit homme, toujours planté devant le directeur, sans ciller avant d'ajouter rapidement. "Elle sait pourquoi."

Johanne entendit Rogue faire un commentaire dans son coin mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête quand le directeur lui jeta un regard.

Si le pauvre Oracio Lebrun ne passait pas un moment de tout repos -entre questions et sorts tentant à prouver qu'il n'était ni metamorphomage, ni sous les effets du polynectard- Johanne ne vivait pas non plus une soirée des plus agréables. Lorsque le professeur Rogue ne s'en prenait pas au professeur de défense c'était son assistante qui devait essuyer des remarques mauvaises. Celle-ci c'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau et contemplait le parc, n'écoutant que d'une oreille son mentor lui lancer un énième pic sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de concocter la moitié des potions présentes dans la pièce. Une envie soudaine de lui coller un coup de pied dans le tibia en lui annonçant que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle apprendrait un jour ce genre de chose vu ses compétences limitées de pédagogue l'envahit mais elle oublia très vite la pulsion, son œil attiré par un mouvement à la lisière de la foret. Elle redressa la tête, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Son comportement alerta Harry qui fouilla à son tour l'endroit du regard. Ne voyant rien il souffla à l'adresse de l'assistante.

"Et vous arrivez à distinguer les ingrédients avec un vu pareil?" Ricana t-il. Johanne se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de refixer la foret. Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir vu quelqu'un... Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon et elle fini par admettre qu'elle devait avoir aperçu un reflet.

Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur le petit homme qui se tenait toujours aussi droit sur sa chaise, répétant pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait qu'à lui faire boire du veritaserum si cela pouvait les conforter dans ce sens. A la place la professeur Rogue trouvait bien plus utile -disons plutôt amusant- de fouiller dans ses souvenirs grâce à ses facultés de Légimens. La chauve-souris était penchée, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs du siège où l'on avait installé sa victime. Absorbée par la scène Johanne poussa un cri quand un oiseau toqua avec son bec contre la vitre. Elle posa une main sur son coeur, ses yeux horrifiés posés sur un hiboux grand duc qui attendait sur le rebord. De concert Rogue et Potter firent une remarque sur son courage sans limite, mais Johanne était plus occupée à observer l'oiseau qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Où l'avait-elle déjà vu? Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre mais l'oiseau reprit son envol, sans demander son reste. L'assistante se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers la scène qui se déroulait dans le bureau.

Lorsque le professeur Rogue avait émis l'hypothèse de l'occlumencie, Lebrun s'y était vivement opposé. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait en mémoire n'avait tous -et il avait insisté sur ce mot- rien à voir avec Hyde et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'on vienne fouiller dans son passé. Il avait alors jeté un regard désespéré vers Johanne qui comprenait parfaitement son point de vu.

"Utilisons le veritaserum!" Avait-elle presque exigé. "Cela sera tout aussi efficace!"

Rogue s'était opposé à l'idée, invoquant le fait que le professeur Hyde s'était déjà fait berné une première fois de cette manière et qu'il avait donc certainement pris ses précautions. Johanne avait fini par abdiquer quand le directeur s'était mêlé au débat, penchant en faveur de Rogue.

L'idée de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie privée des gens semblait particulièrement plaire à Rogue. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux l'homme, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres, s'étirant encore plus par moment. Johanne fut pris d'un doute alors que l'exercice durait depuis 10 minutes. Rogue avait-il déjà ainsi fouillé dans son cerveau? Jamais Johanne n'avait été confrontée à cette forme de magie, ainsi elle ne savait pas du tout comment cela se passait. Ressentait-on quelque chose de particulier lorsqu'un inconnu s'introduisait ainsi dans notre cerveau? Au vu des grimaces qui défiguraient le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Elle se réconforta donc en s'accrochant à cette idée. Et puis, si le professeur avait fait un tour dans ses souvenirs et ses pensés peut-être aurait-il compris ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et au vu de ses réactions stupides et immatures, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des états d'âme de la demoiselle.

Enfin, Rogue se redressa et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, feignant mal une légère déception.

"Il dit la vérité, il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Il faut chercher ailleurs."

Se massant les tempes Oracio le foudroya du regard. "Vous avez perdu un temps précieux avec tout cela, j'aurais pu aider aux recherches plutôt que de rester enfermé ici! Ou bien encore me pencher sur la question la plus importante de cette histoire : comment Hyde a t-il pu berner les détraqueurs!" Il s'était levé et maintenant toisé le directeur du regard, des flammes dans les yeux.

"Comprenez qu'il nous fallait tout de même vérifier..." Se contenta t-il de dire, affichant une mine véritablement désolé. "Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Pour Harry."

Le garçon tourna la tête, entendant son nom. Jusque là il avait continué à regarder par la fenêtre, l'air las. Oracio serra les poings avant de d'expirer bruyamment pour se calmer. Johanne comprenait mieux pourquoi sa camarade infirmière s'était tellement attachée à l'homme. En réalité sous sa façade de petit bonhomme mal dans sa peau se cachait un véritable tigre.

"Puis-je disposer?" Demanda-il simplement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers la porte. Johanne jeta un regard rapide vers Albus, puis vers le professeur qui allait bientôt sortir du bureau. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le directeur l'autoriser à suivre l'homme. Elle n'avait de toute manière aucune envi de rester plus longtemps en présence de Rogue et de Potter. Il lui suffisait de les regarder pour sentir une colère monter en elle. Non seulement ils étaient odieux mais en plus ils semblaient en être fiers. Sans un mot elle s'élança sur les traces d'Oracio.

Elle le rejoint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir, de toute évidence le petit chauve était énervé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire quelque chose ou simplement marcher sur ses côtés. Au loin elle entendit Dumbledore dire quelque chose et Rogue lui répondre, grognant presque. Elle opta alors pour le silence de peur de s'énerver inutilement contre le professeur de potion, Lebrun n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. De plus, il avait mieux à penser. Il fini néanmoins par s'arrêter au milieu d'un couloir alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de son bureau. D'un même mouvement, il tourna l'ensemble de son corps vers l'assistante. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Johanne sur le qui vive. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que Lebrun en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas du côté des méchants dans cette histoire.

"Je vous dois quelques remerciements mademoiselle." Se contenta t-il de dire, passant une main sur son crane chauve.

Johanne leva une épaule. Non, il ne lui devait rien, elle n'avait rien fait pour lui dans le bureau du directeur. Elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir quelque part d'attendre que le temps passe, à aucun moment elle n'avait prit sa défense, n'avait affirmé le croire innocent.

"Je crois plutôt que vous ne me devez rien..." Finit-elle par dire, faisant la moue.

"Vous avez tenu votre promesse et cela est déjà important, a aucun moment vous ne m'avez laissé seul. Je vous dois bien cela."

"Mmmmm... Après tout... je suis une Poufsouffle..."

Ils se quittèrent sur ses paroles et une poignée de main cordiale. Mais alors que le petit bonhomme s'éloignait dans le couloir, Johanne fit volte face.

"Dites moi Monsieur Lebrun... Comment Hyde a t-il pu..."

"Je n'en suis pas encore très sur. Je ne préfère pas m'avancer. Mais une chose est sur... il ne faut faire confiance à quelque être vivant que ce soit mademoiselle! J'espère que vous m'avez bien compris. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai me reposer."

Là-dessus il reprit sa marche, laissant Johanne quoi.

L'assistante retournait à sa chambre, méditant encore sur ce qui venait de se passer. Les élèves avaient été confiné dans leurs dortoirs, sans plus d'explications et les membres du personnels rodaient dans les couloirs, s'affairant ça et là à retourner la moindre pierre à la recherche de Hyde. Johanne prit un couloir, sans réfléchir, marchant au hasard, ouvrant de temps à autre une porte. Soudain une voix l'interpella. Pomfresh la rejoint courant presque, le visage marqué par l'angoisse, non loin derrière l'enseignante de botanique suivait.

"Comment va Oracio, il ne lui a rien fait j'espère?" S'enquit-elle dès qu'elle fut assez prêt pour parler sans crier.

"Il va bien, Rogue ne lui a rien fait boire de dangereux, j'y ai personnellement veillé. Nous sommes surs de son innocence maintenant, il n'a plus rien à craindre."

"Où est-il?" Demanda t-elle presque hystérique. "Je veux le voir! Ho! Mon pauvre Oracio!"

Johanne eut à peine le temps de lui indiquer son bureau que la femme partait en courant, se déchaussant au préalable. Chourave salua la jeune femme après lui avoir demandé si tout allait comme elle le voulait.

Et Johanne se retrouvait à nouveau seule, ne sachant pas si elle devait aller dormir ou bien continuer à chasser son ex petit ami dans les couloirs du château. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait une nouvelle voix lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'agissait cette fois du directeur. Le vieil homme avait retrouvé un air serein qui tranchait avec l'ambiance tendu du moment. Il marchait vers l'assistante, les mains dans le dos, la démarche souple, regardant par la fenêtre. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il resta un moment sans dire mot.

"Rogue a raccompagné le jeune Potter. Nous allons nous relier devant sa chambre pour plus de sécurité. Le jeune Weasley et Monsieur Londubat seront avec lui de toute manière. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."

"Ho." Se contenta de répondre Johanne, se moquant bien de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de Potter. De toute manière, il arriverait toujours à s'en sortir non? Elle chassa ces mauvaises pensés de son esprit. Il n'y était pour rien après tout s'il avait endossé le rôle de survivant. Oui, il était insupportable, mais de là à se moquer de son sort alors que sa vie était en jeu. "Je... je peux prendre un tour si cela vous arrange."

"Je venais vous dire que cela n'était pas la peine. Allez vous reposez Johanne, nous sommes assez dans ce château pour nous en sortir sans vous." Là dessus, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un sourire paternel passa sur son visage. "Allez prendre des nouvelles de votre ami à l'infirmerie. Je pense que cela vous tien plus à coeur que de surveiller le jeune Potter non?"

L'assistante se contenta d'ouvrir de grand yeux avant de voir son visage afficher un profond sentiment de honte. William! Avec toute cette affaire elle l'avait oublié! Remerciant le professeur à mi voix, elle se mit presque à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Bien, si Pomfresh l'avait abandonnée c'est que les blessés n'étaient pas dans un état grave.

En effet quand elle entra dans la pièce il ne restait déjà plus que le rouquin, le bras en enroulé dans de multiples bandes blanches. Il sourit au milieu de sa barbe alors que Johanne trottait dans sa direction, aussi rouge que possible.

"Hé bien! Tu en as mis du temps!" Rigola t-il devant la mine abattue de son amie. Elle baissa encore plus les épaules, détournant le regard, marmonnant une vague excuse. Il se contenta de rire aux éclats, posant sa main valide sur l'épaule de sa camarade. "Hé bah! Tire pas cette tête! Au moins il se passe des trucs dans ton école! C'est pas comme chez nous!"

"Ho si tu savais!"

Ne tenant plus, Johanne se mit à raconter sans pourvoir s'arrêter tout ce qui lui été arrivé depuis le début de l'année. William l'écouta sans dire un mot, souriant stupidement par moment. S'il avait su! Voilà donc ce que son amie avait enduré depuis la rentré alors que lui avait pour moment le plus remuant de l'année le jour où il avait fait tombé une tartine de confiture de fraise sur sa cravate à dix minutes du début d'un cours. Pour sur Poudlard méritait sa réputation d'école toujours en mouvement! Lorsqu'elle eut fini, racontant comment Lebrun l'avait mis en garde, elle soupira bruyamment.

"Hé bien!" Conclu le rouquin. "Tu dois être épuisée après tout cela! Laisse moi te raconter tout le potins français pendant que tu t'endors paisiblement à mes côtés!" Devant l'air dubitatif de Johanne il ajouta, indigné. "Tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser seul dans cette sinistre infirmerie!"

L'assistante éclata de rire avant de poser sa tête sur le lit de son ami et de fermer paisiblement les yeux. Elle demanda tout de même avant.

"Qui t'a fait venir ici."

"Dumbledore, qui d'autre?"

"Oui, mais pourquoi?"

"Hé bien... pour te faire plaisir."

Et le coeur réchauffé par ses paroles, elle s'endormit, épuisée, alors que William entamait le récit de son année en France..


	19. Le coup de la disparition mystérieuse

**Chapitre 19 : **

**Le coup de la disparition mystérieuse.**

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés de l'infirmerie lorsque Johanne ouvrit les yeux. Epuisée, elle avait dormi toute la nuit sans interruption. Quelques rêves étaient venus troublés son sommeil et elle en gardait des bribes en mémoire, assez claires pour qu'elle arrive encore à se souvenir du contexte. L'un d'entre eux lui revint en pleine face alors qu'elle relevait la tête, une vive douleur lui traversant le cou. Elle se trouvait dans le château, de cela elle en était sure. Il y avait quelqu'un, une personne mauvaise, qui lui voulait du mal, quelque part. Elle ne savait pas où. Mais cette personne n'était pas loin. Elle se rappelait s'être collée contre le mur, la respiration haletante, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire ou, tout du moins, quelque chose pour se protéger. Soudain une personne avait surgi, baguette à la main, l'autre bout du couloir dans un geste menaçant. Elle se concentra un peu plus et pu mettre un visage sur cette personne. Oracio Lebrun. De toute évidence son esprit considérait le petit homme comme une menace. Après, tout était flou. Elle fouilla l'infirmerie du regard, observa William qui dormait encore et, décidant qu'il avait bien le droit de se reposer lui aussi, elle s'était levée pour retrouver sa chambre et récupérer quelques affaires propres. Elle fit un crochet pour prendre une douche et, à peine fut-elle fraiche et dispo, que le professeur Flitwick entra dans son champ de vision, d'énormes valises sous les yeux.

« Ha ! Johanne ! Vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherchez partout ! S'écria t-il en trottinant vers sa personne. - Il semblerait que votre tour de garde devant la chambre du jeune Potter soit arrivé ! »

Johanne passa une main devant son visage. Bah, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, au moins elle avait évité de stationner devant la porte une partie de la nuit. Et, au vu l'air épuisé du petit professeur, lui avait eut le droit de rester plusieurs heures debout. Elle se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondors où se trouvait la chambre du jeune Harry. Elle ne croisa aucun élève en chemin. Rien de bien étonnant, après tout ils devaient tous être confinés dans leurs salles communes. Il semblait aussi que les recherches du jour se concentraient sur le parc puisqu'elle ne croisa aucun de ses collègues dans le château mais elle en aperçu plusieurs par les fenêtres.

Lorsque Johanne atteint enfin la tour des Gryffondors, elle se trouva bien embêtée. Personne ne l'avait mise au courant du mot de passe que la ''grosse dame'' ne cessait de lui réclamer. Malgré une argumentation sans faille – Mais voyons, je suis Johanne, ça se voit non ? Regardez mon écusson, je suis assistante d'un professeur ! - la femme refusait de pivoter pour la laisser passer, lui expliquant que les règles étaient les règles et qu'en plus un tueur rodait dans le château. Johanne se mit donc à énumérer tous les mots qui pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit espérant que parmi eux se trouvait le mot de passe.

Elle en était à « Tentacule » quand le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaitre la tête aux cheveux gras du professeur de potions. Johanne, surprise, laissa échapper un petit cri, reculant d'un pas. Elle posa rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir le reste des sons qui venaient de sa gorge et elle fixa son mentor qui la regardait, l'air narquois. Il s'extirpa de l'ouverture, ses grandes jambes devant lui, riant doucement. L'assistante laissa ses bras retomber, prête à encaisser les diverses remarques qui allaient bientôt pleuvoir sur sa personne. Et les dites remarques ne se firent pas longtemps attendre.

« Vous êtes –encore- en retard miss, siffla la chauve-souris, avançant vers elle, les mains dans le dos.

- Je n'arrivais pas à pénétrer dans la salle.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Un problème pour retenir le mot de passe, votre mémoire n'est donc même pas digne d'un poisson rouge ?

- Heu… bah… En réalité… » Johanne se demandait ce qui était le pire. Lui avouer qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici sans connaitre le mot de passe ou bien lui dire qu'elle l'avait oublié. Dans le premier cas elle ouvrait grandes les portes au professeur pour qu'il puisse librement la traiter d'imbécile –chose qu'il appréciait presque autant qu'elle aimait la tarte à la citrouille- et dans l'autre cas elle était partie pour plusieurs jours de remarque sur ses capacités de mémorisation. Elle soupira et choisi par défaut la seconde solution, bien moins douloureuse pour son égaux.

« En réalité je n'ai écouté le professeur Flitwick que d'une oreille et j'ai du oublier le mot de passe en chemin à cause de cela. » Marmonna t-elle.

L'homme émit un sifflement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Et dire que je vous ai prise comme assistante… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la remarque pouvait la blesser. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant plutôt que de rester devant lui les bras ballants mais, peut-être était-ce par dépit ou bien par résignation, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se contenta de la fixer, le visage aussi vide que si elle s'était trouvée devant le vieux meuble en bois noir de l'époque Louis XVI de tante Ilda que cette dernière lui laissait en héritage avant de demander. « Et le mot de passe c'est ? »

L'homme tordit la bouche, croisant les bras devant son torse. Le manque de réaction de la jeune fille semblait l'avoir touché. Il l'observa de toute sa hauteur un long moment.

« L'on arrive pas à s'en sortir toute seule sans que Papa ne vienne vous aider ? Ricana l'homme. On a besoin de quelqu'un derrière soit en permanence ? Et ça ce veut pro… »

Johanne le coupa, demandant d'une voix monotone. « Il est un peu long là, votre mot de passe non ? »

Rogue grogna. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas encore mise à crier ? C'était étrange. Bah, le manque de sommeil devait l'avoir rendu moins odieux que d'habitude, voilà tout.

« Gueulante.

- Merci. »

Le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Johanne qui s'engouffra dans le tunnel, passant à côté de son mentor sans dire un mot. Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard, ne frissonna pas, ne retint pas sa respiration. En bref, elle passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Rogue se retourna pour la voir disparaitre alors que le tableau se refermait, le visage mi-figue, mi-raisin.

La plus part des élèves étaient descendus dans la salle commune pour discuter. Le sujet principal étant bien sur le retour de Hyde et les plus folles rumeurs courraient sur la façon dont il avait échappé à la prison d'Azkaban. Certains disaient qu'il avait réussi à se fabriquer une baguette magique avec les restes d'une cuillère en bois, d'autre encore qu'il avait réussi – et d'ailleurs Merlin le faisait aussi alors pourquoi pas lui ! – à lancer des sorts sans se servir de baguette. D'autres émettaient des hypothèses moins farfelues qui donnaient lieu à des débats animés. Elle traversa la salle quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle reconnu aussitôt la voix de Neville alors que Ginny venait se placer devant elle, l'air grave.

« On aimerait te parler Johanne.

- On peut te faire confiance ? » Demanda Ginny dans la foulé, jetant un regard autours d'elle.

L'assistante se contenta de secouer la tête, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi voulaient-ils lui parler ? Elle leur fit signe et ils montèrent ensemble les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Une fois installée devant la porte que Neville lui indiqua comme étant celle d'Harry – puisque c'était aussi sa chambre – elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, attendant les révélations que ses deux amis voulaient lui faire.

Les deux ados échangèrent quelques regards, comme s'ils tentaient de communiquer par télépathie. Enfin, Neville se lança.

« On pense que… Enfin tu vas peut-être… mais…

- Mais ? Insista Johanne.

- Mais…

- Lebrun n'est pas clair dans cette histoire ! Fini par cracher Ginny, lança un regard exaspéré à son camarade. En classe il n'arrête de nous répéter qu'il ne faut faire confiance en personne et surtout pas en ses professeurs ! C'est bien une preuve ça !

- Et puis surtout… depuis le début de l'affaire on ne l'a pas vu une seule fois… que ce soit pour les tours de garde ou pour les recherches dans le château. On pense qu'il s'occupe de faire rentrer Hyde sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! »

Johanne resta silencieuse un moment. Elle fini par soupirer.

« Rogue a fouillé son esprit… il n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire… Il n'y a rien de plus sur.

- Il suffit que Monsieur Lebrun sache fermer son esprit sans que Rogue ne s'en rende compte et il a bien pu lui cacher des choses ! Argumenta Ginny. Mon frère, Percy, m'a expliqué tout ça ! Je sais de quoi je parle Johanne ! »

L'assistante elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi la petite rousse pouvait parler. Et puis qui croire ? On lui disait que Rogue était l'un des meilleurs pour l'occlumencie mais, après tout, Lebrun avait-été auror. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'on avait du lui apprendre à fermer esprit et peut-être même à faire cela discrètement. Elle se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur derrière elle, essayant de stimuler sa réflexion. De quel côté été Oracio ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« Je pense… je pense que je ne vais pas lui faire confiance, ne vous en faite pas. Mais sans preuve on ne peut rien faire… Même pas contacter Dumbledore, il a mieux à faire que de s'occuper des soupçons de deux adolescents et d'une assistante. Mais promis, juré, craché, je resterai vigilante envers Lebrun.

- Mouai…, grogna Ginny, tournant les talons. S'il arrive quelque chose à Harry à cause de Lebrun… Ce sera de ta faute.

- Il faut bien un fautif, siffla Johanne entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir à la rouquine. Et j'ai remarqué que dans cette école ce rôle m'allait parfaitement. »

Les minutes défilèrent… Johanne était toujours assise, fixant maintenant le plafond le regard vide. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle avait perdu pied et elle s'était enfoncée dans ses pensés au point qu'elle n'entendit même pas le nouvel arrivant. A quoi pensait-elle d'ailleurs ? Le flot incessant de mots qui déferlaient dans son crâne n'avait pas vraiment de sens à vrai dire. Elle passait d'une idée à une autre, oubliant au fur et à mesure les choses qui défilaient. Elle devait être en train de se questionner sur la taille du professeur Flitwick quand une voix la fit sursauter.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez au moins ? »

Elle leva ses yeux en direction de la personne, une main sur le cœur, celui-ci battant à tout rompre. Il s'agissait du professeur Lebrun qui lui sourit le plus gentiment du monde. Elle ne répondit pas à ce sourire, sa conversation avec les deux jeunes Gryffondors encore très présente dans sa mémoire. Elle fixa l'homme, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il venait faire ici.

« C'est à mon tour de stationner devant la chambre de Monsieur Potter, expliqua t-il devant l'air de poisson rouge sous acide de Johanne. Cela fait quatre heures que vous êtes ici, vous pouvez aller manger quelque chose si vous voulez, les cuisines sont exceptionnellement ouvertes aux professeurs. »

Quatre heures ? Mais elle avait l'impression de n'être restée dans ce couloir à peine une petite heure. Et encore, en comptant large. Elle c'était donc mise à divaguer depuis si longtemps ? Elle rougit légèrement se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bien joué son rôle de garde du corps. Un dragon aurait bien pu dévaster le couloir et enlever Harry Potter en poussant des cris stridents qu'elle aurait certainement interprété ça comme une légère vibration suivit d'une brise matinale et d'un cri de hibou. Elle se releva, sentant des courbatures monter le long de ses jambes. Une vive douleur fit apparition dans sa fesse droite et elle serra les dents. Bien, tout cela ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose : cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'elle était assise par terre dans un couloir. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un massage dans pas longtemps. L'espace d'un instant quelques images la mettant en scène elle, Rogue et un flacon d'huile parfumée vinrent parasiter ses pensés. Elle secoua vivement la tête : il n'y avait plus rien entre eux – Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ailleurs ! – et en plus elle le détestait cordialement maintenant. De ça, elle en était sur.

« Ho… heu… C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda t-elle soudain, remarquant que le professeur Lebrun tenait une assiette entre ses mains. On avait le droit de grignoter en montant la garde ? Damned, si elle avait su elle aurait ramené des gâteaux ! Et de la lecture… et de la musique aussi… et… et… enfin bref là n'était pas le sujet.

« Hé bien, de quoi nourrir monsieur Potter, on ne va pas le laisser mourir de faim alors qu'on tente de la garder en vie. » Rigola le professeur, contournant Johanne pour se rapprocher de la porte de la chambre.

Il toqua plusieurs fois, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Peut-être Harry dormait-il ? C'était certainement cela. Le petit homme toqua une dernière fois, des rides apparaissant sur son front. Il jeta un regard à Johanne, regard qui signifiait sans aucun doute : « Vous êtes sure de n'avoir rien entendu durant votre tour de garde ? ». Elle secoua vivement la tête à l'affirmative mais dès que l'homme retourna son attention sur le battant, les yeux de l'assistante vinrent fouiller le sol. Non, elle n'en était pas sure. Pas sure du tout. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensés… Lebrun frappa une nouvelle fois et fini par sortir sa baguette, donnant le plat à Johanne.

« Alohomora » Souffla t-il. Un clic se fit entendre et la porte s'entrebâilla dans un grincement à vous faire froid dans le dos.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Johanne se mit à prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait. Si le garçon avait disparu tout serait sa faute et, en plus de l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui montait en elle, elle allait devoir en rendre compte devant Dumbledore. Et l'idée de décevoir l'homme lui était presque plus pénible que celle d'avoir mis en danger la vie d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Lebrun poussa la porte du bout du pied, demandant de la main à la jeune femme de reculer. Sa baguette devant lui, il pénétra dans la chambre. Quelques secondes, qui semblèrent des heures à l'assistante, passèrent et elle fini par entrer à son tour dans la pièce. En un regard elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle craignait était devenu réalité : aucune trace du garçon n'était visible. Mais, plus étrange encore, il en allait de même pour les traces de lutte.

Alors que Johanne regardait bêtement la salle, cherchant vainement le héro des sorciers des yeux, elle fut réveillée par Lebrun qui, lui, semblait bien plus actif que d'habitude. Il la secoua par le bras pour qu'elle reprenne conscience, lui demandant quelques choses semblant faire des efforts pour maitriser sa voix.

« Johanne ! Écoutez-moi bon sang !

- Que… je… je n'ai rien entendu pourtant… Je ne comprends pas…, balbutia la jeune femme qui sentait une boule de stress exploser dans son bas ventre.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre pied ! Il faut agir dès maintenant mademoiselle ! »

Elle se contenta de se remettre à bégayer, tournant des yeux embués vers l'homme. Lebrun soupira bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur une émotive. Lui, l'ancien Auror, n'était pas homme à se laisser submerger. D'un geste vif il assena une claque à la demoiselle qui reprit soudain conscience. Elle porta une main à sa joue, faisant tomber par la même occasion le plat qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Une purée de pomme de terre et de la sauce vinrent éclabousser ses chaussures ce qui termina de rendre fonctionnel son cerveau.

« Héééé ! S'insurgea t-elle, frottant sa joue douloureuse.

- Bien ! Allez, en avant !

- En avant où ? Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

- Nous n'avons le temps, et surtout, moins de personne seront au courant, plus nous avons de chance de ne pas faire savoir à Hyde que nous savons qu'il est passé à l'action. Du moment qu'il se croit modérément traqué, il sera beaucoup moins vigilant. Si nous sonnons l'alarme, c'est fini. Alors vous allez venir avec moi, traverser la salle commune comme si de rien n'était et me suivre sans dire mot à personne !

- Mais il a surement déjà foutu camp non ?

- Je n'espère pas… sinon… je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Monsieur Potter. »

Et sur ces mots Lebrun passa la porte alors que Johanne lui emboitait le pas. s


	20. Séparation est un si doux chagrin

**Chapitre 20 : **

**Séparation est un si doux chagrin…**

Lebrun marchait en tête, le visage décidé alors que Johanne avait baissé sa caboche afin qu'aucun élève ne puisse y lire le trouble qui s'y été imprimé. Elle sentit sur elle le regard mauvais de Ginny qui ne comprenait pas ce que l'assistante pouvait faire avec cet homme malfaisant. Pourtant le message avait-été particulièrement clair et elle avait promis de ne pas lui faire confiance. Alors pourquoi le suivait-elle de cette manière en direction de la sortie de la salle commune. Neville posa une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et effectua une petite pression sur sa peau, observant à son tour la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard et, sans le vouloir, fit comprendre à son camarade que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage trahissait non seulement la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour avoir laissé s'envoler le jeune Potter, celle de n'avoir pu dire non au professeur Lebrun pour courir alerter Dumbledore mais aussi une peur montante. D'un simple mouvement de tête le garçon lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, lui s'occuperait de faire savoir au directeur ce qui se passait et, en silence, se leva pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Johanne s'engouffra ensuite dans le passage pour sortir de la salle commune. Lebrun avait accéléré le pas et ne cessait de jeter des regards autours de lui. De toute évidence, il savait parfaitement où il se dirigeait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'assistante. D'ailleurs, ce manque d'information lui pesait énormément. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, se sentant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot au vu de la boule qui se trouvait actuellement au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Le petit professeur ne sembla même pas l'entendre ou, peut-être, faisait-il consciemment abstraction de la présence de sa camarade. Une nouvelle boule de stress éclata dans le ventre de Johanne. Et si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège ? Et si elle allait stupidement se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Son cœur se mit à cogner avec force contre la poitrine, elle le sentait plus que jamais. Il s'emballait encore plus que le soir où Rogue l'avait embrassé dans la salle sur demande. Soudain, Johanne ne se sentit pas bien. Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant ses oreilles se boucher. Le décor se mit à tourner autours d'elle et elle se stoppa, se plaquant contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« Lebrun… »

Souffla-t-elle avec difficulté alors qu'un voile tombait devant ses yeux… et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle sentit la chute, ainsi que le moment où sa tête claqua sur le sol. Pourtant aucune douleur ne lui traversa le crâne. Elle n'avait perdu connaissance que quelques secondes, juste assez pour s'écrouler au milieu du couloir, mais surtout pour perdre le professeur de vu. Avait-elle paniqué au point de tomber dans les pommes ? Elle ne maitrisait définitivement pas ses émotions ! Blanche comme un linge, encore tremblante, elle se redressa. Elle était maintenant seule… et quelque chose clochait… Elle vint frotter l'arrière de son crâne où une admirable bosse s'était formée et elle glissa ensuite à quatre pattes. Elle resta ainsi un instant, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Aucune nausée ne se profila à l'horizon et la brunette se releva avec précaution. Les battements de son cœur avaient nettement ralentit, c'était bon signe, elle avait réussi à se calmer. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Devait-elle retourner sur les traces d'Hyde comme voulait le faire Lebrun… ou bien fallait-il prévenir le directeur ? Aussitôt une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahit et elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, sentant le malaise revenir. Elle avait peur, elle était morte de trouille c'était indéniable. Non seulement pour elle –elle savait parfaitement qu'en cas de confrontation elle ne ferait pas le poids – mais surtout pour le jeune Potter. Mon dieu, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Elle dégluti difficilement. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité sur un champ de bataille, autant partir prévenir Dumbledore, lui au moins il saurait quoi faire. Il prendrait les choses en main, c'était certains ! C'était ça la meilleure des solutions. Ragaillardit par cette idée, elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction du bureau.

Un couloir, quelques escaliers… Au fur et à mesure que ses jambes se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur, un signal d'alerte s'allumait en elle. Tous ses sens lui criaient de ne pas continuer dans cette direction. Elle ignora ces avertissements pendant un moment, essayant de se dire que cela n'était qu'un effet de la pression qui pesait sur sa poitrine… Et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi son corps était si réticent à continuer dans cette direction. Surgissant d'un couloir, Hyde la bouscula, courant comme un cerf traqué par un chasseur. Elle réussi à garder son équilibre par elle ne savait quel miracle et fut dépassée par Lebrun qui soufflait comme un bœuf, effectuant une pointe de vitesse dans la longue ligne droite du couloir. La remarquant il lui hurla de le suivre. Sans savoir pourquoi l'assistante sauta sur ses pieds, s'emparant de sa baguette et s'élança à son tour dans la course poursuite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? S'écria-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Pourquoi je cours après mon ex petit-ami mangemort alors que je suis pas foutue de lancer correctement un sort ? Pourquoi je fais pas demi-tour maintenant pour prévenir le directeur ? Allez arrête-toi ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Essaye de survivre ! »

Mais il semblait que son cerveau avait décidé de passer outre ces avertissements et de passer en mode automatique. La raison avait laissé place à la pulsion et pour le moment ses autres pensés se tournaient vers Potter. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le fugitif la dépasser elle avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence du jeune sorcier et les pires hypothèses avaient jailli en vrac dans son esprit qui s'était enfiévré. L'avait-il déjà tué ? Le retenait t-il prisonnier ? Et s'ils ne le retrouvaient jamais ? Stupidement ses pensés c'étaient alors toutes tournées vers la seule et unique solution au problème : attraper Hyde et lui faire cracher le morceau. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de courir. Essoufflée, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction de la volière. Elle ne prit conscience de cela qu'au moment où elle dérapa dans une fiente en entrant dans la tour. Lebrun se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci, baguette à la main et… seul.

« Où est-il ? Articula difficilement Johanne, essayant de ne pas se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

- J'en sais rien, articula le petit homme tournant sur lui-même. Je suis rentré derrière lui avec quelques minutes de retard et il avait disparu.

- Il n'a pas pu se cacher… » Affirma Johanne regardant autours d'elle.

Les murs étaient nus et aucun recoin ne pouvait servir d'abris au fugitif. Peut-être connaissait-il un passage secret qui lui avait permis de fuir ? Non l'idée était stu…

« Johanne derrière-vous ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une forte poigne l'attrapait par les cheveux et la tirait en arrière. Elle bascula mais au lieu de tomber se retrouva plaquée contre le torse d'un homme. Et ce torse, elle le connaissait bien vu le nombre de fois où elle s'y était blottie. Hyde la fit légèrement suffoquer en lui enserrant le cou de son avant bras et se mit à menacer Lebrun de sa baguette. Comment s'était-il glissé derrière elle sans qu'elle et Oracio ne s'en rendent compte ? Sa baguette en main, elle tenta de viser son agresseur mais il resserra son étreinte autours de sa gorge. Son sang vint alors battre contre ses tempes et elle se sentit étouffer. Prise de panique, elle lâcha sa baguette pour porter ses deux mains au niveau de son cou. Là, elle entreprit de tirer sur l'avant bras qui menaçait de la faire mourir. Etant arrivé à lui faire lâcher son arme, Hyde lui permis de respirer et Johanne prit une grande inspiration alors que le sang quittait sa tête pour revenir vers son cœur. Elle toussa plusieurs fois mais n'eut pas le temps de se remettre complètement que, déjà, on la trainait en direction de la sortie.

« Lâchez-là ! Ordonna Lebrun, se mettant en position de combat.

- Et sinon quoi ?

- Sinon ça ! »

Sans prononcer une seule parole un éclair quitta la baguette de l'ex-auror. Johanne poussa un cri en fermant les yeux si bien qu'elle ne vit pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle entendit simplement un bruit étrange suivit d'un cri et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Oracio gisait par terre, inconscient. Elle se mit alors à se débattre, inquiète pour son ami. La poigne se fit aussitôt plus dure et un bout de bois entra dans son champ de vision.

« Je serais toi, je me calmerai tout de suite ! Ordonna Hyde. Maintenant tu vas me dire combien de personnes sont au courant de la disparition de Potter et où ils se trouvent tous !»

Morte de peur Johanne se contenta de déglutir difficilement. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs au hasard et elle savait que les choses allaient mal se terminer pour elle si elle ne disait rien. Connaissant de quoi été capable l'ex professeur elle s'imaginait déjà sujette au effet d'un Doloris dévastateur. La vision la fit se raidir et elle se mordit la lèvre. La douleur qui traversa son visage quand ses dents se plantèrent dans sa peau lui donna une idée. Sans réfléchir, aussi instinctivement que si elle avait été un velociraptor adulte – Voyez la comparaison !- elle enfonça sa tête dans le bras de son agresseur et… referma sa mâchoire sur le premier bout de chair que ses lèvres rencontrèrent. Au gout de sang qui envahit instantanément sa bouche et au cri que Hyde venait de pousser, elle su qu'elle avait fait mouche et elle fit un pas de côté pour se libérer. Bien, elle était avancée maintenant ! Hyde avait une baguette lui ! Une fois de plus, l'instinct prit le dessus. Comme le dit si bien la stratégie de coping elle n'avait de toute manière pas 40 options : combattre, fuir ou subir. C'est ainsi que l'assistante pris ses jambes à son cou alors que son agresseur se pliait en deux sous la douleur qui traversait son bras en sang.

Elle fuit ainsi au hasard des couloirs avant de se coller contre un mur, haletante, sentant que ses poumons et son cœur allaient exploser. La main sur la poitrine, elle essaya de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver Hyde actuellement et, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pris la peine de se repérer et, dans cet immense château, on avait tôt fait de se perdre. Plaquée contre le mur, elle sentait venir le danger… Elle poussa un cri quand quelqu'un surgit à sa gauche, une baguette à la main. Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre qu'un éclair passait au dessus de sa tête.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Johanne ! Dites-moi que vous n'avez rien ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour voir le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal courir vers elle, la mine anxieuse. Il arborait une plaie sur le côté droit de son crâne et du sang s'écoulait de l'ouverture, venant colorer sa chemise d'une superbe couleur rougeâtre. Johanne se releva, se frottant les genoux qu'elle avait claqués violement contre le sol lorsqu'elle avait plongé.

« Où est Hyde ? »

S'enquit le petit professeur. Mais Johanne n'eut une fois de plus pas le temps de répondre, un éclair vert frôla son oreille. Elle tourna les talons, prête à se retrouver devant son ex-petit ami et avant d'avoir esquissé le monde geste, elle fut tirée en arrière par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une nouvelle fois, elle du se jeter au sol pour éviter un sort et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête lorsque le mur derrière elle explosa sous l'impact. Une pluie de gravier lui tomba sur le crâne et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle pu voir que les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans un duel acharné. Les sorts fusaient de partout, mais aucun n'atteignait la cible. Entre deux pensés confuses, Johanne se dit que le bruit finirait bien par attirer du monde. Elle n'osait bouger un muscle, tétanisée par la peur.

Mais le duel tourna court. Alors qu'Oracio semblait enfin avoir trouvé une fente dans la garde de son adversaire, celui-ci réussi à le toucher avec un Doloris. Aussitôt le petit homme tomba au sol en poussant un cri de douleur qui déchira les oreilles de Johanne. Par chance –enfin… par pour le pauvre Monsieur Lebrun- ce cri secoua l'assistante qui repris conscience, et lorsqu'elle vit l'homme se tordre au sol, prit de convulsions incontrôlées, elle poussa à son tour un cri… mais un cri de rage cette fois. Elle sauta en avant et, à la manière d'un rugbyman, fonça sur Hyde avant de lui rentrer dedans utilisant tout son poids et sa vitesse pour le faire basculer. Elle tomba avec lui, se claquant une nouvelle fois la tête contre le sol. Cette fois elle ressentit le choc et son cerveau vibra dans son crâne. Sa vision se troubla et elle perdu quelques secondes ses repères.

Puis son dos se cambra. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son corps s'était ainsi raidi… et la douleur lui traversa l'ensemble du corps. C'était comme si chacune des fibres de son corps avaient soudain pris feu, comme si l'on s'amusait à la piquer avec des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un hurler et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle… et son cri lui glaça le sang. Enfin tout s'apaisa… et elle sombra dans le noir… persuadée d'être morte.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Elle voulu bouger mais aucun de ses membres ne répondit. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus remuer. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une présence autours d'elle mais personne n'était là. Prise de panique, elle ne trouva d'autre solution que de se mettre à hurler. Son cri rameuta aussitôt Pomfresh qui s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Calme-toi Johanne ! Je t'ai simplement immobilisée pour que tu n'esquintes pas plus tes muscles ! Tu n'as rien de grave ! Mais si je te laissais bouger, non seulement tu souffrirais, mais en plus cela serait mauvais pour ta convalescence.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Que c'est t-il passé ? Oracio ? Harry ?

- Calme-toi ! La sermonna Pomfresh posant ses doigts au niveau de son cou pour mesurer les battements de son cœur. Sinon je te sédate ! »

Aussitôt l'assistante prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Elle fini par arriver, aidée par les mots que ne cessaient de lui répéter son ami. Enfin, quand son rythme cardiaque redevint normal, elle reçu une explication.

« Oracio et toi était en fâcheuse posture quand Neville et le professeur Rogue vous ont trouvé. Notre jeune ami a du contourner au moins une douzaine de règles de l'école pour réussir à sortir de la salle commune malgré toute les interdictions. La grosse dame refusait de la faire sortir et il a du escalader les murs du château, sécurisé par Miss Weasley… Il était en route pour prévenir le directeur quand il est tombé sur Severus qui faisait une ronde dans les couloirs, il lui a tout expliqué… la disparition d'Harry et le fait qu'Oracio et toi étiez partis à sa recherche sans prévenir personne. Rogue a aussitôt rappelé tout le monde et nous sommes partis à votre recherche. Il était tout proche de vous quand tu as hurlé à la mort… ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Je suis arrivée moins d'une minute après lui et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Je ne l'avais jamais aussi en colère ! Il s'était jeté sur Hyde et frappait sans interruption ! Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il l'aurait surement tué…

- Et Oracio ? S'inquiéta Johanne. Il n'est pas…

- Il va parfaitement bien, ne t'en fait pas… comme toi il a seulement perdu connaissance. Sans toi, il serait…, elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre, un air anxieux sur le visage. Mais repose-toi maintenant ! D'ici trois ou quatre heures je pourrais te redonner toute ta motricité. Mais pour le moment… tu ne peux rien faire d'autre à part dormir. »

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, cette fois-ci, elle était loin d'être seule. Dumbledore était là, mais aussi Chourave, ainsi que l'infirmière et… Rogue. Elle ne vit celui que lorsqu'elle se releva, heureuse de retrouver ses facultés de mouvement. Elle sentit néanmoins une douleur traverser chacun de ses membres. Elle esquissa une grimace, étouffa un cri et fini enfin par réussir à se mettre en position assise. Son mentor était dans un coin de l'infirmerie, droit comme un piquet, le visage dur. Elle lui sourit mais l'homme détourna les yeux, ce qui ne rassura pas Johanne. Et voilà, une fois de plus il allait critiquer son attitude… Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans subir ses reproches. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Oracio Lebrun, endormi dans son propre lit et, à la vu de la respiration paisible de l'homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un « peuh » sonore s'éleva d'un coin de la salle.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda soudain Albus.

- Ho, heu ! Ha, oui ! J'ai…, elle marqua une pose avant de lui sourire. Oui, ça va nettement mieux.

- Vous serez surement heureuse de savoir que Monsieur Hyde est retourné retrouver ses camarades en prison… et cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas nous duper !

- Mais…, le directeur la coupa d'un mouvement de la main.

- Un animagus. Plus exactement un hibou. De cette manière il a pu berner, non seulement les détraqueurs mais aussi Harry qui l'a laissé rentrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre sans se méfier…

- Ho… je comprends maintenant…, déclara Johanne autant pour les autres que pour elle-même. »

C'était donc comme cela qu'il avait pu disparaitre dans la volière. Elle secoua lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

« Mais, et Harry ? S'enquit-elle soudainement.

- Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas, il n'a même pas une petite égratignure. »

Sur ces mots Albus demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour la laisser un peu seule. Néanmoins quand vint le tour du professeur de potion de sortir de la salle, il murmura quelque chose à Dumbledore qui acquiesça. Le directeur quitta donc la pièce laissant Johanne et Rogue en tête à tête. Pendant un instant l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que son assistante regardait ses mains avec un intérêt soudain.

« Hé bien quoi, finit-elle pas dire. Vous attendez le déluge pour m'engueuler ? »

Rogue la regarda, surpris.

« Suis-je si prévisible ?

- Disons que je commence à vous connaitre professeur…

- Je vois… »

Un nouveau silence prit place. Rogue osa enfin s'approcher du lit de Johanne. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire… Il voulait lui parler… mais de quoi au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors il lui posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu que vous étiez en danger ?

- Parce que, figurez-vous, j'essayais déjà de survivre ! Et puis si j'avais quelqu'un à prévenir, c'était Dumbledore. Pas vous.

- Ne suis-je pas votre mentor ? »

Ça y'est, il s'énervait. Johanne soupira en détournant la tête.

« Vous ne m'auriez en aucun aidé ! Je vous connais ! Si j'avais toqué à votre porte, vous ne m'auriez même pas laissé le temps de parler ! Après vous être moqué de moi, vous m'auriez laissée seule dans les cachots ! J'avais mieux à faire que de subir vos paroles blessantes ! »

Le visage de Rogue fut l'espace d'un instant déformé par la rage. Il réussi à se reprendre, respirant plusieurs fois, serrant les poings. Alors voilà l'image que la petite Johanne avait de lui maintenant ? Ha ! Son image c'était bien ternie dans l'esprit de la jolie fille ! On était bien loin des mots d'amours qu'elle lui disait il y a quelques mois encore ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer comme cela… il n'avait pas changé de comportement pourtant, si ? Il détourna les yeux, se rendant compte que l'idée de ne plus être dans le cœur de la demoiselle le dérangeait… un peu, corrigea t-il mentalement. Pour masquer son trouble, il décida d'être désagréable.

« Ne me remerciez pas surtout pas de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

- Ouai, c'est ça, merci. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, arrêtant définitivement de regarder le professeur. Elle en avait assez, assez de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas le cœur, pas l'envi, et beaucoup trop mal partout pour se prendre la tête avec Rogue. Pourquoi donc venait-il l'emmerder maintenant ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre un peu ? L'année n'était pas terminée, il aurait tout le temps de la rendre chèvre quand elle n'aurait plus ces horribles douleurs dans tout le corps.

« Vous pouvez me laisser maintenant ? »

Une fois de plus elle le repoussait alors qu'il faisait des efforts. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait rester à son chevet… lui tenir compagnie. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire !

« C'est ça, je vous laisse avec Monsieur Lebrun, le héro ! »

Grogna t-il en se levant.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Oracio à a voir là-dedans…

- Ho, bien sur Oracio ! Lança Rogue, imitant Johanne et faisant des mouvements ridicules avec des hanches. Johanne ouvrit de grands yeux.

- J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes jaloux !

- Mais… mais pas du tout ! Jamais ! »

Johanne lui coula un regard avant de sourire. Rogue rougit en tournant la tête, mais devant le regard insistant de son assistante, il grogna en retournant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard… un sourire…

« Bon… on va dire que, comme vous m'avait sauvé la vie… je veux bien faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué votre jalousie…, fini par déclarer Johanne.

- Ho ! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Mais bien sur… et moi je vous déteste. »

Il y eut un silence.

Enfin, Johanne attrapa la main du professeur Rogue… qui ne la retira pas.

**Fin.**


	21. Trois E et un J

Bonjour à tous.

Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que la suite des aventures de Johanne Lignuss commence à paraitre sur ce site. Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, ce personnage, et que vous avez envi de connaitre ce qu'il c'est passé entre elle et Severus je vous invite à aller lire « Trois E et un J » de moi-même (rated M). En espérant que cela vous plaise !


End file.
